


Manche Geschichten ... enden nie

by NBsan



Series: Manche Geschichten [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Fullbring Arc, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Character Death, D/s undertones, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: Zum Beispiel dann, wenn Renji eine Entscheidung trifft von der er denkt, dass sie richtig ist, weil er sich sicher ist, dass Ichigo und er die Ewigkeit zusammen haben.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Manche Geschichten [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Fünf Jahre später

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Some stories ... never end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108536) by [NBsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi und willkommen zum letzten Teil dieser Serie!  
> Bitte beachten: Diese Story ignoriert sehr gekonnt den Fullbring Arc, heißt in diesem Universum gibt es den überhaupt nicht.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

In letzter Zeit beschäftigte Renji ein Gedanke, den er bisher immer erfolgreich verdrängt hatte: Wie lange konnte eine Beziehung zwischen Shinigami und Mensch gut gehen?

  
Es war nun fünf Jahre her, seitdem er und Ichigo sich ineinander verknallt hatten, Ichigo hatte die Schule schon lange abgeschlossen und arbeitete nun als einer von wenigen menschlichen Mitarbeitern im Abteil der Menschenwelt der sechsten Division. Offiziell war er hier Vermögensberater für die _Otherworld Agency_. Inoffiziell tat er einfach nur genau das, was er schon vor Jahren getan hatte: Er spielte den Laufburschen für Renji und half ihm bei allem, bei dem er alleine nicht weiterkam, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er jetzt auch dafür Geld bekam.

  
Mittlerweile dürfte er sogar den Rang eines Leutnants innehaben, wenn er denn tatsächlich ein Shinigami wäre.

  
Das war er nicht, aber es bedeutete Renji viel, zusammen mit Ichigo zu arbeiten - und zu leben.

  
Seitdem sein ehemaliger Aushilfs-Shinigami achtzehn geworden war, lebten sie nun zusammen in Renjis Wohnung. Er hätte zwar das Geld für etwas größeres, doch sie hatten beide einstimmig beschlossen, dass sie in der kleinen Wohnung bleiben würden. Sie brauchten ja nichts größeres und es hingen zu viele schöne Erinnerungen daran.

  
Ichigo war jetzt zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, weit davon entfernt alt zu sein und in der Blüte seines Lebens, wie die Menschen so schön sagten, aber Renji waren eine Handvoll Dinge aufgefallen, die sich verändert hatten - in denen _Ichigo_ sich verändert hatte. Er war ein wenig ruhiger geworden, nicht mehr so heißblütig und jemand der bei schlechter Laune auf alles los ging, was sich irgendwie bewegte. Er war… erwachsener geworden. Reifer. Manchmal - wenn auch noch immer selten - kam er in Anzugsjacke und -hose zur Arbeit.

  
Er lächelte häufiger als damals, als Teenager.

  
Und Renji?

  
Er war noch immer gleich geblieben, denn fünf Jahre waren für einen Shinigami kaum mehr als ein Wimpernschlag, vor allem wenn man - wie er - schon hundertfünfzig davon auf dem Buckel hatte und noch immer nicht aussah wie zwanzig.

  
Kami bewahre, er machte sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass Ichigo einmal grau und runzelig sein würde - aber würde es Ichigo kümmern, wenn Renji in fünfzig Jahren noch immer aussah wie jetzt? Kaum einen Hauch älter?

  
Er hatte es immer damit abgetan, dass sie sich irgendwann anders darüber Sorgen machen würden, aber vor wenigen Wochen hatte Ichigo von etwas erzählt, das Renji hatte nachdenklich werden lassen und das all diese Gedanken in ihm wachgerufen hatte.

  
Sie hatten im Bett gelegen und Renji war zum vermehrten Male aufgefallen, dass sein Freund über etwas grübelte - und dass es offenbar etwas tiefer gehendes sein musste, denn normalerweise sprach er mit Renji über das, was er dachte.

  
Ichigo auf dem Rücken liegend, er auf der Seite neben ihm hatten sie sich angeschwiegen, während Renjis Hand auf der muskulösen Brust seines Freundes lag, der zwar noch immer schmaler war als er selbst, aber ordentlich an Muskelmasse zugenommen hatte in den letzten Jahren und der Renji von Zeit zu Zeit problemlos durch die Gegend schleppte.

  
Seine Finger waren sanft über die samtweiche, gebräunte Haut gestrichen, Mund halb offen und entspannt bis Ichigo blindlings nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte um sie in die Höhe zu heben und seine feingliedrigen Finger zu betrachten.

  
"Erinnerst du dich an Inoue? Aus meiner Schule damals?" hatte er gefragt und Renji hatte genickt, ohne so recht zu wissen, auf was Ichigo hinaus wollte. Jeder Shinigami kannte Inoue. Auch Sado und Ishida. Meist wurden diese drei im selben Atemzug wie Ichigo genannt, wenn von ihnen gesprochen wurde.

  
"Klar. Was ist mir ihr? Hast du sie mal wieder gesehen?" Seitdem Ichigo nicht mehr zur Schule ging hatte er sich nicht mehr mit seinen ehemaligen Schulfreunden getroffen, zumindest soweit Renji das sagen konnte. Ichigo nickte stumm. "Hab sie spontan getroffen als ich einkaufen war. Sie hat jetzt fertig studiert." Er spielte noch immer mit Renjis Fingern, den anderen Arm hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und das Gesicht ein wenig verzogen, als hätte er Schmerzen.

  
Renji sagte nichts sondern wartete gespannt und unsicher zugleich darauf, dass Ichigo weiterredete. Er konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck gerade nicht deuten, beziehungsweise verstand er nicht, weshalb Ichigo so gequält wirkte, wenn er von einer alten Schulfreundin sprach.

  
"Wir haben ein bisschen geredet. Haben uns in ein Café gesetzt. Ich war ja fertig mit der Arbeit und sie hatte auch Zeit. War ganz interessant zu hören, was sie jetzt macht und so." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und Renji nickte. Er verstand noch immer nicht, was Ichigo auf der Seele lag.

  
"Wusstest du, dass sie noch immer in ihrer alten Wohnung wohnt? Allein?" Ichigo schien - ganz entgegen seiner üblichen Art - um den heißen Brei herumzureden und Renji fiel auf, dass sein orangehaariger Freund seine Finger zerquetschte.

  
"Weißt du, damals, in der Schule, da stand sie auf mich. Habs damals nicht kapiert - natürlich nicht - und sie ist auch immer zu schüchtern gewesen, aber… naja. Ich schätze mal, dass sie noch single ist. Und das sie immer noch auf mich steht. Und nicht mehr _ganz_ so krass schüchtern ist. Als wir raus sind aus dem Café hat sie versucht mich zu küssen. Hab sie von mir weg geschoben und ihr gesagt, dass ich glücklich in ner Beziehung bin."

  
Wieder zuckte Ichigo mit den Schultern. Renji schwieg, zumindest für den Moment, während er überlegte, wieso Ichigo ihm das jetzt erzählte und was er damit bezweckte.

  
"Hast du jemals daran gedacht, mit ihr zusammenzukommen? Also, damals?" fügte er schnell hinzu und Ichigo versetzte ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und kuschelte sich gegen seine Brust, schnell, aber nicht schnell genug, als dass Renji seine roten Wangen nicht gesehen hätte. "Idiot! Wieso sollte ich? Hast du nicht zugehört? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich das damals nicht kapiert hab. Ist doch eh egal, ich hätt dir nicht davon erzählt wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du sowas fragst."

  
Er spürte Ichigos Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seiner Haut, doch er schluckte nur schwer und zog den Jüngeren an sich heran. "Hab dich nicht so, war ja nur ein Gedanke." "Ja. Ein beschissener noch dazu." nuschelte Ichigo gegen seine Brust und Renji unterdrückte den Wunsch, den Kloß in seinem Hals noch einmal herunterzuschlucken zu versuchen.

  
Sein Herz schlug schneller. Nein, er hatte keine Angst, dass Ichigo ihn verlassen würde. Wieso auch? Die Arbeit war manchmal recht stressig und lang, aber sie arbeiteten an einem Ort, sie konnten sich jederzeit sehen. Manchmal diskutierten sie recht heftig - gut, man konnte es auch Streit nennen -, aber sie waren eben beide Dickköpfe die mit dem Kopf durch die Wand wollten und oft genug gaben sie beide gleichzeitig nach und versuchten darauf zu bestehen, den Vorschlag des jeweils anderen anzunehmen. Der Sex war immer noch so wunderbar wie am ersten Tag.

  
Sie hatten die gleichen Interessen, dieselben Dinge, über die sie sich unterhalten konnte und mehr oder weniger denselben Freundeskreis.

  
Ihre Beziehung mochte nicht perfekt sein, aber perfekter als die der meisten anderen Leute.

  
Nein, er hatte keine Angst, dass Ichigo ihn verließ. Nicht für ein Mädchen. Auch dann nicht, wenn es ein so hübsches und nettes war wie Inoue.

  
Aber an diesem Tag waren dennoch die Gedanken aufgekommen, die ihn jetzt wieder quälten. Renji würde noch für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit unverändert bleiben. Für viele Jahrhunderte noch, bevor er sich überhaupt über graue Haare nachdenken musste. Doch dann war Ichigo schon eine lange, lange Zeit tot. Klar, in der Soul Society. Zusammen. Für immer. War es nicht das, was sie irgendwie angestrebt hatten? Die Ewigkeit zusammen?

  
Dennoch, gerade in letzter Zeit kam es Renji nicht so vor, als wäre das die beste Idee, die sie jemals gehabt hatten.

  
Ichigo redete nicht mehr von Inoue und Renji kam es auch nicht so vor, als ob er sie heimlich treffen würde oder sowas.

  
Vor zwei Wochen hatte er seinen Freund dabei erwischt, wie der mit Miki, der Empfangsdame, geflirtet hatte. Oder vielleicht war es kein Flirten, aber für Renji sah es durchaus so aus.

  
Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Wirklich nicht. Nicht auf Inoue und auf Miki schon gleich zweimal nicht.

  
Sie sah der europäischen Frau viel zu ähnlich, der aus dem Porno, den Renji Ichigo vor so langer Zeit gezeigt hatte.

  
Nein, er musste sich keine Sorgen darum machen.

  
Und was, wenn Ichigo Kinder wollte? Oder zumindest ein Leben mit einem Menschen? 

  
Gestern erst hatte Ichigos Handy offen im Büro gelegen, als er einmal austreten gewesen war.

  
Renji hatte nicht nachschauen wollen, aber etwas anderes war schwer möglich, nicht mit der Lautstärke in der das Mobiltelefon eine neue Nachricht ankündigte und dabei auch noch aufleuchtete.

  
Die Nachricht auf dem Handy konnte er nicht komplett lesen, bevor es sich wieder verdunkelte, aber sie war von Inoue.

  
Renji war bleich geworden, hatte sich gewünscht, diese Nachricht nie gesehen zu haben um ein Leben in Ignoranz weiterleben zu können und hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und sich die Haare gerauft. Für einen Augenblick waren ihm Tränen in den Augen gestanden, bevor er sie hastig hinfort geblinzelt hatte. Das hatte doch nichts zu bedeuten. Er schrieb auch manchmal mit Matsumoto oder Rukia, aber deswegen würde er nicht mit denen zusammen sein wollen. Oder Sex haben oder sowas. Er war nicht eifersüchtig. Und auch nicht misstrauisch.

  
Dennoch ertappte er sich dabei, wie er darüber nachdachte, ob Ichigo in letzter Zeit irgendwie anders gewesen war. Vielleicht ein wenig nachdenklicher als sonst? Und ein wenig missmutiger?

  
Unsinn.

  
Für den heutigen Abend würde er Sake besorgen. Ichigo war noch immer nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem starken Alkohol, aber er trank immer ein wenig mit, wenn auch nur Renji zuliebe, und Renji liebte, wie unkoordiniert Ichigo dann war und wie ungehemmt im Bett.

  
Dieses Mal ging es aber nicht darum, den Sex ein wenig aufzupeppen.

  
Ichigo wurde nämlich auch gesprächiger, wenn er getrunken hatte und meist erinnerte er sich am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr allzu sehr daran, wovon er am letzten Abend geredet hatte und das wollte er sich dieses Mal zunutze machen.

  
Vielleicht war es unfair und fies und alles andere als vertrauensvoll gegenüber Ichigo, aber wieder drängte sich die Frage in ihm auf, wie lange eine Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Shinigami gut gehen konnte.

  
"Hey Renji." erklang Ichigos Stimme vom anderen Ende des Büros und er zuckte zusammen. Da war er doch tatsächlich so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht gehört hatte, wie die Tür aufging. "Ja Hübscher?" antwortete er hastig und Ichigo grinste schief. "Na, woran hast du gedacht?" fragte er seinen Freund keck. Renji lächelte schwach. "An dich." antwortete er, faltete die Hände ineinander und legte sein Kinn darauf ab. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte Ichigo den Raum durchquert und beugte sich über den Tisch hinweg hinab, um Renji küssen zu können, eine Hand an der Wange des Rotschopfes.

  
Der ging auf den Kuss ein.

  
War Ichigo ein bisschen weniger bei der Sache als sonst? War sein Kuss nicht ganz so tief und leidenschaftlich? Unsinn. Er malte nur wieder den Teufel an die Wand.

  
Langsam öffnete Renji die geschlossenen Augen wieder, als Ichigo von ihm abließ. Sein Blick fiel auf die Umhängetasche des anderen. "Du gehst schon?"

  
Ichigo rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. "Jup. Hab Papa versprochen, dass ich mal wieder zu Hause vorbeischaue." "K-Kommst du später nach Hause?" fragte Renji und fühlte das Bedürfnis in sich aufsteigen, sich selbst eins überzuschlagen. Ichigo ging zu seiner _Familie_ , nicht zu einem anderen Mädchen oder Jungen. Er hatte gar nicht das Recht dazu, so defensiv zu klingen und mit Hundeaugen zu Ichigo aufzusehen als würde der tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken spielen, woanders zu übernachten. Und selbst wenn: _Familie_. Nicht jemand anderes.

  
"Na klar." antwortete Ichigo da auch schon. Er schien gut drauf. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie anders Renji sich aufführte.

  
Sie wechselten ein letztes _Bis später_ und dann war Ichigo auch schon gegangen.

  
Für wie lange konnte eine Beziehung zwischen einem Unsterblichen und einem Menschen gut gehen?

Diese Frage stellte sich Renji auch dann noch, als er im Konbini um die Ecke eine Flasche Sake kaufte und selbst dann noch, als er mit den Worten "Bin wieder da." in die leere Wohnung trat, die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte und sich ein Glas Wasser nahm, weil seine Kehle furchtbar trocken war und er heute eindeutig nicht genug getrunken hatte, obwohl Ichigo ihm schon oft genug erklärt hatte, wie wichtig das doch ist.

  
Ohne viel Motivation packte er den Sake und die Snacks aus, die er besorgt hatte und wühlte in seinem Schrank nach einem Film, den sie noch nicht gesehen hatten, bevor er den Flachbildfernseher anmachte und die DVD einlegte.

  
Ichigo hatte ihm eine SMS geschrieben und gesagt, dass er in etwa einer Stunde zurück sein würde. Das war nun schon über eine halbe Stunde her.

  
Er holte Tassen herbei. Keine Sakeschälchen heute.

  
Dann rieb er sich die schwitzigen Handinnenflächen an seiner Hose ab, ließ sich in den Sitzsack fallen und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht wissen, was vor sich ging. Oder ob. Selig sind die Unwissenden. Erst jetzt verstand er diesen Spruch so richtig.

  
Die Titelmusik des Films begann zu spielen und er betätigte schnell den Knopf auf der Fernbedienung, um den Film zu starten und pausierte ihn dann, bevor er sich wieder zurücklehnte.

  
Er war in Gedanken versunken und dann - so fürchtete er - auch kurz weg gedämmert, denn die Sonne stand schon um einiges tiefer. Er wachte davon auf, dass ein Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde und er sprang so abrupt auf, dass er beinahe die Sakeflasche umstieß.

  
Für den ersten Moment war er noch so schlaftrunken, dass er gar nicht mehr daran dachte, was er für den Abend geplant hatte und stand mit einem breiten Grinsen gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt da und wartete darauf, dass Ichigo eintrat. Der erwiderte sein Grinsen mit einem sanften Lächeln, ließ die Tür lautstark hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und stieg beim Laufen aus den Schuhen, bevor er die Arme um Renjis Hüften schlang und ihn sanft küsste.

  
Renji ging darauf ein, schlang den einen Arm seinerseits um Ichigos Schultern und legte die andere Hand an seine Wange, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

  
Frech grinste Ichigo zu ihm auf.

  
"Schaut aus als hättest du mich vermisst." "Immer." lächelte Renji und spielte mit einer halblangen, orangenen Haarsträhne, bevor er das Gesicht des Jüngeren in seine Hände nahm und ihn sanft mit sich zog, immer wieder kurze Küsse auf die weichen Lippen pressend.

  
Ichigos Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei zu dem zurecht geschobenen kleinen Tisch mit den Snacks und dem Sake und hinüber zu dem lichtverbreitenden Bildschirm.

  
"Ich sehe du warst fleißig." "Worauf du wetten kannst." grinste Renji gegen die Lippen des nicht mehr ganz so sehr Kleineren und drückte ihn kurzerhand auf den Sitzsack herab, bevor er es sich neben ihm gemütlich machte und seinen Kopf gegen Ichigos Schulter lehnte.

  
"Lust auf kuscheln?" fragte Ichigo amüsiert und der Rothaarige nickte. Keinen Moment später schlang sich ein Arm um seinen Kopf und presste ihn näher und Renjis eigenen Arme schlangen sich um Ichigos Hüften, während er nach der Fernbedienung auf Ichigos anderer Seite angelte und den Film startete.

  
Wer wusste schon, für wie lange er Ichigo noch so nahe sein konnte. Oder durfte. Für einen Augenblick traten Tränen in seine Augenwinkel doch er blinzelte sie tapfer weg und kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund heran.

  
Obwohl er doch sonst immer für Actionfilme zu haben war, bekam er dieses Mal kaum etwas davon mit. Er war in Gedanken und mit der Nase in Ichigos Oberteil und das Herz war ihm furchtbar schwer.

  
Noch mehrmals kämpfte er mit Tränen und obwohl es Ichigo sicherlich auffiel, dass Renji dieses Mal nicht jede Actionszene zu kommentieren hatte, schob er das vermutlich auf die harte Arbeit.

  
Ichigo schnappte sich die Packung Chips und nippte ein paar Mal am Sake.

  
Renji ließ die Finger von beidem.

  
Als der Film endete, war Ichigo schon leicht angeschwipst. Genau darauf hatte er gewartet.

  
Erst jetzt löste er sich von seinem Freund. Ihm war der Arm eingeschlafen und die Schulter schmerzte und in seinem Gesicht befand sich ein breiter, roter Abdruck, doch es störte ihn nicht weiter. Er nahm sich nun selbst einen Schluck Sake, während der letzte Rest des Abspanns durchlief.

  
Er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wann er es tat, aber irgendwann landete sein Kopf in Ichigos Schoß und er sah zu ihm auf, sanft lächelnd, während er ihn betrachtete. Wie das Haar ihm auf einer Seite wirr abstand. Sein schmales Gesicht mit den leicht geröteten Wangen. _Ich liebe dich_ lag ihm auf der Zunge, einfach deswegen, weil es wahr war und weil er nicht wusste wie sonst er dieses Gespräch beginnen sollte.

  
Dieses Mal musste er es nicht. Ichigo redete von ganz allein, die Zunge gelockert durch den stechenden Reiswein, der Ichigo husten ließ, als er erneut einen kleinen Schluck nahm.

  
Eine Hand befand sich in Renjis Haar und kämmte leicht durch die wirren Strähnen.

  
"Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, Kinder zu haben?" wurde Renji gefragt und ein tonnenschweres Gewicht legte sich auf seine Brust. "Nein." antwortete er ehrlich. Es war nicht so, dass er Kinder nicht mochte oder sowas, aber als Kind hatte er nicht die Mittel dazu gehabt und seitdem er bei den Shinigami war hatte er keine Zeit mehr dazu. Zudem gab es niemanden, mit dem er Kinder haben wollte. Ichigo war nun einmal eben ein Kerl. "Warum nicht?" fragte Ichigo, nachdem er einen weiteren Schluck Sake genommen hatte.

  
Renji erklärte es ihm.

  
"Das heißt, du würdest mich schwängern, wenn ich ne Frau wäre." Amüsiert betrachtete Renji, wie Ichigo bis hinter die Ohrspitzen rot wurde. Seine Wangen wurden nicht mehr so oft heiß wie damals noch, aber Renji fand es noch immer unglaublich süß, wenn er es schaffte, seinen Freund so in Verlegenheit zu bringen. "Klar." meinte Renji. "Du wärst ein guter Vater. Mutter. Elternteil." versuchte er es mit ein paar Worten, bis er eines fand, das einigermaßen passte. Ichigos Mundwinkel zuckten. "Wieso fragst du das?" zwang sich Renji nun zu einer Gegenfrage. Ichigo zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. "Willst _du_ Kinder haben?" fragte Renji ihn und Ichigos Blick wurde weltfern. "Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete er zaghaft, bevor er noch einen Schluck Sake nahm.

  
Das kurze Zögern in Ichigos Stimme hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte zumindest einmal darüber nachgedacht. Häufiger vielleicht.

  
Sein Freund war nun angetrunken genug. Sanft nahm Renji ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und stellte sie beiseite.

  
"Du weißt…" begann er langsam. "dass du mit mir keine Kinder haben kannst?" "Ich weiß." nickte der Jüngere. "Aber-" "Und du weißt, dass…" Jetzt stockte seine Stimme doch und wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augenwinkel. "dass ich dich gehen lassen würde, wenn das deinem Wunsch entspricht."

  
Eine flache Hand traf seine Wange mit einem Klatschen. "Idiot." fauchte Ichigo ihn mit belegter Stimme an. "Wieso sollte ich das wollen?" Renji zuckte mit den Schultern. Er rieb sich nicht die Wange, auch wenn er das Bedürfnis dazu hatte.

  
"Es ist wahr, Inoue schreibt mir in letzter Zeit häufiger und manchmal… manchmal erwische ich mich dabei wie ich denke, was wäre wenn, aber ich würde dich niemals für sie verlassen."

  
Es war nun Ichigos Hand, die über seine Wange strich. "Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr dafür. Und auch wenn du manchmal echt anstrengend bist und ein Idiot… Niemals. Hörst du? Niemals."

  
Ichigo beugte sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn. Unbemerkt von seinem Freund rollte eine Träne an Renjis Wange zu seinem Ohr herab.

  
Sie hatten die Ewigkeit miteinander. Irgendwann starb Ichigo und dann konnten sie zusammen sein. Jetzt aber war es nicht fair, Ichigos ganzes Leben zu beanspruchen. Das Leben eines Menschen währte so kurz. Renji war nach menschlichen Maßstäben schon ein alter Mann gewesen, da war Ichigo noch gar nicht geboren.

  
Er zog Ichigo tiefer in den Kuss hinein, während seine Finger über sein Gesicht fuhren, durch sein Haar, über jede bekannte Narbe und die Konturen seines Gesichts, die er besser kannte als seine eigenen.

  
Ichigos Kuss wurde träger. Der Sake und der lange Arbeitstag machten sich bemerkbar.

  
Renji zog Ichigo umständlich an seinen Körper heran, der Jüngere kuschelte sich an ihn heran und nur kurze Zeit später war er auch schon weg gedämmert, während Renji sein Gesicht in Ichigos Schulter vergrub und lautlos weinte.

  
Er wusste, was er tun musste. Und er hasste sich dafür. Hasste, dass Ichigo ein Mensch war und er eine Seele und hasste, dass er ihm so sehr verfallen war, dass sein Herz in tausende Stücke zerrissen werden würde, die er niemals wieder richtig aneinanderfügen können würde. Aber ja, er wusste was er zu tun hatte.

Während Ichigo in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett schlief, saß Renji am Tisch und arbeitete eine Art Plan aus. Ichigo mochte angetrunken gewesen sein, aber Renji wusste, dass er es so gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass er ihn für nichts in der Welt verlassen würde.

  
Wieso tat er das eigentlich? Diese Frage hatte er sich schon mehrere Male gestellt, seitdem er zu seinem Entschluss gekommen war. Ichigo _wollte_ doch bei ihm bleiben, es war ja nicht so, als würde er ihn dazu zwingen oder etwas in der Art.

  
Er hatte Angst davor, verletzt zu werden, also verletzte er lieber andere? Das war Stuss. Hatte er Angst davor, dass Ichigo ihn irgendwann einmal verlassen würde - aus welchen Gründen auch immer? Er maßte sich da einiges an, zu denken, darüber bestimmen zu können, was das Beste für Ichigo war - aber auf lange Sicht gesehen war es das. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nicht, dass Ichigo ihm irgendwann einmal die Schuld dafür gab, dass er Dinge in seinem Leben verpasst hatte, nur weil er bei Renji geblieben war.

  
Sein Kopf zersprang fast vor lauter Denken.

  
Eines war klar, er konnte Ichigo nicht von heute auf morgen sagen, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen sein konnten.

  
Das war zu auffällig. Ichigo würde nachhaken. Am Ende würde er noch denken, dass jemand Renji dazu erpresste und alles dafür geben, um den nicht existierenden Erpresser zu finden und zu bestrafen. Ja, das traute er seinem Freund durchaus zu.

  
Wenn alles gut lief würde sich Ichigo nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie einen Film angesehen hatten, nicht aber mehr daran, dass und worüber sie geredet hatten. Das wäre am besten.

  
Langsame Schritte.

  
Es wusste, dass es ihm selbst und Ichigo gleichermaßen das Herz zerreißen wird, aber Renji musste stetig immer distanzierter zu ihm werden. Kühler. Nicht mehr so häufig lächeln. Ihm den Sex verweigern. Und dann musste er die große Bombe fallen lassen. _Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Es hat keinen Sinn. Lass es uns beenden._

  
Er wusste, dass ihm dies am allerschwersten fallen würde.

  
Er sollte Schauspielunterricht nehmen. Vielleicht bei Byakuya. Damit man ihm nicht ansah, dass jedes Wort davon eine Lüge war. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und seine Schultern bebten lautlos.

  
Wenn Ichigo getrunken hatte, konnte ihn kaum etwas wieder aufwecken.

  
Diese Nacht hatte er zum trauern, dann musste er den bösen Jungen spielen, ohne dass ihm die Gesichtszüge auch nur einmal entgleisten.

  
Ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihm und er presste eine Hand vor seinen Mund, obwohl er wusste, dass Ichigo durchschlafen würde.

  
Er wollte aufstehen, doch seine Knie zitterten zu sehr und so robbte er schwerfällig zu ihrem Bett herüber. Sein Blick wanderte über die schlafenden Gesichtszüge des so viel Jüngeren und erneut schüttelte ihn ein Weinkrampf.

  
Ächzend kletterte er ins Bett und zog Ichigo an sich heran, vergrub sein tränennasses Gesicht in dem weichen Haar und konnte dennoch keinen Trost in dem warmen Körper finden, den er da an sich presste.

  
Ichigo grummelte etwas unverständliches, wachte aber - wie erwartet - nicht auf.

  
Renji lag noch sehr, sehr lange wach, bevor er in einen unruhigen Schlummer fiel.

  
Auch am nächsten Morgen war er wieder als erstes wach.

  
Unbemerkt von seinem noch immer schlafenden Freund löste er sich von ihm und tapste mit schlurfenden Schritten ins Badezimmer.

  
Sein Gesicht war ganz aufgequollen und seine Augen rot umrandet, seine Nase zu vor lauter Schleim und so schnäuzte er sich erst einmal ordentlich, bevor er unter die Dusche trat und eine eiskalte Dusche nahm. Es half nicht sonderlich. Wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen und wütend wischte er sie weg.

  
So leise wie nur irgendwie möglich machte er sich fertig für die Arbeit. Hunger hatte er keinen, stattdessen trank er einen Kaffee, obwohl er sich noch immer nicht so ganz für dieses Getränk erwärmen konnte. Normalerweise weckte er Ichigo auf, damit sie zusammen frühstücken konnten - Ichigo fing erst später mit der Arbeit an als er - aber heute ließ er ihn schlafen.

  
Er konnte jetzt nicht so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Vermutlich würde er nur wieder in Tränen ausbrechen, wenn Ichigo ihn necken würde, ihn küssen würde oder ihm einen funkelnden, verliebten Blick zuwarf.

  
Seine Lippen bebten und er presste sie zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

  
Langsam schlich er zum Bett und rüttelte den Jüngeren sanft an der Schulter. Ein grummeln ertönte und Ichigo wandte sich auf die andere Seite.

  
"Hey, du musst aufstehen." sagte er mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme und Ichigo blinzelte verwirrt, während Renji ihm schon den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Er konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen.

  
"Du gehst schon?" hörte er Ichigo verschlafen grummeln und er nickte, schon im Flur, um sich die Schuhe anzuziehen. "Ja. Bin spät dran. Muss los. Bis später." Er war zu auffällig. Er war zu kalt. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er sofort wieder in Tränen ausbrechen würde, wenn er auch nur irgendeine Emotion in seine Stimme einfließen lassen würde.

  
"Okay." hörte er Ichigo noch sagen, bevor er die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ und sich für einen Moment gegen sie lehnte, dann verließ er fluchtartig das Haus, bevor Ichigo ihm folgen konnte.

  
Ichigo musste bemerkt haben, dass Renji ganz und gar nicht zu spät dran gewesen war. Vielleicht auch nicht. Er sah noch ein wenig verkatert aus, als er ins Büro kam, Renji einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

  
"Du hast mich gar nicht geweckt." sagte er in die Stille des Raumes hinein und klang dabei so entrüstet und verwirrt, dass Renji beinahe gelacht hätte. "Ja. Sorry." sagte er, noch immer über das Blatt gebeut, das er gerade bearbeitete. "Hast so gut geschlafen, wollt dich nicht wecken." redete er sich heraus und Ichigo nahm es so hin und rieb sich den Nacken, während der Hauch eines Lächelns über sein Gesicht glitt. Renji erwiderte es zaghaft.

  
Langsame Schritte.

  
Nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen.

Einen Monat später spürte Renji, dass er schon um einiges kälter geworden war. Nicht nur zu Ichigo, sondern auch zu jedem anderen in seiner Umgebung.

  
Er konnte nicht einmal richtig etwas dafür. Um gegenüber Ichigo anders zu werden, musste er es auch zu jedem anderen, musste sich hinter einer Maske verstecken. Ichigo war äußerst verwirrt gewesen, als er ihm das erste Mal den Sex abgeschlagen hatte, obwohl sein Glied der Idee absolut nicht abgeneigt war.

  
Und dann auch noch mit einer so dummen Ausrede wie _Ich bin müde_. "O-Okay." hatte Ichigo gesagt, ein wenig überfordert und hatte sich den Nacken gerieben, während seine braunen Augen in Renjis Gesicht gesucht hatten, nach dem wahren Grund für die Abweisung oder ob er wirklich so müde war. Renji hatte ihm im Versuch der Versöhnung einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt und sich dann in das Bett gelegt, obwohl er eigentlich noch überhaupt nicht müde war. Er musste wenigstens den Anschein wahren.

  
Dennoch war er noch über eine Stunde später noch wach gewesen und hatte gelauscht, wie Ichigo erst die Küche ein wenig auf Vordermann gebracht und dann eine Dusche genommen und dann ein Buch gelesen hatte, bevor er zu ihm ins Bett gekrabbelt war.

  
Renji war zusammengezuckt und ein wenig von ihm abgerückt, mit geschlossenen Augen, als hätte er es im Schlaf getan und er hatte Ichigos traurigen Blick in seinem Nacken fühlen können und wie er mit einem leisen Seufzen ein Stück abseits von ihm auf den Rücken gesunken und die Decke über sich gezogen hatte.

  
Traurigkeit und Verwirrung lagen wie eine schwere Wolke über ihnen und zum ersten Mal seitdem er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, Ichigo ein richtiges Menschenleben zu gewähren, lief wieder eine Träne über seine Wange und versickerte im Kopfkissen.

  
Oh Kami, er hatte nichts lieber gewollt, als sich zu Ichigo umzudrehen und sich an ihn zu pressen, doch er hatte der Versuchung widerstanden.

  
Einen weiteren Monat später hatten sie so wenig Sex, dass Renjis Körper bei jeder kleinsten Berührung in Flammen stand und alles masturbieren dieser Welt es nicht besser machte.

  
Ichigo hatte versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er hatte jeden seiner Versuche abrupt abgeblockt, sein Gesicht war erst hart geworden und dann hatte er mit einem Lächeln, dass nicht bis in seine Augen reichte gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Mittlerweile klang er dabei schon ganz überzeugend.

  
Ichigo glaubte ihm nicht.

  
Einmal war er über seine Hüften gesprungen und hatte ihn zu Boden gedrückt, ihm gedroht, ihn ans Bett zu fesseln, bis Renji ihm erzählen würde was wirklich los war und Renji hatte Ichigo harsch von sich gestoßen und ihn mit "Fass mich nicht an!" angefaucht. Ganz verschreckt war Ichigo zurückgewichen, während Renji das Zimmer verlassen und sich im Bad eingeschlossen hatte, weil ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und sein Körper brannte und es ihn so sehr nach Sex gelüstete, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.

  
Ein paar Wochen danach war es ähnlich gewesen und er war aufgesprungen und aus der Wohnung geflohen.

  
Er hatte noch gehört, wie Ichigo ihm gefolgt war, aber kurzerhand war er in seinen Seelenkörper gewechselt und hatte Shunpo verwendet, um ganz schnell ganz weit weg zu kommen.

  
Die Nacht hatte er erst in einer Bar verbracht, wo er sich so sehr betrunken hatte, dass er kaum mehr geradeaus sehen hatte können, bevor er zum Büro der sechsten Einheit getorkelt war und dort im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte, zu sehr KO um zu weinen. Am nächsten Tag hatte er sich in einem Einzelbüro eingeschlossen und hatte Rikichi gesagt, dass niemand, absolut _niemand_ ihn zu stören hatte und wenn die verfluchte Menschenwelt in Flammen aufging.

  
Auch an diesem Abend ging er nicht wieder nach Hause. Am nächsten Tag passte Ichigo ihn ab, als er gerade aufs Klo ging - denn solche niederen Bedürfnisse hatte auch ein unsterblicher Shinigami - und bevor Renji es sich versah, hatte Ichigo ihn in das nächstbeste Büro gezerrt, als er aus der Toilette kam - ihr eigenes - und war vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken, hatte sein Gesicht in Renjis Hosenbein gepresst und ihn darum angebettelt, dass er doch wieder zurück nach Hause kommen solle. Dass er nicht wusste, was er falsch gemacht hatte, aber dass es besser werden würde, dass er alles für ihn tun würde.

  
Oh Kami wie er diesen Kerl doch liebte. Er hatte ihn nicht einmal ansehen können. Er war nicht in der Lage, in das verzweifelte, tränennasse Gesicht des Jüngeren zu sehen, der sein Bein umschlungen hielt und in den rauen Stoff seiner nicht mehr frischen Hose schluchzte. "Okay." hatte er gesagt, ohne viel Regung in der Stimme.

  
War er wirklich schon so kalt geworden? Da war keine Emotion mehr in seiner Stimme. Seine Unterlippe hatte für einen Moment gebebt, doch das Schluchzen hatte er hinuntergeschluckt und Tränen waren keine gekommen.

  
"Lässt du mich jetzt los?" hatte er gesagt, seine Stimme immer noch emotionslos. Verflucht, Byakuya war im Moment gerade eine wahre Sintflut an Emotionen im Gegensatz zu ihm.

  
Er spürte, wie Ichigo den Kopf schüttelte. "Niemals. Ich lass dich nicht los." Tatsächlich festigte sich der Griff des Jüngeren, bis er beinahe schmerzhaft war und Renjis Herz wäre jetzt wohl in tausende Stücke zerbrochen, wenn es da noch etwas gäbe, das lebendig genug gewesen wäre um zerbrechen zu können.

  
Gefasst blickte er auf den jungen Mann herab, der sich noch immer an sein Bein klammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.

  
Mit einem Seufzen beugte er sich ein Stück herab, löste mit Gewalt, die nicht so sanft war wie noch einen Monat zuvor, Ichigos Arme von sich und beugte sich ein Stück tiefer zu ihm herab, Ichigos Handgelenke noch immer in seinen Händen haltend. Vielleicht war da doch noch Leben in ihm. Vielleicht zerbrach da doch gerade etwas in ihm. Als Ichigo mit tränennassem Gesicht zu ihm aufblickte, zitternd und so verwirrt und traurig - ja, vielleicht zerbrach doch noch etwas in ihm. "Ich hab doch gesagt, ich komm wieder nach Hause." Nur schwerfällig brachte er die Worte _nach Hause_ über die Lippen. "Jetzt komm schon hoch, wir müssen heute noch was gearbeitet kriegen."

  
Dieses Mal sah er in _Ichigos_ Augen etwas zerbrechen. _Bist du jetzt glücklich?_ fragte er sich selbst. _Jetzt hast du ihn fast da wo du ihn haben wolltest._ Nein. Er war nicht glücklich.

  
Er ließ Ichigos Handgelenke abrupt los und stand auf, um zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen, sich zu setzen und sich einen Bericht aus dem Stapel zu ziehen. Er sah nicht auf, aber Ichigo kniete noch immer auf dem Boden und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bevor er sich still und leise erhob und mit gesenkten Schultern und schlurfenden Schritten zu seinem Tisch schlich.

  
Ichigo sah und sprach ihn für den Rest des Tages nicht an und Renji war froh darüber. Niemals hätte er seinen Blick ausgehalten.

  
An diesem Abend ging Ichigo überpünktlich nach Hause. An der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal zu Renji um, das Gesicht blass und eingefallen, doch er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen. "Ich werde da sein." sagte Renji in einer Stimme, als würde er einem Fremden von seinem Tag erzählen.

  
Ichigo nickte nur, bevor er leise aus dem Büro ging.

  
Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, brach Renjis Fassade zusammen.

  
Sein Gesicht sank auf die Tischplatte herab, während ihn ein kleiner Nervenzusammenbruch ereilte.

Er hatte zwar versprochen, _das_ er nach Hause kommen würde, nicht aber _wann_. Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht, als er ihre Wohnung betrat. Er hatte überlegt, ob er etwas trinken gehen sollte, hatte sich aber dagegen entschieden.

  
Mit einem müden Blick zum Bett stellte er fest, dass Ichigo schon schlief. Leise lief er in die Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser - sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich - und ging aufs Klo, bevor er - bekleidet in Shirt und Jogginghose - ins Bett stieg.

  
Er stellte fest, dass Ichigo wohl doch noch nicht schlief, denn er zuckte zusammen. Renji ließ Abstand zwischen ihnen, auch dann, als Ichigo sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, erst auf den Rücken und dann auf die andere Seite. Er trug noch seine Kleidung.

  
Die Wangen des Jüngeren waren feucht und seine Augen verweint und just in diesem Moment kullerte auch schon wieder eine Träne über seine Nase und tropfte auf das Kissen.

  
Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen war zu hören, als Ichigo den Arm nach ihm ausstreckte. Er rührte sich nicht.

  
Tatsächlich konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, Ichigo je so richtig weinen gesehen zu haben. Lusttränen - andauernd. Aber so? "Bitte." vernahm er eine Stimme, so gepresst und verzerrt, dass er sie beinahe nicht als Ichigos erkannte. "Bitte." sagte er noch einmal, seine Stimme dieses Mal kaum vernehmbar.

  
Er wusste, was Ichigo zu sagen versuchte. Er hörte es in seiner Stimme. Bitte nimm mich in den Arm. Bitte stoß mich nicht wieder weg. Bitte sag mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Bitte hab mich lieb.

  
Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, kniff sie zusammen und versuchte, den Jüngeren auszublenden. Ein gepresstes Schluchzen zerstörte seine Selbstbeherrschung. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass Ichigos Lider herabgesunken waren, ebenso sein Arm, den er zu seinem Gesicht bewegte, um es in seiner Hand zu verstecken.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick rückte Renji zaghaft an ihn heran und legte ebenso zaghaft einen Arm um Ichigos Schultern.

  
Ichigo vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Oberteil und Renji hielt ihn fest, nicht so sehr, wie er es gerne würde, aber ein wenig.

  
"Was hab ich falsch gemacht?" hörte er Ichigo undeutlich durch Rotz in der Nase und tränenerstickter Stimme sagen. "Sags mir, bitte. I-Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich halt das nicht mehr aus."

  
Das war also der Moment?

  
Renji seufzte lautlos und schloss die Augen, sog ein letztes Mal Ichigos Duft in seine Nase, bevor er mit leiser Stimme log: "Es tut mir Leid, ich hätts schon viel früher sagen sollen. Ich empfinde nichts mehr für dich."

  
Er spürte, wie Ichigo wie unter einem Schlag zusammenzuckte und seine Schultern unter seinem Arm zu zucken begannen.

  
"Bitte nicht." verklang erstickt an seiner Schulter, während Ichigo ruckartig den Kopf schüttelte. "Bitte sag das nicht. I-Ich kann mich ändern. Sag mir was ich falsch gemacht hab, bitte, _bitte_."

  
Renji schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht." stellte er fest und Ichigo presste sein Gesicht fester gegen Renjis Brust und Renji ließ ihn weinen.

  
Er selbst war vollkommen ausgelaugt. Unfähig zu irgendeiner Reaktion.

  
Er wünschte sich nur, dass es endlich vorbei wäre, dass Ichigo gehen würde, damit er in einem ruhigen Eckchen so viel Sake trinken konnte, dass er ins Koma fiel.

  
Ichigo von sich schiebend setzte er sich auf. "Ich glaub ich geh besser wieder." sagte er, doch da klebte Ichigo auch schon an seinem Rücken, die Arme um seinen Hals und seine Brust geschlungen. 

  
"Bitte, gib mir eine Chance." bettelte der Jüngere, während er atemlose, tränennasse Küsse gegen seinen Hals presste. "Mach mit mir was du willst, aber geh nicht, bitte."

  
Renji stand abrupt auf und schüttelte Ichigo damit ab. Man sagte, dass wenn man sich etwas nur lange genug einredete, dass es dann Wirklichkeit bekam und dass wenn man sich allzu sehr in etwas hineinsteigerte, wenn man sich beispielsweise nur stark genug vorstellte, dass man krank war, dann wurde man es auch.

  
Er hatte sich nun für eine solch lange Zeit eingeredet, dass er Ichigo nicht liebte, das die verzweifelten Liebesbezeugungen des anderen ihn anekelten. 

  
"Fass mich bitte nicht an." quetschte er hervor, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und Ichigo sank auf dem Bett in sich zusammen, während Renji sich fieberhaft ein paar Sachen zusammensuchte, die er brauchen könnte. Ichigo konnte die Wohnung haben. Sie bedeutete ihm nichts ohne den Jüngeren.

  
Dann jedoch war Ichigo tatsächlich schneller als er selbst.

  
Er schwankte mehr denn das er stand und er hatte wohl den Arm ausgestreckt, um ihn zu berühren, Renji konnte den Luftzug spüren, aber die Berührung kam nicht. "I-Ich geh. Das hier ist deins." vernahm er Ichigos erstickte Stimme und dann war der Jüngere auch schon an ihm vorbei gestürmt. Einen Moment später fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

  
Renji sank auf die Knie wo er stand, während stumme Tränen über seine Wangen rannen.

  
Er presste seine Stirn gegen den Boden und fiel schwer zur Seite. Dort blieb er liegen.

Ichigo kam am nächsten Tag nicht zur Arbeit.

  
Auch nicht am Tag danach. Renji fragte nicht nach, rief nicht an und meldete ihn nicht einmal krank oder so etwas.

  
Dafür kamen auf seinem Mobiltelefon unzählige Nachrichten an. Nachrichten und Anrufe. Er nahm nicht ab und las die Dutzenden SMS nicht und nach einem Tag hörten sie auf.

  
Er selbst machte in diesen Tagen nicht einmal halb so viel seiner Arbeit, wie er das eigentlich sollte.

  
Was tat er noch hier in der Menschenwelt? Ihn hielt hier nichts. Er sollte die Zelte abbrechen und zurück in die Soul Society gehen. Dahin, wo Seelen eben hingehörten.

  
Ein paar Tage später explodierte ihm mit einem Mal beinahe die Tür ins Gesicht, als er sein Büro gerade verlassen wollte.

  
Bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, schleuderte ihn ein Fauststoß zu Boden, so heftig, dass etwas in seiner Nase brach und seinen Kiefer vollkommen taub zurückließ.

  
Eine Hand griff nach seinem Oberteil und zog ihn daran an die Höhe, bevor ein weiterer Fauststoß ihn traf, dieses Mal gegen seinen Wangenknochen, dicht unter seinem Auge.

  
Ein von unten gegen sein Kinn geführter Schlag schleuderte seinen Kopf zurück und ließ ihn hängend in den Armen desjenigen, der es sich auf die Fahne geschrieben hatte, sein armseliges Dasein zu beenden.

  
Er hatte ihn schon nach dem ersten Schlag erkannt. Shiba-san. Kurosaki Isshin. Ichigos Vater.

  
Und er hatte jeden einzelnen dieser Schläge verdient. Er wehrte sich nicht, obwohl er physikalisch durchaus dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Seine Arme hingen träge herab und seine einzige Regung bestand darin, sich Blut spuckend und nach Luft japsend zusammenzukrümmen, als die Hand, die ihn aufrecht hielt ihn losließ, er auf den Rücken fiel und sich stattdessen eine Ferse mit viel Anlauf und Schwung ruckartig in seinen Solar Plexus bohrte und ihm den Atem raubte.

  
Er rutschte in die Fötusstellung, noch immer nach Luft ringend, während er auf weitere Schläge wartete, doch die blieben aus.

  
Schwer atmend ergriff Isshin ihn am Revers und verfrachtete ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, presste ihn zurück und aufrecht und tat etwas, das vermutlich medizinisch war und von dem Renji keine Ahnung hatte, aber ein Stechen breitete sich in seinem kompletten Brustkorb aus, während er noch immer rasselnd nach Luft rang.

  
Er sah nicht allzu viel. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und für einen Moment befürchtete er, erblindet zu sein, bevor die Welt verschwommen wieder in seinen Fokus rückte.

  
Ohne es zu merken war er wieder umgekippt und lehnte halb an dem anderen Mann. Blut tropfte ihm aus der Nase und wollte einfach nicht aufhören, sein Kiefer knackste vernehmlich, als er den Mund öffnete und aus dem linken Auge sah er fast gar nichts mehr, so sehr zugeschwollen war es schon.

  
"Ich schwöre dir, ich könnte dich umbringen für das, was du meinem Sohn angetan hast." hörte er Isshin knurren, aber es dauerte ein paar lange Momente, bevor Renji kaum verständlich hervorbrachte: "Ich halte Euch nicht davon ab."

  
Ihm wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen, als Isshin so abrupt aufstand, dass er zur Seite kippte und liegen blieb, während Isshin ein paar Runden durch das Büro zog, ruhelos und sich das Haar raufend. "Verflucht ich werde nicht schlau aus dir Abarai." fauchte er den Rothaarigen an. "Ich hätte schwören können du hättest es ernst gemeint. Der Kerle ist auch so schon durch genug Scheiße und dann kommst du!"

  
Ein wütender Tritt traf ihn am Oberschenkel, doch er zuckte nur träge zusammen. Die Taubheit und Emotionslosigkeit, die ihn in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ergriffen hatte, wich abrupt von ihm und ließ ihn als ein bitter weinendes Bündel zurück.

  
"Und das verrückte ist, dass ich nicht glaube, mich in dir getäuscht zu haben. Wieso tust du ihm das an? Und dir, wo wir schon dabei sind?"

  
Renji fand nicht die Kraft zu reden. Isshin kniete sich letzten Endes neben ihn und tätschelte ihm hilflos die Schulter.

  
Sein Körper schmerzte von den Schlägen, doch sein Herz war schlimmer dran. Es brauchte unendlich viele Minuten, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und nur noch stumm und erschöpft auf der Seite lag.

  
"Ist Euch schon einmal aufgefallen," begann er, furchtbar langsam und kaum verständlich, "wie er sich verändert hat? Er ist erwachsen geworden. Und ich bin noch immer ich, so wie vor hundert Jahren schon und so, wie ich auch in hundert Jahren noch sein werde. Er hat davon gesprochen, Kinder zu kriegen. Und von einem Mädchen, mit dem er in der Schule war. Er hätte mich niemals verlassen können. Ich kenne ihn doch. Das Leben eines Menschen ist so kurz. Wie kann ich ihn ruhigen Gewissens für mich beanspruchen?" Seine schweren Augenlider waren herabgesunken.

  
Isshin lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen die nahe Wand, die Knie halb an den Körper gezogen und nachdenklich. "Ich würde gern sagen, dass ich deine Denkweise verstehe, aber solltest du solche Entscheidungen nicht lieber Ichigo überlassen?" "Er kann sich doch nicht entscheiden. Er ist entzwei gerissen zwischen zwei Sachen die er haben will, die zusammen aber niemals funktionieren." "Und dann nimmst du ihm die Entscheidung also einfach ab? Was gibt dir das Recht dazu?" Renji schwieg. Das wusste er auch nicht. "Er soll nicht irgendwann bereuen, dass sein Leben anders verlaufen ist, als er das gewollt hat. Er ist ein Mensch, er gehört in diese Welt. Am besten vergisst er mich einfach."

  
Seine Stimme war leiser geworden.

  
Träge kämpfte er sich auf die Knie und spürte dabei jeden Knochen in seinem Körper. In sich zusammengesunken blieb er auf den Knien. "Ich bin nicht gemacht für den Hauptmannsposten. Ich werde ihn jemandem überlassen, der geeigneter dafür ist. Ich gehe zurück in die Soul Society." Isshin schwieg. "Vielleicht… Vielleicht habe ich das Glück, ihn nach dem Ablauf seiner Lebensspanne in der Soul Society zu sehen. Vielleicht hat er mir bis dahin vergeben."

  
Mit einem schwerfälligen Ächzen hievte sich Renji in die Höhe.

  
"Du schmeißt die Zeit mit Ichigo einfach so weg?" Renji schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer abgewandt von dem älteren Kurosaki. "Niemals. Diese letzten Jahre waren die besten meines Lebens." "Und du verschwindest einfach, ohne dich von ihm zu verabschieden? Da gibt es nichts, dass du ihm sagen willst?"

  
Mit verquollenem Gesicht wandte Renji sich um. "Da gibt es nichts was ich sagen kann, ohne es für ihn oder mich noch schmerzhafter zu machen als es ist. Ich hätte nichts lieber getan als alles für ihn aufzugeben und hier in dieser Welt zu leben, aber das ist physisch nicht möglich. Euer Sohn war das einzige, was mich in dieser Welt gehalten hat. Ein Teil von mir hat immer gewusst, dass es nie für immer sein wird, aber ich habe ihn zum schweigen gebracht und jede Sekunde mit ihm genossen. Ichigo ist jetzt erwachsen. Er hat jetzt andere Ziele. Eines Tages wird er mich vergessen haben und glücklich sein." "Und du?" "Ich bin ein Shinigami. Ich habe einen Job." "Und das reicht dir?"

  
Renji sagte nichts dazu.

  
"Sagt ihm nichts von unserem Gespräch hier. Es macht es nur schwerer für ihn. Ich werde noch heute wieder zurückgehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ichigo all seine Sachen kriegt, die er bei mir hat. Oder er kann die Wohnung haben, wenn er sie denn will, denn ich will sie nicht. Habt Dank für alles, Shiba-san. Weder Ichigo noch ich wären jetzt hier, wenn Ihr nicht gewesen wärt. Aber jetzt bitte ich Euch, lasst mich bitte allein."

  
Der ehemalige Shinigami verbeugte sich stumm vor Renji. Ein harter Blick traf ihn, den Renji nicht lesen konnte, bevor Isshin ihm einmal knapp zunickte und dann sein Büro verließ.

  
Mit langsamen Schritten machte er sich auf zu seinem Schreibtisch, um sein Kündigungsschreiben zu verfassen.

  
Er blieb nicht, um den restlichen Papierkram zu erledigen.

  
Am frühen Nachmittag wechselte er in seinen Seelenkörper, brachte Urahara den Gigai vorbei und befahl ihm, ihn zu zerstören, bevor er ein Tor öffnete und die Welten wechselte, ohne dass er zurückblickte.


	2. Fünfzig Jahre später

Renji arbeitete mittlerweile schon seit fast zehn Jahren als dritter Sitz in der neunten Abteilung, als ihn die Nachricht von Ichigos Tod ereilte. Es war kein Zufall gewesen, das er davon erfahren hatte. Er selbst mochte zwar jeglichen Kontakt mit der Menschenwelt akribisch gemieden haben, doch er hatte Rikichi auf ihn angesetzt gehabt.

  
Er wusste, dass Ichigo drei Jahre, nachdem er so fluchtartig gegangen war, Inoue geheiratet hatte und dass er drei Kinder hatte, einen älteren Sohn, ein Mädchen und dann noch einmal einen Sohn, die allesamt Papas orangerotes Haar geerbt hatten, das Mädchen allerdings die Augen ihrer Mutter und der jüngste Sohn die leicht reizbare Art, die Ichigo als Teenager an den Tag gelegt hatte.

  
Er wusste, dass Inoue etwas mit Biologie machte - was genau konnte er sich auch all die Jahre später noch partout nicht merken - und dass Ichigo seinem Vater mit der Klinik half.

  
Er wusste die genauen Geburtstage von Ichigos Kindern und später von seinen zwei Enkeln.

  
Jetzt, achtundfünfzig Jahre, fünf Monate und sechzehn Tage nachdem er Ichigo zum allerersten Mal bei seinem ersten Ausflug in der Menschenwelt getroffen hatte, bekam er von Rikichi den Bericht, dass Ichigo gestorben war, wohl an einem Lungenleiden, dass ihn schon seit ein paar Jahren quälte und zwei Jahre nach seiner Frau.

  
Er war erstaunt darüber, dass er keine Vorfreude und Glück empfand, sondern hauptsächlich Trauer.

  
Er nahm sich für den Rest des Tages frei - er hatte die letzten fünfzig Jahre beinahe pausenlos durchgearbeitet, da konnte er auch einmal frei haben - und ging zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahrhundert zurück in die Menschenwelt. Es war schon später Herbst und Karakura lag begraben unter einer dicken Schicht aus abgefallenem Laub. Ichigo hatte ihm damals oft gesagt, wie wenig er den Herbst leiden konnte. Es war kalt und windig und es wurde früh dunkel und alles um sie herum starb. Er glaubte, dass er nun verstand, was Ichigo damit gemeint hatte.

  
Rikichi hatte ihm zwar geschrieben, auf welchem Friedhof Ichigo begraben lag, doch er nahm sich Zeit, wanderte erst durch die Stadt und fühlte eine Welle aus Nostalgie über ihn schwappen, als er all die bekannten Orte sah. Er lief sogar an ihrer alten Wohnung vorbei, nur um festzustellen, dass das Namensschild einer anderen Familie daran hing. Natürlich. Er fragte sich bei der Gelegenheit, ob er damals überhaupt die Wohnung gekündigt hatte und wenn nicht er, wer dann. Vielleicht hatte ja die Polizei nach ihm gesucht, weil er einfach so verschollen war und wenn nur deswegen, weil er keine Miete mehr bezahlt hatte.

  
Er schluckte und hoffte, dass Ichigo damals wegen seiner Unbedachtheit keine Probleme bekommen hatte.

  
Sogar an der Kurosaki-Klinik lief er vorbei, wo er abrupt stehen blieb und beinahe laut "Ichigo!" gerufen hätte, bis der Mann sich umdrehte und er feststellte, dass die Ähnlichkeit zu Ichigo zwar extrem war, aber dass sein Kinn weniger markant war und seine Augenbrauen ein wenig weiter und die Augen mit längeren Wimpern besetzt. Der Mann, der gerade mit einem kleinen Handkoffer in das Auto stieg, mochte vielleicht vierzig Menschenjahre zählen. Einer von Ichigos Söhnen vermutlich, wie er gerade feststellte.

  
Ein kleines Mädchen, etwa neun Jahre alt, kam aus dem Haus gerannt und klopfte gegen die Autotür und der Mann öffnete sie wieder und beugte sich mit einem sanften Lächeln zu dem Mädchen herab und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, bevor er ihr das Haar zerzauste und sie ihm glücklich hinterher winkte, als der Mann davon fuhr.

  
Mit ein paar Tränen in den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er Ichigos Enkelin, bevor er sich langsam umwandte und davon ging. Weder das kleine Mädchen noch der Mann hatten die seltsame Gestalt mit dem roten Haar, der schwarzen Tracht und dem langen Schwert an der Seite bemerkt. Wenn schon nicht Ichigo so war zumindest Inoue dazu in der Lage gewesen, Geister und Shinigami zu sehen. Wie es schien hatten zumindest diese beiden diese Fähigkeit nicht vererbt bekommen.

  
Es war besser so. Besser für ihr Seelenheil.

  
Menschen sollten nichts mit Shinigami zu schaffen hatten. Oder Hollows.

  
Mit einem Schniefen wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof machte. Er kannte diesen Ort. Hier lag auch Ichigos Mutter begraben. Sie hatten damals immer wieder zusammen ihr Grab besucht.

  
Er kannte sogar den Weg dahin noch auswendig.

  
Auch nach Ichigos Grab musste er nicht lange suchen, es befand sich da, wo der Rest seiner Familie lag.

  
Eine alte Frau stand am Grab der Familie, die Hände gefaltet und in Gedanken oder Trauer versunken, Renji war sich nicht ganz sicher.

  
Sie wandte ihm den Blick zu, als er herantrat, sich nichts dabei denkend.

  
Unmerklich zuckte er zusammen und schimpfte sich einen Idioten. Er hätte warten sollen. Jetzt erst erkannte er sie wage als Karin, Ichigos jüngere Schwester.

  
Sie hatte graues Haar, das sie sich zu einem Dutt hochgeschlungen hatte und trug schwarz. Mit einem leisen Schniefen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem runzeligen Gesicht.

  
"Du." stellte sie fest, die Stimme zittrig und rauchig, die einer alten Frau.

  
"Ich erkenne dich. Du bist der Shinigami, der mit Ichi-Nii zusammen war - und der ihn dann verlassen hat."

  
Er befürchtete schon, dass die alte Frau mit ihrer Handtasche auf ihn losgehen würde, doch sie stand auf einen Stock gestützt da und begnügte sich damit, ihn wütend anzufunkeln.

  
Renji senkte den Blick auf Ichigos Grab hinab und legte kurz die Hände beisammen und betete dafür,, dass seine Seele keine Probleme hatte, in die Soul Society zu kommen.

  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ er die Arme wieder sinken, die linke Hand auf seinem Zanpakuto abgelegt. "Hatte er ein gutes Leben? Ein glückliches?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme und die alte Frau überlegte einen Moment lang. "Ja." sagte sie dann schließlich. "Dann habe ich alles richtig gemacht." sagte der Shinigami mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

  
Wieder - vielleicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten fünfzig Jahren - rann erneut eine Träne über seine Wange.

  
Karin betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. "Hast du ihn geliebt?" Renji zog die Nase hoch und nickte, die Augen geschlossen. "Mehr als alles andere." "Wieso hast du ihn dann verlassen? Ich habe Ichi-Nii noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen." Hastig wischte sich Renji die Tränen von den Wangen.

  
"Ich hab heute seinen Sohn gesehen. Und seine Enkeltochter. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es sie geben würde, wenn ich bei ihm geblieben wäre? Sieh mich an. Ich bin zweihundert Jahre alt und sehe noch aus wie zwanzig und du bist alt und Ichigo tot und sein Sohn sieht älter aus als ich und seine Enkelin sieht in ein paar Jahren wie meine ältere Schwester aus."

  
Die Frau schwieg für einen Moment. Sie schien es ihm nicht einmal übel zu nehmen, dass er sie alt genannt hatte.

  
"Weißt du, heute verstehe ich es, aber damals hätte ich dich dafür umgebracht, wenn du nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt worden wärest." Er lachte erstickt auf. "Das hat dein Vater auch gesagt, als er es damals versucht hat." Das schien sie zu überraschen. "Papa ist bei dir gewesen?" Renji nickte und lachte erneut. "Und er hat mich so heftig verprügelt, dass ich für zwei Wochen im Krankenlager lag." Mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln blickte er gen Himmel. "Ich hab es verdient gehabt."

  
"Das hast du." nickte sie.

  
Er schluckte schwer. "Hat er… weißt du, ob er mir je vergeben hat?" Karin schwieg, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und Renjis Schultern sanken herab. "Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat niemals wieder von dir geredet." Renji nickte nur.

  
Sie schwiegen für einen Moment.

  
"Wirst du ihn suchen? In der Soul Society?" fragte Karin ihn nun und jetzt erst wandte Renji ihr den Blick zu. "Das werde ich. Definitiv. Ich musste mich nur erst einmal selbst davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich… gegangen ist. Von hier."

  
Karin nickte. "Das ist er. Aber friedlich." Wieder lächelte Renji. "Das ist gut." Die alte Frau kam zu ihm herüber gehumpelt und ergriff mit erstaunlich festem Griff seinen Arm. "Finde ihn und pass auf ihn auf. Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich dich finden. Ich bin alt und schwach. Ich folge meinen Geschwistern in nicht allzu langer Zeit. Ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle."

  
Er nickte nur ernst. "Du hättest mir nicht zu drohen brauchen, damit ich auf ihn acht gebe. Habe es nicht eilig zu sterben." Er verbeugte sich vor ihr, vielleicht ein bisschen zu tief für ihren Stand, bevor er sich mit einem leichten Lächeln zurückzog und ein Tor in die Seelenwelt öffnete. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die alte Frau und das viel zu große Familiengrab trat er durch das Tor.

  
Ichigo war tot. Jetzt galt es, ihn in der riesigen Welt der Seelen zu finden.

Es hieß, dass ein Hauptmann der Gotei 13 nicht einfach so entlassen wurde. Er starb entweder im Kampf oder wurde unehrenhaft entlassen so wie Byakuya oder wurde verstoßen so wie Urahara oder wechselte die Seiten so wie Aizen. Man hörte nicht einfach so auf damit, ein Hauptmann zu sein.

  
Es gab keinen weiteren Fall so wie den seinen, zumindest so weit er wusste.

  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb er den Posten aufgeben und danach noch bei den Shinigami arbeiten durfte und warum niemals jemand auch nur ein Wort darüber gesagt hatte.

  
Auf jeden Fall mochte er zwar kein Hauptmann sein, aber Einfluss hatte er und davon nicht zu wenig.

  
Es war kaum möglich für einen einzelnen Shinigami, die gesamte Soul Society nach einer einzigen Seele abzusuchen. Die neunte Einheit patrouillierte heutzutage hauptsächlich die Ausläufer von Rukongai um dort Ordnung zu halten und bald wusste jeder aus der Division, nach was für einer Art Reiatsu - so schwach es auch sein mochte - er Ausschau zu halten hatte.

  
Gründe gab er keine für die plötzliche Suche in diesem Ausmaß und das ganze nur wegen einer einzigen Person, aber Renji war respektiert und teilweise vielleicht auch ein wenig berüchtigt und von den meisten gemocht. Es war kein wirklicher Auftrag, mehr eine Bitte und niemand schlug sie ihm ab.

  
Es dauerte dennoch einen ewig langen Monat, in dem Renji während seiner freien Zeit unermüdlich selbst durch die Straßen der verschiedenen Bezirke gewandert war, bis ein Bericht auf seinem Schreibtisch landete, der von einer eventuellen Sichtung des gesuchten Reiatsus in Sabitsura, dem vierundsechzigsten Bezirk in Ost-Rukongai, handelte.

  
Der Bericht dürfte nun schon zwei Tage alt sein, bis er aus dem weit entfernten Bezirk bis hierher gekommen war.

  
Dennoch wusste er aus Erfahrung, dass die meisten Seelen in einem Bezirk blieben, sobald sie erst einmal dort wohnten.

  
Er kannte den heutigen Ichigo vielleicht nicht, aber der junge Ichigo wäre vermutlich herumgewandert, nur um dann irgendwo sesshaft zu werden, wo es ihm am besten gefiel oder wo er Leute hatte, die er kannte. Zwar durfte er sich nicht allzu sehr darauf verlassen, dass er wirklich noch dort war, aber er hastete regelrecht durch seine Arbeit, bevor er sein Zanpakuto einsteckte - kein Shinigami ging jemals ohne - und sich dann rennend auf den Weg in den Bezirk machte.

  
Es erschrak ihn ein wenig, dass Ichigo in einem so weit entfernten Bezirk gelandet war. Es mochte dort besser sein als damals in Inuzuri, aber nicht sehr viel.

  
Zum ersten Mal seit einer ganzen Weile spürte er sein Herz heftig in seiner Brust schlagen.

  
Er wollte schreien vor Glück und weinen und gleichzeitig zog sich sein Herz immer wieder zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schlecht oder gut Ichigo sein plötzliches Auftauchen aufnehmen würde.

  
Es war schon früher Abend, bis er endlich in Sabitsura angekommen war, doch er gönnte sich keine Pause, sondern schlenderte - nun langsamer, um ja nichts zu verpassen - durch die Straßen.

  
Misstrauische Blicke trafen ihn von allen Seiten. Kein Wunder. Shinigami waren trotz häufiger Streifzüge nicht oft gesehen. Oder gern gesehen. Sie galten als die Elite, diejenigen, die es am besten hatten, während alle anderen litten und ums überleben kämpften.

  
Unermüdlich wanderte er weiter, auch nachdem die Sonne schon untergegangen war und die Standverkäufer ihre Buden geschlossen hatten. Er konnte, wollte jetzt nicht einfach so aufgeben.

  
Er sah eine Zweiergruppe Shinigami aus seiner Einheit und begrüßte sie, fragte sie zufällig, ob sie hier in der Nähe etwas von dem gesuchten Reiatsu gefunden hatten, doch sie konnten ihm nicht weiterhelfen, versprachen aber die Augen offen zu halten.

  
Sabitsura war groß und so weitete Renji seine Runden aus, lauschte auf jeden Hauch an Reiatsu, den er nur irgendwo in der Nähe erspürte, doch er fand nichts.

  
Vielleicht schlief Ichigo schon. Dann würde er sein Reiatsu nur wahrnehmen können, wenn er wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Er mochte sich verbessert haben, sein Bankai verbessert haben, vielleicht sogar ein wenig seine Kidou-Kentnisse - aber im Erspüren von Reiatsu war er nicht sonderlich gut.

  
Resigniert löste er die Schwertscheide von seinem Obi und ließ sich am Straßenrand zu Boden sinken, das Schwert neben sich in den Sand gesteckt.

  
Eigentlich musste er zurück. Morgen war eine Teambesprechung angesagt von den obersten zehn der neunten Einheit, zu denen er nun einmal auch gehörte und die startete schon morgens.

  
Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen den Griff seines Zanpakuto und atmete tief durch, resigniert und erschöpft und traurig darüber, Ichigo heute nicht gefunden zu haben.

  
Vielleicht war es falscher Alarm gewesen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht Ichigos Reiatsu gewesen. Von wo sollten seine Untergebenen auch wissen, wie genau sich Ichigos Reiatsu anfühlte?

  
Mit einem Seufzen kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine. Er sollte sich eine Unterkunft suchen und morgens früh noch einmal kurz suchen und dann schnellstmöglich zurück in die Seireitei.

  
Sein Zanpakuto hinter sich her ziehend lief er zurück durch die Straßen, hin zu einem Haus, das Zimmer vermietete.

  
Der Mann hinter dem Tresen wurde erst sehr blass, als er eintrat und verweigerte ihm dann die Unterkunft.  
Resigniert verließ Renji das Gebäude wieder. Er war gerade nicht zum kämpfen aufgelegt.

  
In einer dunklen Gasse setzte er sich zu einem Hund, der ihn anknurrte und einen schlafenden Mann, der so leicht bekleidet war, dass er in seinem Schlaf zitterte.

  
Mit einem langen Blick auf das zitternde Bündel kletterte Renji aus seinem Kosode und dem Shitagi darunter, legte den Shitagi über ihn und schlüpfte zurück in den Kosode, bevor er sich gegen die Wand lehnte, um ein wenig zu dösen.

  
Beim ersten Morgengrauen war er wieder auf den Beinen, nun ebenfalls leicht zitternd - die Nacht war wirklich furchtbar kalt gewesen - erstaunlicherweise aber noch mit all seinen Habseligkeiten. Vielleicht hatte der Hund sämtliche Nachtschwärmer von ihnen fern gehalten.

  
Der alte Mann schlief noch und - nur um ganz sicher zu gehen - schaute er ihm genau ins Gesicht, doch es war nicht Ichigo.

  
Mit steifen Gliedern machte er sich auf den Weg durch Sabitsura, doch obwohl er andere Routen nahm und noch einmal durch das Markviertel lief, fehlte von Ichigo noch immer jede Spur und so machte er sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zurück zur Seireitei.

Er wusste nicht genau, wieso sein Wunsch bewilligt wurde, aber zwei Wochen später bekam er die Erlaubnis für eine Expedition nach Sabitsura, die er leiten durfte.

  
Bei jeder freien Gelegenheit - was zugegeben nicht ganz so häufig war, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte - war er nach Sabitsura zurückgekehrt und hatte nach Ichigo gesucht - bisher noch erfolglos.

  
Von dieser einwöchigen Expedition erhoffte er sich, dass er mehr Zeit hatte, um auch den letzten Winkel des vierundsechzigsten Bezirks zu durchsuchen.

  
Sie hatten zwar ursprünglich ein anderes Ziel, aber wieder bat er seine Kameraden, nach dem Reiatsu Ausschau zu halten, nach dem schon die ganze Zeit über gesucht wurde.

  
Einer der jüngeren aus dem Trupp, der erst seit ein paar Jahren dabei war, hatte Renji gefragt: "Könnt Ihr uns nicht wenigstens eine Beschreibung von dem geben, den wir suchen, Abarai-san?" Er hatte nur schwermütig gelächelt. "Ich habe ihn seit über fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er heute aussieht." Das ließ den jüngeren Shinigami verstummen und dessen Schultern sanken herab. "D-Das tut mir Leid. War er Euch wichtig?" Renji hatte nur genickt. "Sehr." "Dann hoffe ich, dass Ihr ihn findet. Ich werde mein bestes geben, um ihn zu finden!" Das hatte die anderen Shinigami motiviert und Renji war mit einem etwas leichteren Herz als sonst an die Arbeit gegangen. Ein schwerer Sturm hatte viele der Behausungen hier zerstört - die wenigsten davon konnte man tatsächlich als richtige Häuser bezeichnen - und sie halfen fleißig mit dabei, alles wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

  
Der Hauptmann der Neunten hatte ihnen nicht allzu viel Zeit dafür zur Verfügung stellen können, denn es gab auch so schon genug Arbeit für sie alle, aber Renji war froh, helfen zu können. Als er jung war hätte er sich gewünscht, dass die Shinigami Leute in ihren Bezirk geschickt hätten, um ihnen bei solchen Dingen zu helfen.

  
Die Woche war schon fast um und Renji hatte in jeder freien Minute entweder Holz gesägt und geschleppt oder erfolglos nach Ichigo gesucht, als jener junge Shinigami auf ihn zugestürzt gekommen war, während er gerade eine kleine Pause machte, verschwitzt, einen tönernen Becher mit frischem, kaltem Wasser in der Hand und dem Kosode um die Hüften, so dass sein schweißgetränkter Oberkörper im Sonnenlicht glänzte.

  
Hiyama hieß er, wie er erfahren hatte. "Abarai-san!" hatte der junge Mann schon von weitem gerufen, während das halblange schwarze Haar hinter ihm hergeflogen war und er - zugegeben ein wenig ungelenk - ein paar Passanten ausgewichen war, bevor er schlitternd und schwer atmend vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

  
"Ich hab ihn gefunden!" japste der junge Mann und Renji blinzelte. Heute morgen hatten sie sich darüber unterhalten, dass einer der Anwohner hier seinen Adoptivsohn vermisste und Renji meinte erst, dass Hiyama von diesem redete. "Euren Freund. Ich habe ihn gefunden." sagte er noch einmal, als Renji nur Bahnhof verstand und nichts sagte.

  
Renjis Herz machte einen Satz. "Was?" flüsterte er und die tönerne Tasse fiel aus seiner Hand und zerschellte am Boden, ohne dass er es richtig bemerkte.

  
"Wo? Wo?!" herrschte er den jüngeren Mann aufgeregt an und der deutete auch schon in eine Richtung und hatte dann Probleme damit, Renji zu folgen, als dieser wie von der Tarantel gestochen losrannte und dabei wieder in seinen Kosode schlüpfte.

  
"Rechts!" hörte er den Jüngeren hinter ihm ächzen, als Renji an der nächsten Kreuzung beinahe geradeaus gerannt wäre und er kam schlitternd zum stehen, stolperte und fiel beinahe, als er abrupt die Richtung wechselte.

  
Etwas über fünf Minuten rannten sie im Sprint durch die engen Gassen und Hiyamas Katana fegte eine tönerne Vase von einem Stand. Renji nahm sich vor, später dafür zu bezahlen, doch jetzt hatte er keine Zeit dafür.

  
"Halt!" ächzte Hiyama hinter ihm und Renji kam schwer atmend zum stehen, während Hiyama keuchend heran gerannt und gestolpert kam.

  
"D-Da hinten… Teehaus… Sitzt drin…" keuchte er und Renji schlang die Arme um den keuchenden, überraschten Hiyama und presste ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick an sich. "Danke!" wisperte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Geh zu den anderen."

  
Dann löste er sich von dem jungen Mann und fuhr herum, um etwas gemesseneren Schrittes um die Ecke zu gehen. 

  
Er sah das Teehaus, ganz am anderen Ende der Straße.

  
Verzweifelt versuchte er seinen Atem zu beruhigen, während seine Füße immer schneller werden wollten.

  
Er war noch fast hundert Meter davon entfernt, als er Ichigos Reiatsu spürte. Schwach nur. Er war zu weit weg und Ichigos Reiatsu nicht so stark wie es damals einmal gewesen war, als er noch ein Shinigami gewesen war.

  
Sein ganzer Körper stand wie unter Strom und er musste anhalten, sich über die Augen wischen und ein paar Kreise laufen.

  
Die wenigen Leute auf der Straße betrachteten ihn mit leicht seltsamen Blicken, blieben ihm aber fern.

  
Wieder und wieder wischte er sich die nachkommenden Tränen hinfort und lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand. Es benötigte ein paar Minuten, bevor er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und den Mut und die Kraft fand, dem Teehaus näher zu kommen.

  
Er war noch immer ein wenig davon entfernt, als ein Mann aus ihm heraustrat.

  
Er hatte graues Haar. Es war kürzer, als Ichigo es damals getragen hatte. Tiefe Falten zogen sich durch sein Gesicht, aber er war nicht runzelig, so wie Karin es gewesen war.

  
Seine Augen waren ein wenig eingesunken und seine Schultern auch und er stützte sich bei jedem bedächtigen Schritt auf einen Stock, der etwas zu kurz geraten war.

  
Da war ein entspannter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Der schmutzig braune Yukata, den er trug war ordentlich geschlossen und - so wie alle in den niedrigeren Distrikten - lief er barfuß.

  
Und er kam direkt auf Renji zu.

  
Renji unterdrückte ein aufkommendes Schluchzen und schluckte es hinunter, während er den Blick nicht von dem alten Mann nehmen konnte, der so eindeutig Ichigos Gesichtszüge trug, wenn auch einen nahezu friedfertigen Gesichtsausdruck und kein bisschen mehr von dem damals dauer-finsteren Blick.

  
Renji leckte sich kurz über die Lippen, sein Atem wurde schneller. Was sollte er ihm sagen? Wie sollte er sich entschuldigen? Würde Ichigo sehr wütend auf ihn sein? Gerade sah er so aus, als könne kein Wässerchen ihn trüben, als könne er keiner Fliege jemals etwas zu Leide tun.

  
Langsam kamen sie einander näher und Ichigos braunen Augen landeten auf ihm, betrachteten kurz die Shinigamiuniform und als sie nahe genug heran waren, verzogen sich die schmalen Lippen zu einem freundlichen Lächeln und er nickte Renji zur Begrüßung zu, bevor er an ihm vorbei lief.

  
Wie erstarrt blieb Renji stehen und sah dem alten Mann hinterher.

  
Das war Ichigo. Es war sein Reiatsu. Es war sein Aussehen. Hatte… hatte er ihn nicht erkannt? Das war doch unmöglich. Er _musste_ ihn erkannt haben.

  
In Renjis Herz zerbrach etwas, als er dem Mann hinterher sah und wie der einem Mann, der gerade an der Straße stand und aufkehrte, ebenso zunickte wie zuvor ihm selbst.

  
Hätte Ichigo ihn doch nur wütend angegriffen und ihn beschimpft. Aber… er hatte ihn nicht einmal erkannt.

  
Das ganze Hochgefühl von eben war abrupt verflogen. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit nahm ihn ein und er ließ sich am Rand der Straße auf den Boden sinken.

  
Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

  
Jetzt hatte er ihn gefunden - und dennoch nicht wieder.

Nichtsdestotrotz war er Ichigo gefolgt, mit einigem Abstand und schwerem Herzen.

  
Er war auffällig, aber er konnte einfach außer Sichtweite bleiben und den Spuren seines Reiatsus folgen.

  
Er folgte besagten Spuren bis zu einer baufälligen kleinen Kate. Ichigos Behausung, wie es wohl schien.

  
In dessen Nähe blieb er ein paar Stunden, in denen Ichigos Reiatsu ganz furchtbar ruhig war. Er schien zu schlafen.

  
Gegen Abend ging er zurück zu seinem Trupp. Hiyama war es, der ihn ansprach. "War er es?" fragte er seinen Anführer mit dünner Stimme und Renji nickte nur, mit einem breiten Grinsen und Tränen in den Augen. "Dann ist gut. Ich freue mich so für Euch." hatte der Jüngere gesagt, bevor er sich verbeugt hatte und sich mit seiner Schüssel Essen zurückgezogen hatte.

  
Renji hatte sich ebenfalls zurückgezogen. Er hatte keinen Hunger.

  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie ihre Zelte dann abgebrochen. Renji war schnell mit allem fertig und stattete der kleinen Kate einen Besuch ab. Aus den Schatten heraus beobachtete er Ichigo, wie der mit einem Stapel Feuerholz, der viel zu schwer für den alten Mann war, auf seinem Stock zu seiner Hütte humpelte.

  
Renji wurde das Herz schwer. Er wollte ihm so gerne helfen, doch er unterließ es. Er hatte gerade nicht die mentale Kraft dazu Ichigo gegenüberzustehen.

  
Zurück in der Seireitei stürzte er sich wieder in die Arbeit. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin, wieder und wieder zurück nach Sabitsura zu gehen und Ichigo zu beobachten, wie er mit ein paar Kindern Brotstücke teilte oder sich freundlich mit dem alten Mann unterhielt, dem Renji damals seinen Shitagi gegeben hatte, und der ihn noch immer trug, obwohl er beinahe zweimal in ihn hinein passte und mittlerweile außerordentlich dreckig war.

  
Wenn Ichigo nicht bei seiner Behausung war sondern woanders ging Renji manchmal zu Ichigos kleiner Kate, füllte das Feuerholz nach und holte ein paar Eimer mit Wasser.

  
Es war minimalistisch eingerichtet. Ichigo besaß im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes kaum mehr als das, was er am Leibe trug.

  
Das erste Mal hatte er Ichigos Rückkehr beobachtet und der alte Mann war ganz furchtbar erschrocken, als er den mannshohen Stapel Holz gesehen hatte. Hektisch hatte er sich umgesehen und den Stapel ein wenig misstrauisch betrachtet, doch schon bald war ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht geglitten, wann immer er nach Hause gekehrt war und das Feuerholz und die Wassereimer aufgefüllt fand.

  
Oft genug hinterließ Renji einen Laib Brot bei ihm oder ein paar Äpfel und immer teilte Ichigo alles mit den Nachbarskindern.

  
Renji brachte ihm ein Paar Schuhe und einen frischen Yukata, doch als er das nächste Mal kam, trug Ichigo noch immer den alten Yukata und lief barfuß. Stattdessen sah er die Waraji an dem alten Mann mit seinem Shitagi und den Yukata bei einer jungen Frau mit einem großen Babybauch.

  
Es rührte ihn zu Tränen. Ichigo. Immer noch so verdammt selbstlos.

  
Er zeigte sich ihm nicht und blieb ein geheimnisvoller Gönner.

  
Dann beobachtete er Ichigo eines Tages dabei, wie er einem Mann das Bein stellte.

  
Ein kleiner Junge war zuvor an Ichigo vorbeigerannt, die Arme voller Äpfel und einem halben Laib Brot, ein Junge, der Renji viel zu sehr an sich selbst erinnert hatte. Ichigo hatte innegehalten und ihm hinterher gesehen, als der Mann, den der Junge offensichtlich bestohlen hatte, fluchend um die Ecke gefetzt war.

  
Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Ichigo sein Bein ausgestreckt und der Mann war der Länge nach hingeflogen und der Junge über alle Berge.

  
Fluchend war der Mann auf die Beine angesprungen, doch Ichigo war ruhig geblieben und hatte sich mit einem verlegenen Lächeln den Nacken gerieben.

  
"Oh verzeiht, Herr." hatte er gesagt und sich tief verbeugt. "Ich fürchte ich bin ein wenig gestolpert." "Ich geb dir _Stolpern_ du alter Narr!" hatte der Ladenbesitzer gefaucht, Ichigo am Revers gepackt und unsanft gegen die nächste Wand geschubst. Renji hatten einen hastigen Schritt hervor getan, doch bevor er auch nur dazu gekommen war, Ichigo zu helfen, war auch schon ein anderer Mann herbei gekommen und zog den wütenden Ladeninhaber von Ichigo weg.

  
"Lass ihn in Ruhe. Du hast ihn doch gehört, er ist gestolpert."

  
Wütend war der Mann abgezogen und der Mann, der Ichigo zur Hilfe geeilt war, hatte sich mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen kurz vor Ichigo verbeugt und war dann weitergegangen.

  
Ichigo hatte die Verbeugung lächelnd erwidert. Der Kerl war immer noch dazu in der Lage, überall Freunde zu finden.

  
Es war etwas so Ichigo-typisches gewesen, dass Renji an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden gesunken war, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannen. Diese Frechheit. Wie er dem Jungen geholfen hatte. Die höfliche Verbeugung mit der Entschuldigung mochte zu dem älteren Ichigo gehören, aber es war dennoch Ichigo.

  
Vielleicht hatte Ichigo ihn weinen gehört, vielleicht war er einfach nur in diese Richtung unterwegs gewesen - Renji zuckte zusammen, als Schritte näher kamen und mit einem verschwommenen Blick nach oben stellte er fest, dass es Ichigo war, der nun vor ihm stand, das Gesicht ein wenig bestürzt. "Oh, der Shinigami-san." wurde er begrüßt. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, junger Mann?"

  
Das ließ Renji nur lauter schluchzen und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Kopf tiefer.

  
Mit einem Ächzen kniete sich Ichigo neben ihn und einen Augenblick später fühlte er sich in den Arm genommen. Er roch nach Erde und Schweiß und darunter noch immer nach Ichigo und seine Schultern bebten und er weinte, weil er Ichigo nahe war, ohne dass der ihn kannte und deswegen, weil er schon seit fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr in den Arm genommen wurde und deswegen, weil Ichigos Art ihn so sehr rührte. Er bewegte sich nicht. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, einen Fremden zu umarmen, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

  
"Na-na." Eine schmale Hand strich ihm beruhigend über den muskulösen Rücken. "Das wird schon wieder. Das Leben ist oft nicht einfach, aber es wird sicher auch für Euch bald wieder besser." versuchte Ichigo ihn aufzuheitern.

  
Er nickte nur stumm. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen?

  
Die Minuten vergingen, während er das Gesicht in Ichigos Yukata vergraben hatte und die Tränen versiegten langsam wieder und eine Art Resignation nahm ihn ein.

  
Vorsichtig löste er sich wieder von dem Mann und der ließ ihn los.

  
"Wie heißt Ihr, junger Mann?" fragte Ichigo ihn und die Frage ließ beinahe wieder die Tränen fließen. "Renji." brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor. "Abarai Renji." Er betrachtete Ichigos Gesicht, doch er sah kein Erkennen, nicht bei seinem Gesicht, nicht bei seinem Namen, nicht bei seiner Stimme. "Renji." sagte der alte Mann. "Ein guter Name. Ich heiße Kurosaki Ichigo." Er nickte, die Augen geschlossen und tief durchatmend. "I-Ihr habt auch einen guten Namen." murmelte er, während er langsam aufstand und sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfte.

  
Er griff nach Ichigos Hand und half ihm auf die Beine, als er sah, dass der alte Mann Probleme beim Aufstehen hatte. "Ich danke Euch." Ichigo verbeugte sich vor ihm. "Ich muss Euch danken." murmelte Renji tonlos und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. 

  
"Ich fürchte ich habe nicht allzu viel Zeit, ich bin mit einem alten Freund verabredet, aber ich hoffe für Euch, dass Euer Tag von nun an besser verläuft." wünschte Ichigo ihm und Renji nickte nur stumm. "Habt Ihr auch einen schönen Tag." wünschte Renji ihm leise und verbeugte sich erneut, während Ichigo ihm zulächelte und sich dann auf den Weg machte. Renji verharrte noch immer in der Verbeugung, während ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

  
Langsamen Schrittes machte er sich zurück auf den Weg zur Seireitei. Sein Herz tat weh. Wieso erinnerte sich Ichigo nicht an ihn? Normalerweise wussten Seelen doch, wer sie in ihrem letzten Leben gewesen waren und wen sie alles gekannt hatten.

  
Der Weg war lang und es war schon später Abend, bis er wieder zurück in der Seireitei war.

  
Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatten seine Schritte ihn zu einem Anwesen geführt, dass er noch nie von innen gesehen hatte und dessen Besitzer er eigentlich niemals hatte wiedersehen wollen.

  
Er klopfte an die schwere Eingangstür und wartete, bis ein Diener ihm öffnete. "Wer seid Ihr und welches Begehr habt Ihr zu solch einer späten Stunde?" fragte der Mann ungehalten.

  
"Abarai Renji. Ich muss mit Byakuya-sama sprechen." antwortete er, den Blick auf seinen Schuhen. "Ah. Ich hörte von Euch. Ihr wart einmal sein Untergebener. Gerüchten zufolge ist es Eure Schuld, dass Byakuya-sama aus den Shinigamirängen entfernt wurde."

  
Renji sagte dazu nichts, stattdessen bat er: "Bitte sagt ihm, dass ich hier bin." Er verbeugte sich sogar.

  
Er konnte beinahe hören, wie der Diener mit den Augen rollte, doch der Mann seufzte. "Folgt mir." Er führte Renji durch lange, dunkle Gänge bis in einen Raum, in dem er zu warten hatte. "Rechnet nicht damit, dass Byakuya-sama Zeit für Euch hat." sagte der Mann mit harscher Stimme und Renji nickte nur, den Blick noch immer gesenkt.

  
Die Minuten vergingen, Minuten, in denen Renji resigniert an Ort und Stelle stand, das Gesicht eine emotionslose Maske und den Blick gesenkt.

  
Er hob ihn auch dann nicht, als die Tür aufgeschoben wurde und jemand gemessenen Schrittes eintrat und die Tür wieder zuschob.

  
"Abarai." erklang die ihm wohlbekannte Stimme und schließlich sah er doch auf.

  
Byakuya sah anders aus ohne die Keiseikan in seinem Haar und ohne seine Uniform. Stattdessen trug er einen langen Yukata der aussah, als wäre er aus Seide und der mit Blumenmustern bestickt war.

  
Sein Gesicht war ruhig, aber sein Blick nicht so kalt, wie Renji ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

  
Es kam wieder alles in ihm hoch. Seine Zeit damals unter Byakuya als sein Leutnant. Wie er Ichigo getroffen hatte. Wie sie darum gekämpft hatten, Byakuya von seinem Posten zu stoßen.

  
Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag sackte er auf die Knie, den Kopf gesenkt und die Hände auf den Knien. "Macht mit mir was immer Euch beliebt." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme in die Stille des Raums hinein, bevor er die Stirn gegen den kühlen Holzboden presste, die Hände links und rechts neben seinem Gesicht.

  
Für einen langen Augenblick regte sich Byakuya nicht, bevor er einen Schritt nach vorne tat, sich ein Stück herab beugte und Renjis Kopf dann erst am Haar ein Stück in die Höhe zog und dann an seinem Kinn.

  
Renji hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch er spürte eine Träne an seiner Wange herabrinnen. Er konnte dem anderen jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Jetzt nicht und in naher Zukunft auch nicht. Er war erbärmlich. Sorgte erst dafür, dass Byakuya rausgeschmissen wurde und schmiss sich dann wieder an ihn heran.

  
Aber er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Er hatte jahrzehntelang auf Ichigo gewartet, aber Ichigo kannte ihn nicht mehr.

  
Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, ihm wieder nahe zu kommen. Vielleicht. Aber gerade erschien ihm alles verflucht noch mal hoffnungslos.

  
Byakuya ließ ihn los und er senkte den Kopf zurück auf den Boden.

  
Die Stille war nervenaufreibend und Renji fühlte seinen Körper vor Anspannung und Furcht zittern.

  
"Wieso bist du gekommen?" wurde er gefragt und Renji verharrte in seiner Position, während er tonlos antwortete: "Ich sagte es doch schon: Tut mit mir was Ihr wollt."

  
Leise, langsame Schritte erklangen, als Byakuya um ihn herum lief und hinter ihm zum stehen kam. Ein Fuß senkte sich auf seinen Kopf herab und presste sein Gesicht in den Boden. Renji rührte sich nicht, ballte nicht einmal die Hände zu Fäusten, obwohl ihm das Gesicht weh tat.

  
Der Fuß verschwand wieder.

  
"Steh auf." wurde er aufgefordert und obwohl sein Körper sich dagegen sträuben wollte, kämpfte er sich ächzend wieder auf die Beine. Er fühlte sich gerade so alt, wie Ichigo es tatsächlich war. "Zur Tür." wurde ihm befohlen und er stolperte beinahe und fiel hin, als seine Knie ihn nicht tragen wollten.

  
Byakuya reagierte nicht auf diesen Fehltritt, sondern wartete nur geduldig, bis Renji zur Tür gelaufen war.

  
"Öffnen." Renji schob sie auf. "Nach rechts." Er wandte sich nach rechts und lief zaghaft los, Byakuya dicht hinter ihm. "Stop." Er hielt abrupt an, so abrupt, dass Byakuya in ihn hinein gelaufen wäre, wenn der Kuchiki auch nur minimal weniger aufmerksam und schnell wäre.

  
"Das Zimmer links von dir." Renji schluckte schwer und seine Finger zitterten, als er sich nach links wandte und die Tür aufzog.

  
Ein Schlafzimmer. Vermutlich nicht Byakuyas. Dieses Zimmer war sogar für den Kuchiki zu minimalistisch und unpersönlich eingerichtet.

  
Ein Futon auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raumes. Vermutlich ein Gästezimmer.

  
Er blieb in der Tür stehen, bis der Befehl kam: "Tritt ein." Er tat es und wandte sich nicht um, als Byakuya ebenfalls den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

  
Möglichst unauffällig zog er die Nase hoch um sie freizukriegen, die Arme links und rechts von seinem Körper und den Blick gesenkt, während er sich nicht rührte.

  
"Breite die Arme aus." Langsam folgte er dem Befehl, bis seine Arme links und rechts von seinem Körper abgespreizt waren. Sie zitterten merklich, aber Byakuya sagte nichts dazu.

  
Renji hielt den Blick auch dann noch gesenkt, als Byakuya langsamen Schrittes in sein Blickfeld lief. Der Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen war misstrauisch, prüfend, doch Renji hielt den Kopf weiter gesenkt und wartete auf weitere Befehle. Eine Minute lang stand er so da. Noch eine. Der schwere Stoff seines Kosode zwang seine Arme beinahe wieder in die senkrechte, doch als sein rechter Arm zu sinken drohte, ohne dass er ihm den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte, riss er ihn ruckartig wieder nach oben und spannte seinen Körper an. Das schien Byakuya aus seiner Trance zu wecken, denn er vollendete den angefangenen Kreis um Renji herum, bis er wieder hinter ihm stand.

  
"Hände hinter den Kopf." Ihm entwich doch tatsächlich ein erleichtertes Ausatmen, als er die zitternden Arme hinter den Kopf hob und seine Finger in seinem Nacken verschränkte.

  
Hände wanderten um seinen Körper herum und griffen nach seinem Obi, zogen erst das Zanpakuto heraus und stellten es neben der Tür an die Wand, bevor Byakuya zurückkam, wieder um ihn herumgriff und den weißen Stoff von seiner Hüfte löste und ihn an Ort und Stelle sinken ließ.

  
Sein Kosode verrutschte, nun, da der Obi ihn nicht mehr an Ort und Stelle hielt. Renji zuckte zusammen, als überraschend warme Finger über seinen Bauch fuhren, höher zu seiner Brust und seine Brustwarzen zwirbelten, erst die eine, dann die andere.

  
Ein Keuchen entwich ihm. Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie sich Berührungen anfühlten.

  
Er dachte an gar nichts in diesem Moment. Nicht an Ichigo, nicht daran, wie sein ganzes Leben keinen Sinn machte und auch nicht daran, dass er damals Albträume davon hatte, wie Byakuya ihn angefasst hatte.

  
Fünfzig Jahre waren eben doch eine recht lange Zeit und vielleicht heilte Zeit eben doch Wunden. Zumindest ein paar.

  
Die Finger fuhren hoch zu seinem Schlüsselbein, zu der verblassten Narbe, die sich quer über seine Brust zog und fuhren sie nach und zu den vielen anderen, die seitdem hinzugekommen waren.

  
Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sein Atem schwerer geworden war und ihm in vernehmlichen Stößen entkam.

  
Die Hände des Kuchiki fuhren tiefer, über den Bund seines Hakama und mit den Fingerspitzen leicht darunter und obwohl seine Finger noch einige Zentimeter von seiner Erektion entfernt waren - er fragte sich, wann genau er denn so hart geworden war - stöhnte er dumpf auf. Seine Knie zitterten und obwohl Byakuya ihm nicht erlaubt hatte, auch nur seinen kleinen Zeh zu bewegen, musste er sich breitbeiniger hinstellen, um noch immer einen festen Stand zu haben.

  
Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sein ehemaliger Hauptmann die Augen zusammenkniff und diese Bewegung missbilligend betrachtete und tatsächlich bohrten sich im nächsten Augenblick Fingernägel der Länge nach in die alte Narbe und ihm entkam ein gepresster Aufschrei, während seine Knie nun endgültig unter ihm nachgaben und er zusammensackte.

  
Nicht sehr weit. Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie er an einem schmalen Körper lehnte. Ein Arm war um seine Brust geschlungen, direkt unter den Achseln, ein anderer um seine Taille und beide zusammen hielten ihn aufrecht und an den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen gepresst.

  
Seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Selbst durch den Stoff ihrer beider Kleidung hindurch spürte er, wie Byakuyas Körper Hitze absonderte.

  
Ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich ihm und er versuchte verzweifelt, wieder Leben in seine zitternden Beine zu bekommen und sich aufrecht hinzustellen.

  
Langsam ließ Byakuya ihn tiefer sinken, auf seine Knie herab, hielt ihn aber noch immer fest.

  
Kniete Byakuya gerade tatsächlich hinter ihm? Er konnte die sanften Atemstöße des anderen an seinem Ohr fühlen. Moment, Kuchiki Byakuya atmete nicht so, dass es auffiel. War er… erregt? Oder war es Anstrengung davon, Renjis schweren Körper festzuhalten? Nein, es war ganz sicher Erregung.

  
Er spürte samtweiche Lippen an seinem Ohr, Lippen, wie er sie sich an einer Frau vorstellte, nicht an einem Mann.

  
Eine Hand strich sein langes Haar beiseite, bevor beide Hände nach den seinen griffen, seinen Griff lösten und seine Arme wieder zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers ausstreckten.

  
Wieder wanderten Finger über seine muskulöse Brust, von oben dieses Mal, erst über seine Schultern und dann tiefer, strichen dabei seinen Kosode links und rechts zur Seite und rieben wieder über seine Brustwarzen, kaum dass Byakuya an ihnen angelangt war.

  
Da waren vielleicht doch ein paar Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Ichigo und Byakuya. Zum einen ihre Statur. Dann die Hände. Er könnte schwören, dass sie wie die von Ichigo waren, als er die Augen schloss.

  
War ihm das wirklich nie aufgefallen?

  
Nein, Byakuya hatte sich bisher nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn anzufassen. Ja, daran lag es wohl.

  
Hände ergriffen seine Unterarme und zogen sie nach hinten und nach unten, bis die Position ein brennen in seinen Schultergelenken verursachte. Was Byakuya jedoch wohl damit bezwecken hatte wollen trat ein - sein Kosode rutschte, erst über seine Schultern und dann herab zu seinen Handgelenken, wo Byakuya den Stoff ergriff und dann herunterzog, bevor er Renjis Arme in die zuvorige Position brachte.

  
Renji wusste nicht, was der andere danach mit seiner Uniform machte, denn nach nicht allzu langer Zeit waren die Hände wieder da, strichen über seine verschwitzten Schulterblätter und dann wieder zu seiner Brust, wo Byakuya wieder seine Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm, beide dieses Mal und dieses Mal nicht so ungewohnt sanft. Er zwirbelte sie, zog an ihnen und drückte seine Fingernägel in das weiche Fleisch und Renji wand sich auf seinen Knien hin und her, während ihm ein gepresstes Wimmern entwich. Verflucht, er war so hart.

  
Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen, als Byakuya von ihm abließ und sein Kopf sackte ein Stück nach vorne, sein Kinn in Richtung seiner Brust.

  
Noch ein paar Mal leckte er sich über die Lippen. Seine Arme waren wieder herabgefallen und weder er noch Byakuya hatten es bemerkt.

  
"Bleib auf den Knien." erklang Byakuyas Stimme, nur es klang nicht wie Byakuya. Tiefer. Ein wenig atemlos.

  
Er fragte sich gerade, was dieser Befehl bedeutete - er war doch schon die ganze Zeit über auf den Knien - als Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten und nach hinten drückten.

  
Hilflos ruderte er mit den Armen, als sein Gleichgewichtssinn ihn davon warnte, dass er fiel, doch Byakuya hielt ihn mit erstaunlicher Kraft fest.

  
Es fiel ihm tatsächlich ein wenig schwer, auf den Knien zu bleiben, während seine Schultern nun den angenehm kühlen Laminat berührten. Vielleicht war eine solche Position einfacher für Byakuya. Der war gelenkiger als er.

  
Schwer atmend blickte er zu dem Kuchiki auf, in dessen ruhiges Gesicht mit den Augen, die vor Verlangen zu brennen schienen.

  
Wieder breitete Byakuya Renjis Arme aus, aber dieses Mal lagen sie auf dem Boden auf. Das machte es einfacher.

  
Fingerspitzen fuhren über sein feuchtes Gesicht, feucht von Tränen, die er vorhin geweint hatte und Schweiß, der sich seinen Weg über seine Haut bahnte.

  
Ein Finger fuhr über den Spalt zwischen seinen Lippen und seine Unterlippe bebte, während ihm ein überraschend bedürftiges aufkeuchen entkam. Finger fuhren an seinem Hals herab und unbewusst spannte er seine Muskeln darin an, doch die Finger drückten nicht zu oder taten ihm auf sonst irgendeine Weise weh, also entspannte sich sein Körper bald wieder.

  
Ja, er war entspannt.

  
Das musste er auch, in einer Position, die ihm an jedem anderen Tag wohl eher den Rücken brechen würde.

  
Wieder fuhren Finger über seine Brust, die Spitzen von Byakuyas Zeigefingern rieben kleine Kreise in seine Brustwarzen und sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, sein Mund halb geöffnet und keuchend, weil ihm der Atem fehlte.

  
Seine Augenlider schlossen sich flatternd, während die Finger tiefer wanderten, zu seinem Bauchnabel herab und dann zu seinem Hakama, wo die Finger der einen Hand den Stoff leicht anhoben und die Finger der anderen hinein schlüpften und Renjis Erektion umfassten. Der Laut, den er dabei von sich gab, war animalisch und sein Körper begann zu zittern, so sehr, dass er tatsächlich befürchtete, dass er gleich entzwei brechen würde.

  
Die Hand, die ihn befriedigte stellte sich nicht einmal so ungeschickt an. Fingerspitzen fuhren an seinem Schaft auf und ab, Daumen und Zeigefinger auf der einen Seite, Ring- und kleiner Finger auf der anderen und der Mittelfinger des Älteren in der Mitte und wann immer die Finger an seiner Eichel ankamen, strich besagter Mittelfinger über den kleinen Spalt in seiner Spitze.

  
Renji fühlte seinen Atem schneller werden und wie das schier unmögliche gelang, wie er seinen Körper in Richtung der Finger zu biegen begann, obwohl es einige Muskelpartien gab, die sich kreischend dagegen wehrten und seine Hüften zuckten und sein Kopf rollte von einer Seite zur anderen und dabei hatte Byakuya noch nicht einmal richtig die Hand um ihn geschlungen.

  
Zugegeben, er hatte schon seit so vielen Jahren keinen Sex mehr gehabt, dass er bezweifelte, dass er eine direkte, tatsächliche Stimulation länger als zwei Handbewegungen lang aushalten würde und dennoch, diese fast-Berührungen machten ihn verrückt und brachten seinen Körper an dessen Grenzen.

  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und öffnete die geschlossenen Augenlider wieder, als die Finger mit einem Mal von ihm abließen, so abrupt, dass er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht mehr verstand, wo oben und unten war.

  
"Zum Futon." erklärte Byakuya ihm mit ganz und gar nicht mehr ruhiger Stimme und Renji enthedderte seinen Körper, ließ sich schwerfällig zur Seite fallen und spürte dabei, wie seine schweißnassen Schulterblätter beinahe auf dem Laminat festklebten und wie seine Beine taub waren und schmerzten.

  
Dennoch erhob er sich nur wenige Augenblicke später mit einem schwerfälligen Ächzen auf Hände und Knie und krabbelte zu dem Futon hin, wo er sich mit dem Gesicht voran in die weiche, frisch riechende Bettwäsche fallen ließ.

  
Byakuya schaute ihm nicht ins Gesicht, wenn er ihn nahm. Es mochten noch so viele Jahre vergangen sein und gerade eben mochte er sich noch so wenig wie er selbst verhalten haben - er bezweifelte, dass sich alles geändert hatte.

  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später schoben sich Finger unter sein Hakama und zogen es ihm aus, dicht gefolgt von seinem Fundoshi. Er erschauerte leicht, als ein Windhauch über seinen nackten Hintern strich und als Finger zwischen seine Arschbacken fuhren und seinen Eingang zu kraulen begannen, schlossen sich seine Lider flatternd wieder.

  
Es kam kein Befehl dazu, was er mit seinem Körper zu machen hatte und so hielt er sich einfach an der Bettdecke fest, das Gesicht in seinem Oberarm vergraben, während Byakuya eins seiner Beine zur Seite schob, um besser an seine Rosette heran zu kommen.

  
Beinahe schon gierig zuckte sein Eingang unter den Berührungen des Älteren und ihm entkam ein frustriertes aufkeuchen, als Byakuya von ihm abließ. Von ihm abließ und dann aufstand.

  
Ein wenig durcheinander wandte Renji ihm schwer atmend den Blick zu und schwieg, während Byakuya da stand, ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt und auf ihn herab blickte.

  
"Wenn du willst, dass ich fortfahre, dann bereite dich selbst vor."

  
Für einen schier unendlich langen Augenblick rührte sich keiner von beiden, während Renji nur blinzelte, nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Der Blick, den Byakuya ihm nun zuwarf, kannte er in der Tat. _Ich wiederhole mich nicht._

  
War das… ein Ausweg für ihn? Sagte Byakuya ihm gerade, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn er keinen Sex wollte?

  
Erschöpft sank sein Gesicht zurück in die weiche Bettwäsche, ohne dass er den Blick von dem Kuchiki nahm.

  
Der stand noch immer reglos da. Er schien es ernst zu meinen.

  
Mit einem schweren Schlucken nahm er Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner linken Hand in den Mund und sammelte Spucke, um sie damit zu bedecken.

  
Ein zittern lief durch seinen Körper, als er die Finger wieder herausnahm, mit der rechten Hand hinter sich griff und eine Arschbacke zur Seite zog und dann seine Finger zu seinem Eingang führte. Er schluckte, als er seinen Zeigefinger gegen die viel zu enge Körperöffnung presste. Auch was sowas anging waren fünfzig Jahre eine lange Zeit. Genauso gut hätte er noch nie Sex gehabt haben können. Und dann nur Spucke. Er musste Byakuya wohl auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt haben - damals hatte der Kuchiki immer etwas dabei gehabt, wenn er Sex mit ihm gewollt hatte.

  
Er verzog im Unwohlsein das Gesicht, als er seinen Zeigefinger in sich drückte. Zu rau. Zu eng. Es fühlte sich nicht gut an und gerade weil Byakuya offensichtlich kein Gleitgel oder etwas ähnliches bei sich hatte, kam kurz Furcht in ihm auf, ob er sich tatsächlich gut genug weiten konnte. Selbst dann würde es kein angenehmes Erlebnis werden.

  
Er versuchte den Finger ein wenig zu bewegen, doch die Spucke war schon getrocknet und die raue Haut seines Fingers schabte unangenehm über sein empfindliches Inneres.

  
Kurzerhand biss er die Zähne zusammen und bewegte den Finger weiter. Aufhören, auf _geben_ , war keine Option.

  
Renji erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er Ichigo damals gesagt hatte, dass es erst sehr seltsam und unangenehm war und dann sehr geil - den Part mit dem _sehr geil_ hatte er tatsächlich noch nicht erreicht.

  
Frustriert nahm er den Finger aus sich heraus, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und spuckte seine Finger an, bevor er sie zurück zu seinem Hintern führte und den Zeigefinger erneut in sich schob.

  
Wage fiel ihm auf, dass seine Erektion abgeflaut war bei seinen erbärmlichen Versuchen, sich selbst vorzubereiten und er fragte sich, ob es Ichigo damals genauso gegangen war, allein in seinem Bett und ohne eine Ahnung davon, was er eigentlich tat.

  
Obwohl er sich noch nicht bereit dazu fühlte, zog er mit seiner rechten Hand seine Arschbacke ein wenig weiter auseinander und schob und drückte, bis auch sein Mittelfinger Platz in ihm fand.

  
Ihm war dabei ein angestrengter Laut entwichen, nahe dran an einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen und er presste seine Stirn gegen die Bettlaken, während die Muskeln in seinem Hintern arbeiteten.

  
Er wusste, dass es vergebens war. Unmöglich, dass er sich so richtig vorbereiten konnte. Unmöglich, dass Byakuya so Sex mit ihm haben konnte. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht eingestehen, dass er keine andere Option hatte als die, dass er die ganze Aktion abbrechen musste.

  
Ein gepresstes Zischen entwich ihm und er versuchte, seine Finger zu weiten.

  
Finger umfassten abrupt sein Handgelenk. "Du tust dir weh." stellte Byakuya mit schwer zu deutender Stimme fest und Renji vergrub sein Gesicht tiefer in der Bettwäsche, bevor er heftig den Kopf schüttelte.

  
"Nimm die Finger raus." befahl der Dunkelhaarige ihm, doch er hielt sie stur in sich. "Nimm sie raus." sagte Byakuya erneut und festigte seinen Griff dabei schmerzhaft fest um sein Handgelenk und presste seinen Daumen in einen Druckpunkt. Renjis Finger erschlafften und als Byakuya sie aus seinem Inneren zog, entrang sich seiner Kehle ein Schluchzen.

  
In einem Durcheinander aus Gliedmaßen lag er da und fragte sich, was er denn falsch gemacht hatte. Jetzt. Damals.

  
"Du bist nicht vorbereitet gekommen." stellte Byakuya fest. "Das heißt, dass du nicht vorgehabt hast, mit mir Sex zu haben. Und so jungfräulich wie du dich angestellt hast, warst du für eine lange Zeit unberührt."

  
Renji sagte nichts dazu. Er spürte, wie sich Byakuya hinter ihn kniete.

  
"Sage jetzt stop und ich lasse dich gehen, ohne deine Entscheidung zu hinterfragen und werde so tun, als wärst du heute Nacht nie hier gewesen."

  
Es lag ihm auf der Zunge. Das Wort _Stop_ lag ihm wirklich auf der Zunge, aber er sagte es nicht, stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf.

  
Er konnte das Rascheln von Kleidung hören und eine kurze Weile später spürte er Byakuyas schlanke Finger an seinem Eingang. Sie waren glitschig. Nicht Gleitgel-glitschig. Eher so, als habe der Ältere Sperma oder etwas in der Art auf ihnen.

  
Der Zeigefinger des Älteren fuhr Zirkel in die empfindliche, runzlige Haut und Renji spürte, wie sich die Muskeln da unten wieder ein wenig entspannten.

  
"Auf die Knie." sagte Byakuya mit leiser Stimme und half ihm mit der anderen Hand, als er die Knie schwerfällig unter seinen Körper zog, während sein Oberkörper noch immer auf dem Futon verharrte.

  
Die freie Hand des Kuchiki wanderte zwischen seine Beine und umfasste sein erschlafftes Glied, während er den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand langsam in Renjis Körper schob.

  
Es fühlte sich noch immer nicht gut an. Vielleicht hatte Renji sich selbst verletzt, als er seine eigenen Finger in sich gezwungen hatte.

  
Dennoch entkam ihm ein überraschtes stöhnen.

  
Byakuyas Finger bewegten sich, zum einen der in ihm, zum anderen die, die er um seine Männlichkeit geschlungen hatte.

  
Seine Hüften zuckten, während er die Hände in die Bettwäsche unter ihm krallte.

  
Der Finger in ihm verschwand wieder und kehrte mit einer erneuten Portion Präejakulat zurück. Dem von Byakuya? War er… erregt? Das hatte sich Renji damals oft gefragt. Ob er es je geschafft hatte, Byakuya zu erregen, einfach deswegen, weil er Renji war und nicht deswegen, weil er eine Körperöffnung für das Glied des Adeligen darstellte.

  
"Besser?" wurde er erstaunlich sanft gefragt, während seine Hüften unbewusst in Byakuyas Hand hinein stießen. Er nickte wage. Es war noch immer nicht ganz gut, aber besser war es auf alle Fälle.

  
Minutenlang tat Byakuya nichts anderes, als seine Hand in langsamen Bewegungen an seiner Männlichkeit auf und abwandern zu lassen und dabei seinen Finger im selben Rhythmus in den Körper des anderen zu stoßen, so lange, bis sich Renjis Körper unter den Berührungen wand und er nicht wusste, ob er sich lieber der Hand um seiner Erektion entgegen bewegen sollte oder dem forschen Finger in seinem Hintern.

  
Lustvolles Keuchen entwich seinen halb geöffneten Lippen mittlerweile und als Byakuya den Finger aus ihm nahm und wenige Momente später mit seinem Mittelfinger gemeinsam zurück in ihn presste, nahm Renjis Körper die beiden Finger problemlos in sich auf, obwohl er erzitterte als er feststellte, dass da nun mehr in ihm war.

  
"Wirst du kommen, wenn ich deine Prostata stimuliere?" fragte Byakuya ihn mit ruhiger Stimme und Renji schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf. "Weiß… nicht." stotterte er ehrlich und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie Byakuya seine Finger zu einem Ring um sein bestes Stück schloss, bevor die Finger tiefer vorstießen und sich krümmten und Renji keuchte erregt auf, als die schlanken Fingerkuppen kleine Kreise in seinen Lustpunkt rieben.

  
Der Atem entkam ihm stoßweise und die Hände hatte er in die mittlerweile ordentlich zerwühlten Laken gekrallt.

  
Die beiden Finger in seinem Inneren weiteten sich und ein dritter schob sich zwischen sie und Renji blieb der Mund offen stehen, während seine Knie zu zittern begannen.

  
Ein paar Mal stießen die Finger in ihn, bevor Byakuya sie wieder aus ihm nahm und gleichzeitig von seiner Erektion abließ.

  
"Mach dich bereit." sagte Byakuya ihm und Renji hielt den Atem an, als eine Hand ihn an der Hüfte ergriff und Byakuya sein Glied mit der anderen zu seinem Eingang führte.

  
Kurz blickte er hinter sich, bevor sein Kopf mit dem Gesicht voran zurück in die Laken sank. Ichigos Glied war weiter gewesen als das von Byakuya, aber nicht so lang.

  
Die Eichel presste gegen seinen geweiteten Eingang und ihm entkam ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, als der Ältere sich langsam in ihn presste.

  
Von hinter ihm war ein leiser Lustlaut zu hören und nachdem sich der Dunkelhaarige bedächtig aber kontinuierlich bis zum Anschlag in ihn gepresst hatte, fuhr eine schlanke Hand über seinen verschwitzten Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang, über seine kräftigen Schultern und über die lange Narbe, die sich darüber zog und zwei seiner Tattoos spaltete.

  
Es war Renji, der sich dem anderen zaghaft entgegen bewegte, die Lippen halb geöffnet und sich noch immer an der Bettwäsche festklammernd.

  
Byakuyas Stöße waren erst ruhig, doch als Renji keine Indikation davon zeigte, dass es ihm weh tat oder nicht gefiel wurden sie härter und kraftvoller, bis Byakuya ihn beinahe auf dem Futon nach oben schob.

  
Ein Aufschrei entkam ihm, als Byakuya seinen Lustpunkt traf und er war so weltfern, dass es ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass er beim nächsten Stoß laut "Ichigo!" stöhnte. Als er es dann endlich doch bemerkte, schlug er ruckartig die Hand vor den Mund und atmete schwer durch die Nase, doch Byakuya - obwohl er es definitiv gehört haben musste - sagte nichts dazu und bestrafte ihn auch nicht dafür, dass er beim Sex den falschen Namen rief und stieß nur in aller Seelenruhe weiter in ihn.

  
Wobei _Seelenruhe_ wohl ein weit gefächerter Begriff war, denn der Atem des Dunkelhaarigen kam stoßweise und er schien sich zurückzuhalten, um nicht zum Orgasmus zu kommen.

  
Renjis Laune währenddessen war gesunken. Obwohl immer noch erregt hatte ihn das Paradox der Situation, in der er sich befand, durcheinander gebracht. Er fühlte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln brennen und wie sie über seine Wangen liefen.

  
Oh was hätte er nur alles dafür gegeben, um jetzt mit Ichigo hier zu sein. Vielleicht war Ichigo in seinem Alter und seinem gesundheitlichen Zustand gar nicht mehr in der Lage zu Sex, aber einfach nur bei ihm zu sein und ihn im Arm zu halten hätte ihm schon gereicht.

  
Ein Schluchzen ließ seine Schultern beben und als Byakuya kurz inne hielt, bewegte Renji sich mit mehr Kraftaufwand als eigentlich notwendig gegen ihn, bis Byakuya seine Stöße wieder aufnahm.

  
Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Brust und hielt ihn fest, eine zweite fuhr zwischen seine Beine und holte ihm mit gekonnten Bewegungen einen runter, während Byakuyas Stöße irregulär wurden und er sich mit einem Mal abrupt in Renji ergoss.

  
Noch ein paar Mal fuhr die Hand an seinem Glied auf und ab, reizten Fingerspitzen seine empfindliche Eichel, dann kam er mit einem zittrigen Stöhnen in die Hand Byakuyas, in die frischen Laken unter ihm und auf seinen Bauch.

  
Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er sank komplett auf den Bauch, Byakuya noch immer auf und in ihm und jetzt, wo der Rausch der Erregung wieder schwand drückten all die Emotionen ihn wieder herab auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

  
Byakuya entfernte seine Männlichkeit aus ihm, bewegte sich aber ansonsten nicht weiter. Stattdessen hielt er Renji fest, als der gepresst in die Laken hinein schluchzte.

  
Ein paar Minuten lang ging das so, bis sich Renji langsam wieder beruhigte und auch das Zittern in seinem Körper wieder nachließ und noch immer hielt Byakuya ihn fest, war ihm so nahe, dass Renji den Geruch von Kirschblüten wahrnahm und nach der Seife, die er benutzte.

  
"Wieso bist du nicht bei ihm?" fragte Byakuya ihn mit ruhiger Stimme. "Soweit ich weiß ist er in der Menschenwelt nicht mehr am Leben."

  
Renji biss die Zähne zusammen, während seine Schultern bebten. "Er erkennt mich nicht." flüsterte er in die Laken hinein. "Ich habe ihn gesucht und gefunden und er erkennt mich nicht."

  
Byakuya schwieg und rührte sich nicht, die Arme noch immer um den Körper des Größeren geschlungen.

  
Der Kuchiki legte sich neben Renji auf die Seite und zog den Rothaarigen näher an sich, strich ihm ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn und hielt den erschöpften Shinigami fest.

  
"Ich mag kein Hauptmann mehr sein, aber das meiste, was auf dem Schreibtisch von Yamamoto-sama landet, findet auch den Weg zu mir. Du hast den Hauptmannsjob an den Nagel gehängt und warst seitdem kein einziges Mal mehr in der Menschenwelt, stattdessen hast du dich für jede Suizidmission eingeschrieben, die es in den letzten fünfzig Jahren gegeben hat außer einer, die in der Menschenwelt stattfand. Hast du versucht dich umzubringen?" fragte Byakuya ihn und Renji schüttelte den Kopf. "Weiß nicht." murmelte er erschöpft, denn er wusste es wirklich nicht, während er eine geriffelte, tiefe Narbe an seinen Fingern betrachtete, denen an seiner rechten Hand, wo ihm vor vielen Jahren ein Ryoka mit einem Schwertstreich beinahe Ring- und kleiner Finger von der Hand getrennt hatte. Er hatte unzählige solcher Wunden, die meisten schon wieder verheilt und verblasst und in Vergessenheit geraten.

  
"Wieso hast du ihn überhaupt erst verlassen, wenn es dich fünfzig Jahre später noch immer so quält?"

  
Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und landete mit einem leisen Plopp auf dem Kissen. Seine Stimme brach beinahe als er antwortete: "Damit er als Mensch das Leben führen kann, das er mit mir als Seele nicht hätte führen können. Ich habe ihm ganz furchtbar weh getan damals und ich hätte es verdient, wenn er mit seinem Stock auf mich losgegangen wäre, aber er hat mir freundlich zugenickt und ist an mir vorbeigegangen ohne mich zu erkennen." erzählte Renji leise, nicht daran denkend, dass Byakuya seine Zusammenhänge und Gedankensprünge vielleicht gar nicht verstand.

  
"Heute hat er einem Kind geholfen, das gestohlen hatte. Er hat dem Besitzer ein Bein gestellt und der ist dafür beinahe auf ihn los gegangen. Er ist _er_ , noch immer, nach all den Jahren, aber er hat mich nicht erkannt, auch dann nicht… auch dann nicht als er zu mir gelaufen kam. Er hat meinen Namen nicht erkannt und meine Stimme nicht und mein Gesicht nicht." Dieses Mal brach seine Stimme tatsächlich bei den letzten Worten.

  
Seit wann redete er mit Byakuya über solch vertraulichen Dinge? Seit wann interessierte es den Kuchiki überhaupt?

  
Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als Byakuya mit einem Mal sagte: "Das passiert manchmal. Dass Seelen keine Erinnerungen an ihr vorheriges Leben haben. Es ist nicht ganz erforscht, warum das so ist, aber es passiert wohl häufiger bei dementen, älteren Leuten oder welchen, die zu Lebzeiten mit außerweltlichen Dingen in Kontakt gekommen sind, sei es Hollows oder Shinigami oder nur Seelen, die den Übergang nicht geschafft haben."

  
Renji schluckte.

  
"Was kann man da dagegen machen?" Byakuya schwieg. "Nichts, soweit ich weiß, aber ich kenne mich mit der Materie nicht aus. Wende dich an die vierte Einheit oder - wenn es gar nicht anders geht - an die zwölfte. Erstere sind ausgebildet in medizinischen Fragen und letztere haben solche Fälle untersucht und zu erforschen versucht."

  
Renji nickte, müde geworden. Er zwickte sich selbst in den Unterarm, in dem Versuch, die Müdigkeit wieder abzuschütteln. "I-Ich sollte gehen." stellte er fest und versuchte, sich aus Byakuyas Armen zu befreien. Der Ältere ließ von ihm ab.

  
"Geh. Oder bleib. Wie es dir beliebt."

  
Renji war schon halb auf den Knien als er die Worte des Kuchiki vernahm. Wer war denn dieser Typ? Er hatte so wenig mit Byakuya gemein, dass Renji sich diese Frage ernsthaft stellte.

  
"Ich will Euch nicht zur Last fallen." sagte er wage und nur teilweise ehrlich, denn um genau zu sein wusste er nicht, ob er wirklich hier bleiben wollte. Oder sollte.

  
Der Dunkelhaarige hob eine Augenbraue, während er sich mit einem Ellbogen abstützte.

  
Der Yukata war offen und hing ihm nur noch lose um die Schultern und Renji kam nicht obhin, seinen Blick scheu über den schlanken, hellen Körper wandern zu lassen. Er hatte seinen ehemaligen Hauptmann noch nie so unbedeckt gesehen.

  
"Ich wohne alleine in einem riesigen Anwesen. Du fällst niemandem zur Last." stellte Byakuya fest, jedoch noch immer nicht in dem Versuch, ihn zum bleiben zu bewegen oder wenn, dann nur so subtil, dass Renji es nicht wirklich bemerkte.

  
Sein Zanpakuto lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür und Obi und Kosode lagen ordentlich gefaltet daneben. Sein Hakama lag noch in der Mitte des Raums. Byakuya hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es ordentlich aufzuräumen so wie den Rest seiner Sachen.

  
Für einen langen Augenblick sah er zur Tür, bevor er mit einem Seufzen den Kopf senkte.

  
"Wo soll ich schlafen?" fragte er resigniert und Byakuya breitete den Arm aus und deutete mit dieser Geste auf den Futon, auf dem er noch immer lag.

  
Es war ihm zu persönlich. Er wollte nicht mit Byakuya in einem Bett schlafen. Andererseits fürchtete er sich, allein zu sein. Er wollte nicht allein sein so wie die letzten Jahrzehnte.

  
Mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln legte er sich zurück auf den Futon, mit dem Rücken zu Byakuya und ganz am Rand, um keinen Platz wegzunehmen, zumindest, solange Byakuya noch da war. Der würde sicherlich alsbald aufstehen und in sein eigenes Zimmer gehen.

  
Fehlanzeige.

  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen, rückte allerdings nicht ab und so wand sich diese Hand langsam um seine Brust und blieb über seinem Herzen liegen.

  
Kurz strich ein Daumen über die Haut dort.

  
"Es mag nicht mir gehören und ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich es jemals verdient hätte, aber ich werde versuchen darauf acht zu geben."

  
Renji schluckte und schwieg, die Hände in das Kissen unter seinem Kopf gekrallt.

  
Wieso hatte es nur diese Mission gegeben, Rukia aus der Menschenwelt zu holen? Wieso hatte er nur jemals auf Ichigo treffen müssen? So wie es gerade war, war es… gut. Besser als die letzten Jahre.

  
Diese Fragen taten weh. Ihm tat auch der Kopf weh und das Herz und ein wenig der Hintern.

  
Er schniefte leise.

  
Byakuya war ihm nicht nahe, genug, als dass er ihn tatsächlich umarmte, aber der Kontakt von Haut zu Haut hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich. Es war ein langer, ereignisreicher und trauriger Tag zugleich gewesen und obwohl Renji befürchtet hatte, die ganze Nacht über wach liegen zu bleiben, schlief er alsbald ein.

Er träumte schlecht und als er aufwachte, erschien ihm der letzte Tag wie ein schlechter Traum - zumindest so lange, bis er die Augen öffnete und sich in einem fremden Zimmer fand, so groß, dass seine kleine Barracke fast zweimal hineingepasst hätte.

  
Er war noch nackt - ein weiteres Indiz dafür, was geschehen war - aber für einen Moment dachte er, dass Byakuya gegangen war. Zugegeben - nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann fühlte er das Reiatsu des anderen hinter sich.

  
Byakuya fasste ihn nicht an - zumindest nicht mit seinen Händen - und als Renji sich umdrehte, wandte Byakuya ertappt den Blick von ihm ab.

  
Das wäre jetzt durchaus ein wenig gruselig gewesen, wenn er dasselbe nicht auch immer bei Ichigo gemacht hätte.

  
"Guten Morgen Taichou." entkam ihm noch halb verschlafen eine höfliche Begrüßung, die Byakuya dazu brachte, ihn wieder anzusehen, während er sich aufsetzte.

  
"Ich bin nicht mehr dein Taichou." Er sagte es ruhig, ohne Ärger in der Stimme oder Bitterkeit und Renji nickte nur stumm und schluckte schwer.

  
Byakuya stand auf, gürtete seinen Yukata wieder und sagte: "Zieh dich an. Das Essen wird bald fertig sein und du musst zur Arbeit."

  
Da schimmerte wieder ein wenig die Befehlsgewohnheit in seinem Tonfall hindurch, aber Renji nickte nur sein Einverständnis und erhob sich, während Byakuya ohne einen Blick zurück das Zimmer verließ.

Es war alles ganz furchtbar seltsam danach.

  
Als er eines Abends in Sabitsura war, ließ er sich von Ichigo dabei erwischen, wie er die alte Kate ein wenig ausbesserte, nachdem er so wie üblich Feuerholz gestapelt und Wasser geholt hatte.

  
Er wusste nicht so recht, was genau er damit bezweckte.

  
Ichigo erinnerte sich nicht an ihn. Und selbst wenn - sie konnten kein Paar mehr sein.

  
Dennoch war der Wunsch da, die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beiden wieder herzustellen, auch wenn Ichigo ihn als _junger Mann_ bezeichnete, obwohl es doch eigentlich genau umgekehrt war.

  
Ichigo sah tatsächlich überrascht aus, als er Renji am Werkeln sah, den Kosode nur nachlässig festgehalten vom Obi, weil es einfach viel zu warm dafür war, er es allerdings auch nicht als schicklich empfand, als _wildfremder Mann_ oben ohne vor Ichigo herumzulaufen.

  
"Oh, der junge Shinigami-san." freute sich Ichigo mit einem sanften Lächeln, nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte. Er verbeugte sich höflich und Renji ließ den Hammer sinken, den er mitgebracht hatte und tat es ihm nach. "Ichigo-san." begrüßte er ihn respektvoll.

  
"Was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuchs?" fragte Ichigo und die braunen Augen betrachteten Renji, eine Spur misstrauisch - so wie man eben wurde, wenn man in den unteren Rukongai-Bezirken lebte - und gleichzeitig noch immer höflich und freundlich.

  
"Euer Haus." hatte Renji zaghaft begonnen. "Es ist… ein wenig baufällig. Ich dachte mir, dass ich Euch vielleicht ein wenig helfen kann."

  
Das schien den alten Mann zu rühren. Er verbeugte sich tief, offenbar sprachlos und als er wieder nach oben kam, hatte er einen reumütigen, traurigen Zug um den Mund. Ichigos Blick fiel auf das Feuerholz und, clever wie er war, addierte er eins und eins problemlos.

  
"Seid Ihr auch derjenige, der immerzu meine Vorräte aufstockt?" Renji nickte, die Wangen leicht gerötet und den Blick gesenkt. "Und das Essen? Auch Euer Werk? Die Kleidung?" Renji nickte nur wieder und wieder. "Weshalb?" fragte Ichigo ihn ungläubig und Renji hatte wage den Kopf hin und her gewiegt.

  
"Ich… weiß, wie es ist, hier draußen zu leben. Es ist wahrhaft furchtbar. Ich… habe gesehen, wie ihr diesen Kindern geholfen habt. Und all den anderen hier in der Gegend. Ihr seid ein guter Mann. Und außerdem…" Hier stockte Renji. "Außerdem erinnert Ihr mich an jemanden, den ich einst gekannt habe."

Er blinzelte ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln und das Lächeln, das Ichigo ihm jetzt schenkte, war ehrlich und dankbar und fast so schön wie das Lächeln, dass der junge Ichigo ihm immer geschenkt hatte.

  
"Kommt doch herein. Ich habe nicht viel, aber Ihr müsst hungrig sein nach all der harten Arbeit und ich möchte Euch dafür danken. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber in meinem Alter wollen die Knochen dann meist doch nicht mehr so, wie ich es will."

  
Artig bedankte Renji sich und folgte dem alten Mann in seine Hütte.

  
Natürlich hatte sein erster Weg ihn damals zur vierten Einheit geführt, doch die Antwort, die er dort bekommen hatte, hatte ihm fast erneut wieder das Herz gebrochen. Ja, man wisse davon, das manche Seelen ihre Erinnerungen nicht behielten. Nein, es gäbe keine bekannte Lösung dafür und man forsche auch nicht danach, schließlich war es nur ein schwindend geringer Anteil und hier brauchten die Seelen ihre Erinnerungen sowieso nicht mehr.

  
Geknickt hatten Renjis Füße ihn doch tatsächlich auch zur zwölften Einheit geführt, doch dort hatte man nur gelacht, ihm einen Ausdruck von Forschungsergebnissen in die Hand gedrückt und zurück an die vierte Einheit verwiesen.

  
Seine meisten freien Tage verbrachte er bei Ichigo. Der schien sich jedes Mal zu freuen, wenn er vorbei kam, auch wenn er nicht jedes Mal zu Hause war. Dann arbeitete Renji an der kleinen Kate oder ging einkaufen, um das Obst und Brot und die Süßigkeiten großzügig unter den Kindern zu verteilen.

  
 _Onkel Renji_ nannten sie ihn und so sehr ihm der Name zuerst auch nicht gefallen hatte, hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

  
Er hatte Ichigo sogar dazu gebracht, dass er einen frischen Yukata annahm und passende Schuhe dazu, aber nur unter dem Versprechen, dass Renji auch für die anderen Bedürftigen frische Sachen und festes Schuhwerk besorgte.

  
Renji hatte es ihm versprochen. Das Einkleiden eines Bezirks war verdammt teuer, doch in den vielen Jahren hatte er einiges zusammengespart bekommen und es war nicht so, als ob er Ichigo den Wunsch hätte abschlagen können.

  
Als er zum ersten Mal wieder von einem Ausflug nach Sabitsura zurückkam, hatte Byakuya ihn auf offener Straße abgefangen und mit sich gewinkt.

  
Er wirkte beinahe schon unscheinbar ohne seine Shinigamikleidung und das Zanpakuto, auch wenn der erhabene Blick ihn doch sofort verriet.

  
"Renji-san." war er begrüßt worden und er hatte eine knapp bemessene Verbeugung angedeutet und mit "Byakuya-sama." geantwortet. Seine Hand hatte schwer auf seinem Schwert gelegen, denn tatsächlich hatte er nicht an gute Absichten von Seiten Byakuyas geglaubt.

  
"Ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass du jederzeit in meinem Hause willkommen bist." Renji hatte den anderen misstrauisch angesehen, doch der Blick aus den grauen Augen war zwar ähnlich kühl wie üblich, aber doch ehrlich gewesen.

  
"Das dürfte Euren Angestellten nicht gefallen." Diese Aussage hatte Byakuya dazu gebracht, die Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen. "Sie wissen wo ihr Platz ist. Und sollten sie es vergessen, werden sie größere Probleme haben als das, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob du bei mir willkommen bist oder nicht." Die Antwort war vielleicht ein wenig harsch ausgefallen - offenbar war Byakuya zu Ohren gekommen, wie sein Diener Renji behandelt hatte und Renji hatte sich knapp verbeugt, während seine Mundwinkel amüsiert gezuckt hatten.

  
Es war beinahe ein wenig drollig, wie sich Byakuya über seinen Bediensteten aufregte.

  
"Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten." hatte er gesagt, weil er nichts versprechen und auch nicht sofort absagen wollte, und Byakuya hatte knapp genickt, offenbar nicht besonders glücklich mit seiner Antwort aber so, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet, bevor er sich formvollendet von Renji verabschiedet hatte und seines Weges gezogen war.

  
Seitdem verband Renji seine Besuche in Rukongai oft mit Besuchen bei Byakuyas Anwesen.

  
Er genoss die Zeit mit Ichigo und gleichzeitig ließ es sein Herz schmerzen, etwas, das besser wurde, wenn Byakuya ihm hinterher das Hirn herausvögelte.

  
Gleichzeitig war Byakuya so sehr anders, dass Renji noch immer Schwierigkeiten hatte, zu verstehen, dass dieser Mann und der Hauptmann, unter dem er damals gedient hatte, ein und derselbe Mann waren.

  
Wenn Renji manchmal die Tränen übermannten, weil Ichigo über einen seiner schlechten Witze gelacht hatte oder wieder einmal etwas vollkommen Ichigo-typisches gemacht hatte, hielt Byakuya ihn in seinen Armen und hörte ihn aus.

  
Im Gegenzug hörte Renji ihn stumm aus, als Byakuya eines Nachts aus einem Albtraum schrak und schwer atmend und vornübergebeugt auf dem Futon im Gästezimmer saß, dass sie sich immer dann teilten, wenn Renji über Nacht blieb und als Byakuya ihm von seiner schon lange verstorbenen Frau erzählte. Renji hatte tatsächlich nicht gewusst, dass der ehemalige Hauptmann verheiratet gewesen war.

  
Auch Ichigo hörte ihn aus, wenn er von dem Leben in der Seireitei erzählte oder von seiner Arbeit bei den Shinigami und den Hollowjagden und im Gegenzug konnte Renji ihm stundenlang lauschen, wenn der alte Mann von seiner Familie erzählte, von seinem Kindern und den beiden Enkeln, die er über alles liebte und von seiner verstorbenen Frau. Gleichzeitig versetzte es Renji einen Stich, dass sich Ichigo offenbar überaus gut an sein Leben erinnerte konnte - nur nicht daran, dass er und Renji sich sein Jahrzehnten kannten und das er einmal ein Aushilfsshinigami gewesen war, der diese und jede andere bekannte Welt vor einer furchtbaren Bedrohung gerettet hatte.

  
Als Renji ihn einmal fragte, warum er kein Shinigami wurde, hatte Ichigo lauthals gelacht und gesagt, dass so ein Job nichts war für alte Männer wie ihn und das er ihn gerne jungen Hüpfern wie Renji überließ und der hatte darauf nur genickt.

  
Es war ein seltsames Miteinander. Er und Ichigo. Er und Byakuya.

  
Dennoch - wenn man Renji gefragt hätte, so hätte er nach nur recht kurzem Zögern wohl gesagt, dass er glücklich war.


	3. Hundert Jahre später

Es vergingen erstaunlich ruhige hundert Jahre, in denen sich Renji mit dem alten Mann namens Kurosaki Ichigo anfreundete, ohne ihm jemals zu sagen was sie füreinander gewesen waren und irgendwann tat es nicht mehr ganz so furchtbar weh.

  
In denselben hundert Jahren hatte er es erneut zum Leutnant geschafft, hatte mehr Hollows umgebracht als er zählen konnte und war Kuchiki Byakuya näher gekommen, als er das jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Man konnte beinahe schon sagen, dass er mittlerweile im Kuchiki-Anwesen lebte, so häufig war er dort.

  
Byakuya war noch immer furchtbar reserviert gegenüber allem, das irgendeine Form von Intelligenz zeigte, aber manchmal bekam Renji ein seltenes Lächeln zu sehen und - zumindest _das_ konnte er an den Fingern einer Hand abzählen - manchmal lachte der Kuchiki sogar. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass Byakuya die Zeit am besten gefiel, wenn die Kirschbäume blühten und er dann stundenlang sitzen und zu ihnen hinsehen konnte, dass er ein überraschend guter Maler war und dass er sich in einem so breiten Inuzuri-Dialekt unterhalten konnte, dass es Renji vor Neid erblassen ließ.

  
Renji hatte Ichigo angeboten gehabt, dass er ihm eigenhändig ein neues Haus baute, doch Ichigo hatte dankend abgelehnt und gemeint, dass die Hütte genug für ihn war und Renji hatte sich daran erinnert, dass Ichigo schon immer so genügsam gewesen war.

  
Was neu war, war die Tatsache, dass Ichigo für sein Leben gern grünen Tee trank und oft saßen sie in dem Teehaus, wo Renji Ichigo zum ersten Mal wieder gesehen hatte und unterhielten sich.

  
Ichigo schien es wiederum unglaublich amüsant zu finden, wenn Renji den Kindern hinterher jagte, weil die ihm das Katana weggenommen hatten oder ihm einen Schnurrbart aufgemalt hatten, als er ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte.

  
Es war eine ruhige Zeit, nur unterbrochen von zeitweiligen, längeren Missionen oder einer Ansammlung von Menos.

  
Manchmal war er fast jeden Abend in Sabitsura, manchmal nahm ihn seine Arbeit so sehr ein, dass er über eine Woche lang nicht nach Rukongai kam.

  
Ichigo wusste das. Und er wusste sich selbst zu beschäftigen, auch wenn er die Gesellschaft mit dem jungen Shinigami offensichtlich genoss.

  
Als Renji nach einer langen Mission mit anschließend ebenso langer Büroarbeit endlich wieder die Zeit fand, um nach Rukongai zu gehen, fand er Ichigo nicht bei seinem Haus. Das war normal. Ichigo war nur selten zuhause. Immerzu war er auf den Beinen, also fing er an Feuerholz zu stapeln und holte mehrere Eimer Wasser.

  
Danach ging er am Teehaus vorbei, in der Hoffnung, Ichigo vielleicht dort zu finden, doch auch dort war er nicht.

  
Frustriert ging er am späten Abend nach Hause, denn Ichigo war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass das bisher vorgekommen war.

  
Er ging auch nicht zu Byakuya, stattdessen verschanzte er sich in seiner Barracke und trank eine Flasche Sake, zum einen deswegen, weil es ihn verwirrte und traurig machte, Ichigo nicht gesehen zu haben und deswegen, weil er nach all der Zeit gar nicht mehr das Recht dazu hatte, deswegen aufgebracht zu sein.

  
Am nächsten Tag beeilte er sich besonders mit seinen Aufgaben und ging erneut nach Sabitsura, nur um die kleine Kate noch immer verlassen vorzufinden, das Holz noch so, wie er es gestern gestapelt hatte und die Wassereimer unberührt. Er war nicht hier gewesen?

  
Seelen waren zwar durchaus in der Lage zu _sterben_ , allerdings nicht an Altersschwäche.

  
Er fragte sich durch die Gegend, aber niemand hatte Ichigo in letzter Zeit gesehen.

  
Heute ging er zu Byakuya, aber er war nicht bei der Sache, als sie auf dem Futon im Gästezimmer lagen, er auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht in der Armbeuge seiner verschränkten Arme versteckt und mit offenem Haar und Byakuya abgestützt auf einem Ellbogen auf dessen Seite, während er seine schmale Hand über Renjis empfindlichen Seiten wandern ließ.

  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als ein Finger über seinen Eingang fuhr und Byakuya legte sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihn. "Wo sind deine Gedanken?" fragte Byakuya ihn. "Hier sind sie nicht."

  
Schluckend wandte sich Renji auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

  
"Ichigo ist verschwunden."

  
Fragend hob Byakuya eine Augenbraue.

  
"Die Leute in Sabitsura haben ihn schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gesehen, egal wen ich gefragt habe. Ich war gestern dort und hab ihm Wasser und Holz gebracht - als ich heute wieder da war, war noch immer alles unberührt."

  
Byakuya tat es ihm nach und starrte an die Decke.

  
"Dir ist bewusst, dass Seelen wiedergeboren werden?" fragte Byakuya ihn und Renji schluckte. "Wurde er es?" fragte er leise und Byakuya neigte den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. "Wer weiß. Wenn er nicht gesehen wurde, besteht wohl diese Möglichkeit. Je niedriger der Rukongai-Bezirk, in dem eine Seele landet, umso wahrscheinlicher die Auswahl zur Wiedergeburt. Das soll wohl die Lebensumstände dort ausgleichen. Du wirst niemanden in der Seireitei finden, der in die Menschenwelt hineingeboren wird."

  
Renji schluckte schwer.

  
Also hatte er Ichigo gefunden und erneut als Freund gewonnen, nur um ihn jetzt wieder zu verlieren. Erschöpft von all den Strapazen des Lebens schloss er die Augen. "Seelen erinnern sich nicht an ihr vorheriges Leben, nachdem sie wiedergeboren wurden, nicht wahr?" fragte Renji mit dünner Stimme.

  
Er wusste es. Er wollte es nur noch einmal bestätigt wissen.

  
"Das ist wahr." nickte Byakuya. "Sie mögen im Inneren noch die selben sein, aber es würde das menschliche Gehirn überstrapazieren, wenn es von all den Zeiten wüsste, in denen es schon gelebt hatte. Es ist eine Art Schutzmechanismus."

  
Renji nickte. "Ich verstehe." flüsterte er und spürte, wie eine Träne an der Seite seines Gesichts herabrann.

  
"Freu dich." flüsterte er tonlos, denn er Siezte Byakuya schon lange nicht mehr. "Jetzt hast du mich ganz für dich."

  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Er hatte heute keine Lust auf Sex.

Sah man ihm so sehr an, dass das Leben eine Kehrtwendung in die falsche Richtung getan hatte?

  
Laut seinen Shinigami-Kollegen sah man es ihm an. Gerade am nächsten Tag war es so schlimm, dass sein Hauptmann ihn nach Hause schickte. Er ging zum Kuchiki-Anwesen, nahm sich eine Flasche sündhaft teuren Sake aus dem Vorrat des Älteren und machte sich daran, sie zu leeren, während er lustlos durch ein paar Berichte schaute, die er mit nach Hause genommen hatte.

  
Er hatte Byakuya heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Der Mann war schon auf den Beinen und aus dem Haus gewesen, als Renji endlich aufgewacht war, obwohl es doch sonst immer umgekehrt war.

  
Als Byakuya später am Abend nach Hause kam fand er einen angeheiterten Renji vor - nur, dass der nicht _heiter_ war. Zwar weinte er nicht, doch sein Gesicht war wie eine Maske und er begrüßte den Kuchiki kaum, als der sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte und stumm dabei half, ein wenig Ordnung in das Durcheinander auf dem Tisch zu bringen.

  
Renji lehnte sich nur zurück und griff wieder nach der Sake-Flasche, doch Byakuya nahm sie ihm ungewöhnlich grob aus der Hand.

  
"Du hattest genug von dem Zeug, Renji." erklärte er dem Rothaarigen ernst und erhob sich, um die Flasche aus dem Raum zu bringen und dem nächstbesten Angestellten in die Hand zu drücken.

  
Renji seufzte schwer, als Byakuya zurück zum Tisch kam und sich setzte, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und sich die vom Alkohol sicherlich schmerzende Stirn rieb.

  
Sie schwiegen sich an, während Byakuya sich Beeren aus der Obstschale nahm, ohne den Blick von Renji zu nehmen.

  
"Bist du zu betrunken oder noch aufnahmefähig?" fragte Byakuya ihn und Renji zuckte mit den Schultern, ohne die Hände vom Gesicht zu nehmen. "Keine Ahnung." murmelte er undeutlich.

  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob Byakuya sich. "Dann bringe ich dich jetzt zu Bett und erzähle es dir morgen."

  
Renji musste zugeben, dass er mental gerade nicht anwesend genug gewesen war, um zu verstehen, wovon Byakuya redete.

  
Er hatte nur genickt und sich von Byakuya aufhelfen lassen, bevor er ordentlich getorkelt war und sich von Byakuya in das Gästezimmer hatte bringen lassen, in dem er selbst nun schon genug Kleidung und private Gegenstände hatte, um es als sein eigenes Zimmer bezeichnen zu können.

  
Der Tag war nicht sonderlich gut gewesen und der Alkohol tat sein übriges. Kaum das er im Bett lag, war er auch schon weg gedämmert.

  
Am nächsten Morgen war es Byakuya, der ihn aufweckte und er stöhnte nur gepresst, als der Kopfschmerz des Katers ihn vollends einholte.

  
Er quälte sich trotzdem aus dem Bett, obwohl der Kuchiki vorschlug, dass er krank machen konnte. Diese Worte von diesem Mann? Renji hatte sich mittlerweile weitestgehend daran gewöhnt, dass Byakuya anders war als damals noch, reifer irgendwie und irgendwie fürsorglicher, zumindest ihm gegenüber.

  
Dennoch schaffte es Byakuya auch heutzutage noch, ihn zu überraschen.

  
Renji schlug den Vorschlag ab. "Hab Arbeit zu tun." erklärte er mit rauer Stimme. "Hast du wenigstens Zeit für ein Frühstück?" Erst zuckte Renji mit den Schultern, dann nickte er ergeben. "Ich… hab Hunger." stimmte er zu und Byakuya nickte zufrieden. "Ich lasse schon einmal anrichten." erklärte er, bevor er das Zimmer verließ, um Renji die Privatsphäre zu geben um sich waschen zu gehen und dann anzukleiden.

  
Als Renji es endlich in das Esszimmer schaffte, saß Byakuya schon auf den Knien vor dem kleinen Tisch, nippte an seinem Tee und las im Seireitei-Blättchen.

  
Das Gesicht noch immer wie eine Maske setzte sich Renji ihm gegenüber, wartete geduldig, bis Byakuya Teeschälchen und Zeitung beiseite legte und legte dann die Handflächen zusammen. "Guten Appetit." wünschte er dem anderen und bekam dieselben Worte zurück, bevor er sich ungehemmt den Teller volllud.

  
Byakuya mochte Manieren aufweisen, aber es schien den Kuchiki höchstens zu amüsieren, dass es Renji so mundete und noch nie hatte er eine Rüge zu hören gekriegt, was seine Tischmanieren anging. Zugegeben - meist hielt er sich ein wenig zurück, aber an diesem Morgen gingen ihm die Manieren am Allerwertesten vorbei.

  
Renji hatte schon den halben Teller geleert, als ihm quer über den Tisch hinweg eine Akte gereicht wurde, nicht besonders dick, aber scheinbar ordentlich geführt.

  
"Was ist das?" fragte der Jüngere, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, während er zaghaft nach der Akte griff.

  
 _Seele 0150785_ stand in sauberer Handschrift darauf und mit gerunzelter Stirn schlug Renji die Akte auf.

  
Es war eine Art Lebenslauf, startend an einem Zeitpunkt von vor etwa hundert Jahren. Das, was darin geschrieben stand, kam ihm wage bekannt vor. Sabitsura, vierundsechzigster Bezirk in Ost-Rukongai. Alter. Reiatsu.

  
"Ein… Lebenslauf?" fragte Renji unsicher. "Von wem?" fügte er zaghaft hinzu, obwohl er eine Ahnung hatte von wem. Nein, das war unmöglich. Er durfte sich keine solchen Hoffnungen machen.

  
"Von wem denkst du, dass er ist?" fragte Byakuya ihn ruhig und Renji schluckte schwer, bevor er heftig den Kopf schüttelte und die Akte auf den Tisch sinken ließ.

  
"Das kann nicht von Ichigo sein. Wieso sollte die Seireitei eine Akte über ihn haben?" Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte. "Die Seireitei hat Akten über die meisten Einwohner der Seelenwelt. Ein ziemliches Durcheinander, das darfst du mir glauben, aber letzten Endes handelt die Soul Society mehr oder weniger mit Seelen und über Waren wird nun einmal Buch geführt."

  
Byakuya deutete auf die Akte.

  
"Blättere weiter."

  
Zögernd tat Renji es. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, während er den letzten Abschnitt leise wiederh olte. "'Seele 0150785 zurückgeschickt in die Menschenwelt am siebten Tag des zweiten Monats des Jahres des Drachen und dem Jahr 2158 der Menschen in die Umgebung Tokyos.' Heißt dass…"

  
"Die Soul Society führt Buch darüber. Wärest du auf einer Mission gestorben, wärst du ein Absatz in einer anderen Akte geworden." "Die… liegen nicht offen herum, nicht wahr? Wie bist du da dran gekommen?" Erhaben warf Kuchiki Byakuya das Haar zurück. "Ich gehöre zu einer der vier Adelsfamilien. Wenn ich frage öffnen sich Türen, die andere nicht einmal sehen können."

  
Renji schluckte aufgeregt. "Aber… wo in Tokyo?" dachte er schon weiter und rieb sich das Kinn. "Du bist einfallsreich." sagte Byakuya. "Ich rate dazu, die menschlichen Krankenhäuser nach Geburtsakten vom siebten Februar zu durchsuchen."

  
Er spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. "Und dann laufe ich einfach alle Neugeburten ab, bis ich sein Reiatsu spüre." vollendete er den Gedanken und Byakuya lehnte sich zufrieden ein Stück zurück.

  
Mit einem Ruck stand Renji auf und umrundete den Tisch, bevor er den überraschten Byakuya an den Wangen ergriff und einen stürmischen Kuss auf dessen Lippen presste.

  
Das schien den Dunkelhaarigen tatsächlich ein wenig zu überraschen. Renji hatte bisher noch nie die Initiative für irgendeine Form von Intimität ergriffen.

  
"I-Ich muss los. D-Danke." flüsterte er atemlos und umrundete den Tisch wieder, um sich die Akte zu schnappen.

  
In der Tür hielt er inne. "Verdammt!" fluchte er. "Ich muss arbeiten."

  
Byakuyas Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. "Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, dich für heute zu entschuldigen."

  
Für einen Augenblick stand Renji wie festgenagelt im Türrahmen, dann verbeugte er sich so tief, dass seine Stirn beinahe den Boden berührte und rannte mit einem glücklichen Jauchzen davon.

Er schaffte es kaum an diesem einen Tag, sämtliche Krankenhäuser Tokyos zu durchsuchen.

  
Schon nach dem zweiten interessierten ihn die Geburtsakten nicht mehr, stattdessen suchte er in der Säuglingsabteilung und der Geburtsstation nach Ichigos Reiatsu.

  
Obwohl er kaum acht darauf gab, hatte sich die Menschenwelt fürchterlich verändert, so sehr, dass er sich gar nicht mehr auskannte.

  
Er fürchtete, das _Mini-Computer_ und _Cafés_ nicht mehr so ganz up to date waren. Die Autos machten kaum Geräusche, sahen seltsam weit und flach aus und fuhren ohne Räder.

  
Die Leute trugen allesamt Brillen, von denen Renji sich erfasst fühlte, obwohl er doch eigentlich nicht zu sehen war und Masken im Gesicht, vermutlich weil die Luft vor Staub fast so stierte.

  
Sie liefen schwerfällig. Obwohl er damals kaum einen übergewichtigen Japaner gesehen hatte, waren die wenigen, die er heutzutage noch tatsächlich von selbst auf den Straßen laufen sah ordentlich in die Breite gewachsen. Die meisten liefen auch nicht sondern saßen auf etwas, das ihn entfernt an Skateboards und Fahrräder erinnerte.

  
Er fühlte sich ganz furchtbar unwohl in dieser neuen Welt. Er glaubte sogar erst einmal, sich im Planeten geirrt zu haben, doch Zabimaru war äußerst zuverlässig darin, wohin er ihn schickte. Bäume hatte er bis jetzt auch noch keine gesehen.

  
Unermüdlich arbeitete er sich Stunde für Stunde durch sämtliche Krankenhäuser in der Umgebung und als er am späten Abend in jedem einzelnen gewesen war, weitete er seine Suche auf Tokyos Umland aus.

  
Die Stadt war gewachsen. Einmal in die Höhe - er sah fast nur noch Wolkenkratzer - und auch in die Breite, denn wo laut alten Karten ein großer Wald mit weiten Wiesen sein sollte, befand er sich noch immer inmitten der Großstadt.

  
Seine Reise führte ihn in weiten Zirkeln immer weiter aufs _Land_ , das dennoch mehr wie eine Kleinstadt wirkte und sogar ganz in die Nähe von dem Ort, wo sich damals Karakura befunden hatte. Wer wusste schon, vielleicht gehörte es heutzutage als Vorort zu Tokyo.

  
Die Sonne ging schon wieder auf und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit zum suchen hatte, aber ein letztes Krankenhaus gönnte er sich noch.

  
Er war schon so erschöpft, dass er das Reiatsu erst beinahe nicht erspürte und dann fast nicht erkannte. Zumindest für einen Moment. Es mochte jetzt ein anderer Mensch sein, aber dennoch war seine seelische Energie unverkennbar, auch wenn es nur ein Baby war.

  
Das Herz schlug ihm bis hoch in den Hals, während er sich erschöpft Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Ein dünnes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er auf schmerzenden Füßen in Richtung des Reiatsus humpelte und sich wieder und wieder über die feuchten Wangen wischte und die Nase hochzog.

  
Ungeduldig wartete er, bis die Tür sich öffnete, als eine Krankenschwester mit einem seltsamen Visier heraus trat, um ungesehen mit hinein zu schlüpfen.

  
Eine Frau lag in dem großen Krankenhausbett, erschöpft und mit eingefallenen Wangen und müden Augen, stumpfem Haar, das ihr bis über die Schultern ging und einem ernsten Gesicht, die aber dennoch sehr hübsch gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht so ausgelaugt ausgesehen hätte.

  
In einem oben offenen gläsernen Kasten lag ein kleines Kind und schlief tief und fest.

  
Ichigos Reiatsu kam definitiv von dem kleinen Kerlchen und fasziniert tat Renji ein paar Schritte näher, bevor er sich vorsichtig zu ihm runter beugte.

  
Der Säugling hatte dunklen Flaum auf dem Kopf und einen so kleinen Körper, dass sich Renji fragte, wie so etwas zartes, fragiles überleben konnte.

  
Als hätte das Baby seine Anwesenheit gespürt öffnete es seine Augen, große, warme braune Augen, die Renjis Herz schneller schlagen ließen.

  
Mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und offenem Mund starrte er das Kerlchen an und fragte sich, wie aus dem Bündel ein großer Mensch werden konnte.

  
Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Vatergefühle hatte er keine, aber er konnte doch keine sexuellen Emotionen für dieses Würmchen haben! Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er Ichigo auch in diesem Zustand hätte sehen können, wenn er damals nur von ihm gewusst hatte. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, wirklich nicht, aber… wer wusste schon.

  
 _Schwachsinn_. schimpfte er sich selbst. Ichigo war wieder ein Mensch. Keine Seele mehr. Wegen der ganzen _Mensch_ -Angelegenheit hatte er es ja überhaupt erst beendet. Ichigo war so ein Winzling und wenn Renji auch nur einmal blinzelte, würde er laufen können und wenn er sich einmal umdrehte in die Menschenschule gehen. Oder wie auch immer die Menschen dieses Zeitalters die Bildung bekamen, die sie fürs spätere Leben brauchen würden.

  
Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein - und konnten Säuglinge das überhaupt? - aber er war sich sicher, das Klein-Ichigo ihn direkt ansah. Er streckte ein dünnes Ärmchen nach ihm aus, die kleinen Finger zur Faust geballt, in einer Bewegung, die auch ein Winken sein konnte und Renji fuhr sich mit einem leisen Lachen über die tränennassen Wangen.

  
"Hey Kleiner." flüsterte er. "Kannst du mich sehen, hmm?" Es wunderte ihn nicht. Dieses Kind hatte ein beachtliches Reiatsu. Es mochte vielleicht nicht wissen, was genau es da sah und in ein paar Jahren würde es nichts mehr davon wissen, doch gerade genoss er diesen Moment.

  
"Na, Ichigo. So schließt sich der Kreislauf des Lebens wieder, hmm?" Sanft redete er weiter mit dem kleinen Bürschchen und vergaß dabei ganz die Zeit.

  
Erst als Hände durch ihn hindurch griffen und den kleinen Jungen aus der Krippe nahmen, zuckte er erschrocken zurück.

  
Das… passierte eben manchmal als Shinigami. Angenehm war es dennoch nicht.

  
Sein Blick fiel auf das kleine Namensschild an der Krippe. "Oh. Kein Ichigo." stellte er leise mit einem Blick zum Bett fest, wo die Mutter dem Kleinen das Fläschchen gab. Zwar kannte er sich nicht mit der Materie aus, aber er war sich sicher, einmal gehört zu haben, dass tatsächliche Muttermilch für Babys am besten war.

  
Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ob des Fläschchen-fütterns beugte er sich noch einmal über das Namensschild. "Kasaki Shinta." las er leise. "Ein kleiner Shinta-kun. Shinta. Shinta. Ichigo. Shinta." Er lächelte den Burschen an, der ihn noch immer beobachtete. "Ich glaube ich gewöhn mich auch an deinen neuen Namen. Pass gut auf dich auf, Kasaki Shinta, ich muss jetzt weg. Muss noch arbeiten. Aber ich komm zurück und finde dich wieder, versprochen."

  
Was tat er da eigentlich? Selbstgespräche mit einem Neugeborenen?

  
Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd verließ er das Krankenhaus schweren Herzens wieder. Er wollte kein Tor öffnen, wo das unnötig viele Reiatsu den kleinen Ichigo-Shinta durcheinanderbringen konnte.

  
Er hatte kaum unauffällig das Zimmer verlassen, als ihm ein Mann entgegenkam, eine Brille im Gesicht und beinahe einen halben Kopf kleiner als Renji, einen kleinen Blumenstrauß in den Händen und in ordentlicher Anzughose und einer der wenigen, der in diesem Zeitalter nicht übergewichtig war. Oder zumindest nicht allzu sehr. Mit einem atemlosen Ausatmen blieb der Mann kurz vor der Tür stehen, strich sich durchs Haar und richtete seinen Anzug, bevor er in das Zimmer Kasaki trat.

  
Ichigos - falsch, _Shintas_ \- Vater?

  
Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Renji zum gehen.

  
Shinta würde ein gutes Leben führen mit zwei so rührenden Menschen als Elternteile.

  
Ihm war etwas leichter ums Herz, als er sich zurück in die Soul Society begab.

Renji bezweifelte, dass Byakuya ihn jemals so fasziniert über etwas hatte reden hören, aber er kam nicht umhin, von Klein-Shinta zu erzählen und davon, wie sehr die Welt sich verändert hatte und dann wieder von dem kleinen Baby.

  
Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Kuchiki, während der seinen Tee trank, doch unbemerkt von Renji lag ein trauriger Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

  
Als sie an diesem Abend Sex hatten, nahm Byakuya sich alle Zeit der Welt, triezte Renji, brachte ihn mehrere Male an den Rand des Orgasmus’, ohne ihn allerdings kommen zu lassen. Die weichen Lippen wanderten über jeden Punkt von Renjis Körper, den sie erreichen konnten, jede verblasste Narbe, jedes einzelne Tattoo, und obwohl es Renji ein wenig unheimlich war, wie viel Zeit Byakuya damit aufwandte, um seinen Körper zu erforschen, den der andere Mann doch eigentlich ganz gut kennen sollte mittlerweile, hielt das Hochgefühl von diesen Morgen an. Er hatte Ichigo wiedergefunden.

  
Es verging etwas über eine Woche, bis er wieder zurück in die Menschenwelt kam. Er hatte früher kommen wollen, es aber mit seinen Pflichten nicht vereinbaren können. Außerdem wurden die hohen Herren misstrauisch, wenn die meisten Grenzübergänge von der Seelenwelt zur Menschenwelt von ihm durchgeführt wurden und dann würde er vor den hohen Kommandanten gerufen werden und hatte sich zu erklären.

  
So nahm er stattdessen einfach Aufträge in der Menschenwelt an und schon war die Sache geklärt.

  
Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er Shintas Adresse anhand seiner Krankenhausakte ausfindig machen musste - der kleine Bursche war schon ein paar Tage am Leben gewesen, als Renji ihn zum ersten Mal besucht hatte und soweit er wusste, verbrachten Mütter mit ihren Kindern nur ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus. Als er jedoch das Krankenhaus betrat, spürte er Shintas Reiatsu noch immer. Gab es Komplikationen bei dem kleinen Bürschchen? Bei ihm oder bei seiner Mutter?

  
Kurz wurde ihm das Herz schwer, aber er befahl sich selbst, sich zusammenzureißen. Was hatte er denn schon eine Ahnung vom Kinderkriegen.

  
Als er das Zimmer Kasaki erreichte, traten gerade ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester daraus heraus. Beide trugen diese seltsamen Helmvisiere, die er schon bei seinem letzten Besuch hier gesehen hatte. Schamlos folgte er ihnen und lauschte.

  
Nein, alles in Ordnung. Scheinbar war es ganz normal, dass Kinder bis zu zwei Wochen nach der Geburt noch immer im Krankenhaus waren, weil das Immunsystem der Kleinen einfach nicht für die Welt da draußen mit all dem Smog ausgelegt war.

  
Renji hatte diese Welt gesehen. Er konnte verstehen, dass man kleine Kinder nicht dort nach draußen brachte.

  
Dennoch hatte er wohl Glück, Shinta-kun samt Familie würden - wenn der Chefarzt zustimmte - entweder noch heute oder aber morgen früh entlassen werden.

  
Das ließ ihn glücklich lächeln.

  
Seine Mission _zwang_ ihn regelrecht dazu, morgen auch noch da zu sein. Er würde Shinta-kuns Tritt in die Welt ganz sicher nicht verpassen!

  
Unauffällig schlüpfte er in das Krankenhauszimmer, als eine junge Frau, die gerade von den Toiletten kam, dort eintrat. So wie sie begrüßt wurde, handelte es sich dabei wohl um die Schwester von Shintas Vater.

  
Die Erwachsenen beachteten ihn gar nicht, als er neben Shintas gläsernem Kasten hinkniete und dem Baby davon erzählte, dass es bald nach Hause gehen durfte.

  
Der Kleine gab gurrende Laute von sich und ruderte mit seinen Ärmchen, das Gesicht noch immer Renji zugewandt, während er ihm von seiner Arbeit erzählte und von dem Leben in der Seireitei und wie die Menschenwelt damals gewesen war und wie er und Ichigo sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten.

  
Als Klein-Shinta am nächsten Morgen das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte, war Renji dabei. Er war auch dabei, als er neben einem dieser neumodischen Autos her rannte, um die kleine Familie ja nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

  
Sie hielten vor einem Haus. Ein Hochhaus, aber immerhin kein Wolkenkratzer. Ein paar Straßenecken weiter befand sich ein kleiner Spielplatz - wenn auch hauptsächlich aus Sand und Metall, ohne Gras und Bäume. Ein Haus reihte sich hier an das nächste und Renji merkte sich hastig die Hausnummer, bevor er der Familie in das Haus hinein folgte, den Blick auf Shinta ruhend, dem man eine seltsame, gläserne Maske angezogen hatte, vermutlich, um ihn vor dem Staub zu schützen.

  
Der kleine Bursche schlief seelenruhig, während sich die kleine Familie auf den geraden Treppenansatz stellte, Herr Kasaki einen Knopf an der Wand betätigte und die Treppen sich nach oben zu bewegen begannen. Oho. Das war fortschrittlich. Renji hatte durchaus Rolltreppen in Einkaufshäusern gesehen, aber so etwas hatte es damals vermutlich noch nicht gegeben.

  
Kurzerhand stellte er sich auf die sich bewegende Treppe und hielt sich hastig am Geländer fest, als er zu rutschen drohte.

  
So fuhren sie von Treppenansatz zu Treppenansatz bis hoch in den sechsten Stock. Kasaki-san hielt eine Art Karte an das Schlüsselloch der metallenen Tür, vor der sie nun standen und Renji hörte ein Klacken, als sich das Schloss entriegelte und die Tür aufschwang. "Willkommen zurück, Kasaki-san." erklang eine elektrische Stimme, die aus dem Nirgendwo zu kommen schien.

  
Fasziniert blickte sich Renji um. Es sah alles so… anders aus. Gerade noch so schaffte er es durch die Tür, bevor sie sich hinter ihm wieder verschloss. Überall waren Leinwände, die die Nachrichten zeigten oder das Wetter und welchen Tag sie hatten und all das. Er kapselte sich von der kleinen Familie ab und durchforstete die Wohnung, fand eine Krippe im Schlafzimmer der Eltern, die wohl für Ichigo war. Falsch. Shinta. Shinta, Shinta. Er schlug sich selbst gegen die Schläfen. "Bekomm endlich seinen Namen in den Kopf." sagte er zu sich selbst, bevor er weiter lief.

  
Er erreichte gerade die Küche, als sein uraltes Soul Society Mobiltelefon vibrierte. Hollow in der Nähe. Ein wenig verärgert darüber, dass er die kleine Familie so schnell schon wieder verlassen musste, schlich er sich durch die geöffnete Balkontür der Familie und kletterte von dort aus aufs Dach.

  
Er war so hoch oben, dass er den Hollow schon sehen konnte.

  
Mit einem Seufzen stürzte er sich auf die veränderte Seele. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass dies häufiger passieren konnte, so sehr wie Ichigos Reiatsu leuchtete. Shintas Reiatsu.

  
Er schwor sich, dass er auf den kleinen Burschen acht geben würde und Rikichi Bescheid sagen würde, den er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und der mittlerweile selbst Hauptmann der sechsten Einheit war.

  
Rikichi hatte Ichigo immer gemocht. Es würde ihm sicherlich nichts ausmachen, ein wenig auf den kleinen Kerl aufzupassen.

Die Zeit verging tatsächlich so schnell, wie Renji es befürchtet hatte. Es war nicht so, dass die Zeit in der Menschenwelt anders verging als in der Soul Society, aber als Shinigami verlor man irgendwie das Gefühl dafür. Als er Shinta das nächste Mal sah, weil er einen Hollow in seiner Nähe zu beseitigen hatte, war er schon fast zehn Zentimeter größer.

  
Als Shinta, mittlerweile zwei Jahre alt, auf dem Spielplatz saß und mit sich selbst und einer Schippe spielte, während seine Mutter auf der Bank saß und sich mit einem Hologramm neben ihr unterhielt, war Renji an den Zaun herangetreten um zu schauen, was genau Shinta da baute.

  
Der Junge hatte mit einem hinreißenden Grinsen zu ihm aufgeschaut und gewunken.

  
Das hatte Renji so erschreckt, dass er nur vorsichtig zurück gewunken hatte und sich hastig zurückgezogen hatte. Shinta durfte ihn nicht sehen - denn das tat er ja so offensichtlich.

  
Danach achtete er ganz besonders darauf, dass Shinta ihn nicht bemerkte, wenn er zu Besuch in die Menschenwelt kam.

  
Obwohl Renji von Zeit zu Zeit den ein oder anderen Hollow erledigte, war es eine Zeit von Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen.

  
Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sich Renji Klein-Shinta geschnappt und zu Urahara entführt, damit der auf ihn acht gab oder zu Rikichi, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass diese heile Welt zusammenbrach, als Shinta viereinhalb Jahre alt war.

Es passierte relativ spontan, dass Renji erfuhr, dass der Mann, der Shinta und seine Mutter im Krankenhaus besucht hatte, gar nicht sein Vater war, sondern dessen Bruder.

  
Renji wäre dies nicht im Traum eingefallen, denn er kümmerte sich rührend um den kleinen Jungen und war so vertraut mit Shintas Mutter und er hätte schwören können, dass er die beiden sogar einmal küssend gesehen hatte.

  
Durch Recherche seinerseits fand er heraus, dass Kasaki Mitaba die letzten fünf Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht hatte und nun wieder entlassen wurde. Es überraschte ihn beinahe ebenso sehr, als er erfuhr, dass Shinta-kun ursprünglich bei einem Stelldichein zwischen dem damaligen Drogendealer und Schläger und Taka Shila, einer Dame des hiesigen Rotlichtmilieus, entstanden war.

  
So viel also zu dem fröhlichen Familienleben.

  
Mitaba wurde keinen Monat nach Shintas Zeugung von der Polizei aufgegriffen und als Shila feststellte, dass sie schwanger war, hängte sie den Job an den Nagel, obwohl sie viele Tage und Wochen erst hatte abtreiben wollen. Es war Mitabas Bruder gewesen, der sie zur Besinnung gebracht hatte. Sie hatten nichts von den jeweiligen Familienverhältnissen gewusst. Sie hatten sich nur spontan in einer Bar getroffen gehabt.

  
Es war vielleicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass die beiden in einer Beziehung waren, aber sie passten aufeinander auf. Kouru brachte Geld nach Hause und Shila achtete auf Shinta.

  
Diese Welt zerbrach, als mit einem Mal Mitaba vor der Tür stand.

  
Shinta war im Kindergarten und Renji nutzte die Abwesenheit des Jungen, um sich auf dem Sofa der Familie Kasaki auszustrecken und sich von der letzten Hollowjagd zu erholen. Es war kein besonders starker Hollow gewesen, dafür aber flink wie ein Wiesel. Es hatte an der Tür geklingelt und Shila war zur Tür gegangen, um zu öffnen. Sie hatte zwar die in der Tür installierte Kamera benutzt um zu sehen, wer da davor stand und gefragt: "Wer ist da?", aber die Antwort musste wohl zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgefallen sein, denn sie öffnete die Tür - und erschrak dann furchtbar, als der hochgewachsene Mann in der Tür stand.

  
Renji fuhr in die Höhe, als der Vater Shintas dessen Mutter eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, die sie herumwirbelte und zu Boden fallen ließ.

  
Verärgert ballte Renji die Hände zu Fäusten, während der Mann eintrat und die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fallen ließ.

  
"Schlampe!" herrschte der Mann sie an. "Du hast ernsthaft ein Balg in die Welt gesetzt? Von mir? Wo ist der kleine Scheißer?"

  
Renji wurde blass.

  
Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Shinta hierher zurückkam, das war sein erster Gedanke.

  
Aber er durfte sich nicht einmischen.

  
Ihm war unmissverständlich klar gemacht worden, was man mit ihm machte, wenn bekannt wurde, dass jemand ihn gesehen hatte oder dass er sich in die Geschicke der Menschen eingemischt hatte. Seit dem Rukia-Zwischenfall waren die Regeln hierzu um einiges strenger geworden. Es war schon grenzwertig gewesen, dass Shinta ihn damals überhaupt gesehen hatte.

  
Mit einer Wut in den Augen die ihresgleichen suchte, starrte Renji den Mann nieder, der ihn sogar noch um ein paar Zentimeter überragte, obwohl Renji selbst schon nahezu ein Riese war und musste den wüsten Beschimpfungen zuhören, die Mitaba für Shila übrig hatte, während sich die Frau auf dem Boden zusammenkrümmte und sich zu einer Kugel formte, um sich vor den Attacken des Mannes zu schützen.

  
Er wusste nicht, wie diese Zusammenkunft ausging, denn er wurde zu einem Hollow abberufen.

  
Als er ein paar Tage später wieder vorbeikam, sah Shila furchtbar aus, mit einem blauen Auge und gespaltener Lippe und als er Shinta aus der Ferne erblickte, stellte er fest, dass der kleine Junge dieses Mal kein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug, sondern einen verängstigten Ausdruck.

  
Bis Shinta in die Schule kam, wurde es nur immer schlimmer.

  
Kouru war wohl von seinem Bruder hinausgeworfen worden, während sich Mitaba in der Kasaki-Residenz ausbreitete, als gehöre der Ort ihm.

  
Am schlimmsten empfand Renji es, dass er auch an dem kleinen Jungen Zeichen von Schlägen fand.

  
Erst dachte er noch, dass diese von Mitaba kamen, doch einmal, als er Shila und Shinta bei einer kleinen Shoppingtour durch die Stadt folgte - weit genug entfernt, um nicht von Shinta gesehen zu werden - sah er, dass Shila ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste und grob mit sich zog, als der Junge etwas fragte.

  
Er hatte Rikichi schon gefragt gehabt, ob sich nicht etwas dagegen tun ließ, doch Rikichi hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie als Shinigami hatten nichts mit den Regeln der Menschenwelt zu schaffen. Nichts, das sie dagegen tun konnten, auch wenn es dem Hauptmann offensichtlich ebenso wenig gefiel, wie Shinta behandelt wurde.

  
Renji wartete ungeduldig, bis Shinta in der Schule lesen gelernt hatte, bevor er während einer Pause, in der die Schüler sich alle im glasüberdachten Pausenhof befanden, in Shintas Klassenraum schlich und dessen Platz suchte, bevor er eine kleine Nachricht unter dem kleinen, flachen Computer versteckte, mit dem die Schüler heutzutage lernten.

  
Fürsorglich hatte er die beste Handschrift benutzt, die er nur aufbringen konnte und auf Kanji verzichtet, weil er nicht wusste, welche davon Shinta kannte oder ob überhaupt.

  
 _Hallo Shinta._ hatte er geschrieben. _Ich weiß, dass dein Leben gerade nicht sehr schön ist. Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass du nicht allein bist und dass ich auf dich aufpasse. Ein Freund._

  
In der Verkleidung eines Hausmeisters hatte er nach Pausenende vor dem Fenster von Shintas Klassenraum herumgelungert und so getan, als würde er fegen, obwohl es für so etwas heutzutage Maschinen gab, die automatisch Schmutz fanden und in sich aufsogen.

  
Er hatte die Arbeit vergessen, als Shinta das Tablet an sich herangezogen hatte und dabei Renjis Nachricht gefunden hatte.

  
Zaghaft hatte er sich umgeblickt, bevor er die Nachricht unter den Tisch gezogen und dann geöffnet hatte.

  
Etwas schwerfällig hatte er sie gelesen und sich dann hastig umgeblickt, aber nicht auf den _Hausmeister_ draußen geachtet. Da war der Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen des Jungens gewesen, der in letzter Zeit nur noch furchtbar ernst und verschüchtert war, obwohl er als Kind nur gestrahlt und gelacht hatte.

  
Schüchtern hatte er sich über die Augen gewischt und die Nachricht noch einmal Silbe für Silbe gelesen, Renji hatte gesehen, wie sich dabei seine Lippen bewegt hatten. Dann hatte der kleine Junge den Zettel in seine Hosentasche gesteckt, denn die Lehrerin war hinein gekommen und hatte mit ihrem Unterricht begonnen.

  
Renji machte das nun häufiger.

  
Wann immer etwas unschönes in Shintas Leben passierte, schrieb er ihm kleine Zettel und versteckte sie unter seinem Tablet und als Renji feststellte, dass der Junge jedes Mal, wenn er von der Pause kam, direkt wieder unter seinem Lernmaterial suchte, schrieb er ihm einfach so kleine Zettel, sei es ein _Du bist heute echt cool angezogen._ oder ein Lob dafür, dass er eine gute Note in einem Test bekommen hatte. Er schrieb aber auch darüber, dass er gesehen hatte, wie sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte und erzählte ihm wage von seinem Leben und davon, dass er es auch geschafft hatte. Dass Shinta stark war.

  
Er wusste nicht, ob er dem Jungen viel damit half, oder ob er ihn damit nur weiter herunterzog, aber dennoch schien sich der Junge darauf zu freuen, Nachrichten von Renji zu erhalten und so hörte er nicht damit auf.

Shinta hörte auf, seine Nachrichten zu lesen und schmiss sie in den Müll ohne sie anzusehen, als Shintas Mutter den Stress nicht mehr aushielt und von zuhause weglief, ohne dabei eine Spur zu hinterlassen.

  
Oft war sie die letzte Barriere zwischen Shinta und dessen Vater gewesen - nun war sie weg und Shinta den Wutanfällen seines Vaters hilflos ausgeliefert.

  
Es schmerzte Renji, dass der mittlerweile Viertklässler seine Nachrichten nicht mehr las - nicht deswegen, weil er sie wegschmiss, sondern deswegen, weil er so nicht einmal mehr das Gefühl haben konnte, dass er ihm irgendwie half, so wenig es auch gewesen war.

  
Renji gab nicht auf und schrieb weiter seine Zettelchen.

  
Die Missionen in der Menschenwelt ließen nach und Renji hatte schweren Herzens in der Soul Society zu blieben, obwohl Byakuya ihm von Zeit zu Zeit dennoch einen Übergang mithilfe seines eigenen Passierscheins ermöglichte.

  
So furchtbar zurückgezogen er in der Grundschule auch gewesen war, in der Mittelschule wurde er zu einem wahren Raufbold, der alles verbal angriff, das ihm zu nahe zu kommen versuchte.

  
Shinta mochte ursprünglich Ichigos Wesen gehabt haben und noch immer seine Seele, aber Renji stellte fest, dass sich die Menschen vor allem daraus formten, was sie in ihrem Leben erlebten und mit welchen Menschen sie umgeben waren.

  
Es tat weh, Shinta dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit ein, zwei anderen Jungs oder manchmal auch alleine, über den Pausenhof lief und kleineren Kindern die Süßigkeiten wegnahm oder ihnen ein Bein stellte und sie dann auslachte, wenn sie weinten. Shinta hatte Strafarbeit um Strafarbeit zu schreiben, änderte aber nicht sein Verhalten, sondern verbiss sich immer mehr darauf, fast so, als täte er es umso mehr aus Absicht, je mehr die Lehrer ihn zu strafen versuchten.

  
Renji nahm das Zettelschreiben wieder auf, sagte ihm, dass das nicht in Ordnung war, was er da machte und das er ihm gerne helfen würde, aber obwohl der Zwölfjährige sich den Zettel ansah, landete er schließlich wieder im Mülleimer, lachend und die Notiz zu einem Ball zerknüllend.

  
In der Hochschule tat er sich mit ein paar Gleichgesinnten zusammen. Sie prügelten sich mit jedem, der sie schief ansah und stahlen Zigaretten und Alkohol aus Supermärkten.

  
Was Renji auffiel, als Shinta siebzehn wurde waren die vielen Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschiede zwischen Shinta und Ichigo.

  
Shinta war schlanker als die meisten anderen Schüler in seiner Schule und Renji fürchtete, dass er Zuhause nichts oder zumindest nicht genug zu essen bekam. _Zuhause_ war relativ weit gefächert, denn soweit Renji wusste, war Shinta schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr in der Wohnung gewesen, in der er aufgewachsen war.

  
Er hatte pechschwarzes Haar und in einem Schulhof voller anderer schwarzhaariger Schüler fand Renji ihn oft nur dank seines Reiatsus, denn Shinta war auch nicht besonders groß. Als Kind war ihm noch das Pony in die Stirn gehangen aber seit ein oder zwei Jahren trug er Gel im halblangen Haar, dass es teils nach oben, teils nach hinten abstehen ließ. Es gab ihm einen _Bad Boy-_ Look, den Renji an ihm gemocht hätte, wenn er nicht so ein verdammtes Arschloch gewesen wäre. Im linken Ohr hatte er nun einen Ohrring, schwarz wie die Nacht. Die Haut darum war wochenlang entzündet gewesen, als hätte er sich das Ohrloch selbst gestochen oder aber von jemandem, der unprofessionell war.

  
Er hatte ein schmales Gesicht, hübsch, hätte er nicht immer diesen wütenden Zug um den Mund. Die zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erinnerten Renji immer wieder aufs Neue an den ursprünglichen Ichigo, denn sie waren genauso fein geschnitten. Die braunen Augen hatten keine Wärme mehr in ihnen, sie funkelten jeden, dem er begegnete, nur noch hasserfüllt an und trotzig und überlegen.

  
Seine Nase, als Kind gerade und mit einer süßen, kleinen, abgerundeten Nasenspitze war heutzutage ein wenig krumm, weil ihm einmal - oder vielleicht sogar zweimal, Renji war sich dessen tatsächlich nicht so ganz sicher - während einer Schlägerei die Nase gebrochen worden war. Seine Lippen waren ein wenig voller als die von Ichigo, aber luden Renji jedes Mal zum küssen ein.

  
Er hatte ein energisches Kinn und - obwohl dünn - einen Körper, für den viele seiner Klassenkameraden ihn sicherlich beneideten. Vielleicht auch nicht. Er hatte schon mitbekommen, dass viele der Mädchen in seiner Klasse zwar sein Bad-Boy-Image mochten, nicht aber die Tatsache, dass er so dürr war. Es schien als stünden die meisten Japaner heutzutage auf runde Bäuche und viel Speck auf der Hüfte.

  
Eher ungewollt beobachtete er Shinta einmal beim Sex mit einem Mädchen. Sie schien nicht zu hundert Prozent willig zu sein, denn sie schlug auf die nackte Brust des jungen Mannes ein und fauchte ihn mehrmals an, dass er aufhören solle, doch Shinta hörte nicht auf sie und schließlich gab sie nach und ließ sich von dem Teenager nehmen.

  
Er bekam auch mit, dass Shinta sagte, dass er schon viele andere vor ihr gehabt habe. Das konnte er zwar nicht bestätigen, aber er war schließlich nicht immer hier in der Menschenwelt und die Selbstsicherheit in Shintas Stimme war so absolut gewesen, dass Renji bezweifelte, dass er dabei gelogen hatte.

  
Es waren nicht genug Merkmale da, um Shinta eindeutig als Ichigo zu identifizieren. Das war in Ordnung. Renji war bewusst, dass die Gene der Eltern entschieden, wie ein Mensch aussah.

  
Im letzten Jahr seiner Hochschulzeit flog er von der Schule, weil er mit Cannabis erwischt wurde. Die Drogengesetzte in Japan schienen sich in den letzten hundert Jahren gelockert zu haben, doch die Schule selbst tolerierte es nicht.

  
Renji war noch immer wieder und wieder in der Menschenwelt, um ein Auge auf Shinta zu haben, auch wenn er es aufgegeben hatte, den jungen Mann für sich gewinnen zu wollen - mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ihn sowieso nicht einfach ansprechen konnte, weil es das Gesetz der Soul Society nicht erlaubte.

  
In dem tiefen Loch, in dem sich Shinta befand, war er für Renji sowieso nicht erreichbar, außerdem fühlte sich Renji von Shintas antisozialem Verhalten abgeturnt.

  
Nach dem Rausschmiss von der Schule rutschte Shinta komplett in die Drogenszene ab. Nicht unbedingt als Konsument, aber zumindest als Dealer und wann immer Renji in der Menschenwelt war, sah er den jungen Mann mit einer anderen Frau im Arm.

  
Treue schien dem Ichigo dieses Zeitalters wenig zu bedeuten.

  
Es war Zufall, dass Renji zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Menschenwelt war, als Shinta ein Unfall ereilte.

  
Es war relativ spät am Abend und niemand, der etwas auf sich hielt, trieb sich noch auf den Straßen herum, zumindest nicht in diesem Viertel Tokyos.

  
Renji hatte den Aufprall noch ein paar Straßen weiter gehört und war losgerannt, mit der Szenerie, die sich vor ihm auftat, hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

  
Der Unfall selbst hatte erst einmal gar nichts mit Shinta zu tun gehabt.

  
Eines der schwebenden Autos war in ein anderes gekracht - eine Seltenheit für sich, denn eigentlich hatten die Fahrzeuge allesamt Autopiloten und stoppten automatisch, wenn sie auf etwas zuhielten. Weswegen auch immer die Technik versagt hatte - Renjis Wissensstand an Technik war bei Mini-Computern und Mikrowellen stehen geblieben - die Autos waren kollidiert und das andere war durch die Gegend geschleudert worden, auf einen auf dem Bürgersteig laufenden Shinta zu, der dem schweren Geschoß nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte, obwohl er auf die Straße zu springen versuchte.

  
Das Auto hatte sich mehrmals überschlagen, ein Teil war dabei davon abgefallen und hatte Shinta wie ein Geschoß am Kopf getroffen und ihn mit dem Rücken voran zu Boden geworfen, bevor das schwere Gefährt auf ihm gelandet war und ihn ab dem Unterleib abwärts unter sich begraben hatte.

  
Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Renji um die Ecke geschossen gekommen war.

  
Schockiert hatte er das ganze betrachtet, während seine Füße ihn ohne sein Zutun näher an die Unfallstelle geführt hatte - und in Shintas Blickfeld hinein, der nach Luft japste und Blut ausspuckte. Blut, das auch unter dem Auto hervorquoll.

  
Er schien noch gar nicht so recht verstanden zu haben, was genau denn hier geschehen war.

  
Schweiß rann an Renjis Schläfen herab. Er durfte sich nicht sehen lassen. Aber er musste ihm helfen! Shinigami waren dazu da, um auf die Menschen in dieser Welt acht zu geben. Das rechtfertigte doch wohl sein Auftauchen. _Gegen Hollows!_ antwortete ein anderer Teil seines Gehirns.

  
Dennoch fiel ihm die Entscheidung nicht schwer und er kam schwer atmend näher.

  
Wenn die Situation aus der Entfernung schon hoffnungslos aussah, war sie von nahem noch schlimmer.

  
Der Schmerz hatte Shinta noch nicht ganz erreicht, vielleicht deswegen, weil der Schock ihn noch im Griff hielt oder deswegen, weil es nicht mehr wirklich etwas gab, das noch schmerzen konnte.

  
Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren glasig, als sie sich Renji zuwandten.

  
"Hey!" krächzte Shinta mit schwacher, aber befehlsgewohnter und aggressiver Stimme, die aber viel zu sehr wie die von Ichigo klang. "Hey du! Hilf mir!" Die Wut war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, stattdessen klang er nun verängstigt und überfordert. "Hey, steh da nicht einfach rum!" schrie er heiser und versuchte die zitternden Finger nach Renji auszustrecken, der nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen geblieben war, schockiert. "Bitte!" japste der Dunkelhaarige, während ein Schwall Blut aus Mund und Nase quoll und ihn schwach husten ließ. "Was stehst du da so doof rum?"

  
Mischten sich da gerade Tränen mit dem Blut auf seinem Gesicht?

  
Noch immer stand Renji da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Er konnte es am schwächer werdenden Reiatsu des Anderen spüren, dass keine Macht dieser Welt ihn noch retten konnte, selbst wenn ein Krankenwagen genau jetzt um die Ecke gefahren kommen würde.

  
Und vielleicht war es besser so für Shinta. In dieser Welt war er doch immer nur ungewollt gewesen, schlecht behandelt und fertig gemacht. Worauf hoffte er eigentlich? Dass er _diesem_ Ichigo in der Soul Society wieder näher kommen konnte? Nun… Er würde es definitiv versuchen.

  
"Es ist vorbei." sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, das Gesicht eine Maske, als Shintas Hand kraftlos zu Boden sank. "Man kann dir nicht mehr helfen. Aber du wirst an einen besseren Ort kommen." versprach Renji ihm mit dünner Stimme, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Shinta ihn überhaupt noch verstanden hatte.

  
Die braunen Augen, die als Kind so warm und voller Leben gewesen waren, sahen ihn nun nur noch anklagend an, doch das Leben war aus ihnen gewichen und Shintas Reiatsu verschwunden.

  
Langsam streckte er sein Zanpakuto aus, mit dem Griff zuerst und berührte damit seine Stirn, um seine Seele in die nächste Welt zu geleiten.

  
Mit einem schweren Seufzen setzte sich Renji im Schneidersitz zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, das Zanpakuto quer über seine Knie gelegt und hielt Totenwache.

  
Endlich einmal von nahem ließ er den Blick über das Gesicht des Toten wandern, das langsam an Farbe verlor, über die vollen Lippen, blutverschmiert und half geöffnet, die mehrfach gebrochene und davon leicht schiefe Nase, die großen Augen mit den langen Wimpern, die einmal ein so schönes Braun hatten, nun aber trüb und glasig waren. Die schmalen Augenbrauen, die gerade Stirn, die kleinen Ohren, das volle Haar.

  
Es vergingen noch fünf Minuten, bis Rettungskräfte am Unfallort auftauchten und mit vereinten Kräften das Auto von dem Toten hoben. Renji blieb sitzen wo er war. Es störte ihn auch nicht, als Hände durch ihn hindurch fassten.

  
Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick nach unten, bevor er hastig den Blick abwandte. In seiner Laufzeit als Shinigami hatte er schon viele schreckliche Verletzungen gesehen und einige davon auch selbst erhalten, doch der Anblick von Shintas vollkommen zerquetschten Unterkörper war dann sogar für ihn ein wenig zu viel und viele der Rettungskräfte um ihn herum übergaben sich.

  
Ganz sanft strich er über die eingefallenen Wangen des Toten und - so morbide es auch war - genoss die weiche, wenn auch kalte Haut unter seinen Fingern.

  
"Ich finde dich wieder. Ich verspreche es dir." flüsterte er leise. Er beugte sich vor, um seine Lippen auf die Stirn des jungen Mannes zu pressen und erhob sich auf zittrigen Beinen wieder, während die Rettungskräfte eine Plane über dem Toten ausbreiteten.

  
Und so endete Shintas Leben im zarten Alter von neunzehn Jahren, sieben Monaten und sechzehn Tagen, während sich Renji klammheimlich zurück in die Soul Society aufmachte.

  
Er bezweifelte, dass die sterblichen Überreste dieses Ichigos ein ordentliches Grab bekommen würden, denn Gräber waren etwas für die Lebenden und unter denen gab es niemanden, die für ihn trauern würden.

  
Er hatte jetzt besseres zu tun. Zum Beispiel seine Seele in der Soul Society zu suchen.


	4. Eine Stunde später

Als Renji erschöpft das Kuchiki-Anwesen betrat, fiel Byakuya sofort auf, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. "Was stimmt nicht?" fragte der Ältere und Renji ließ sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihm an den Tisch sinken.

  
War es grausam oder gefühlskalt von ihm, dass er keine Tränen für Shintas Tod übrig hatte? Tatsächlich war er hauptsächlich froh, dass er wieder hier war, denn Shintas Leben in der Menschenwelt war alles andere als schön gewesen.

  
"Ich habe ihn sterben lassen." sagte Renji, ohne den Blick von dem Teller vor sich zu nehmen. Er hatte keinen Hunger.

  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Byakuya seine Essstäbchen sinken ließ und den Kopf schief legte. "Ichigo. Shinta. Ich habe ihn sterben lassen." Mit einem harten Zug um den Mund hob Renji den Blick. Byakuya wusste davon, wie es Shinta in der Menschenwelt ergangen war, also musste er nicht allzu viel erklären.

  
In kurzen Worten erklärte Renji, wie es zu Shintas Tod gekommen war. "Du hast getan, was du konntest." sagte Byakuya. "Nicht zu viel? Oder zu wenig?" fragte Renji leise. "Er hat mich gesehen, heißt ich war zu unvorsichtig. Gleichzeitig ist er in meiner Gegenwart gestorben." Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf seine Schulter. "Sollte der Kommandant dich darauf ansprechen, dann schicke ihn zu mir. Ich kläre das für dich."

  
Renji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Wie denn? Du bist nicht mehr bei den Shinigami." Der Blick, den Byakuya ihm zuwarf, war so voller Genugtuung, dass es Renji überraschte. "Und trotzdem habe ich mehr dort zu sagen als die meisten tatsächlichen Shinigami. Was denkst du, wer damals-" Byakuya brach ab. "Das ist etwas, was ich dir eigentlich nicht habe sagen wollen. Mir scheint ich bin zu geschwätzig geworden… Aber jetzt ist die Katze wohl aus dem Sack. Ich habe damals dafür gesorgt, dass du in die neunte Einheit kommen konntest, als du aus der Menschenwelt zurückgekommen bist."

  
Überrascht hob Renji den Blick. Er hatte sich manchmal gefragt, warum er nicht rausgeschmissen worden war, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Byakuya da seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte.

  
"Mit welcher Absicht?" fragte Renji. "Ein Teil von mir hat wohl gehofft, dass die Shinigami mich wieder bei sich aufnehmen." _Zumindest ist er ehrlich_ stellte Renji fest. "Aber das war nicht der Hauptgrund. Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass du eine Grundlage zum Leben hast und nicht wieder in den Slums landest."

  
Das rührte Renji dann doch ein wenig und er senkte mit geröteten Wangen den Blick.

  
Er wandte seinen Körper in Byakuyas Richtung und drückte die Stirn auf den Boden. "Danke." flüsterte er leise, die Hände ordentlich links und rechts neben seines Gesichts.

  
Renji konnte den Älteren schlucken hören, dann legten sich Hände an seine Wangen und hoben sein Gesicht leicht an, um es seitlich auf Byakuyas Knien abzulegen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und sog den frischen Duft des Kuchiki ein, bevor er sich hinlegte und sich dabei auf den Rücken drehte, das Gesicht nun in Byakuyas Schoß.

  
Nachdenklich blickte er zu dem Mann hoch. Was fühlte er eigentlich noch für Ichigo? Was fühlte er für Byakuya? Er wusste es nicht.

  
Finger strichen ihm sanft über die Stirn und ein paar widerspenstige Haarsträhnen beiseite und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Berührungen.

  
Byakuya konnte ein Tier im Bett sein, aber er konnte auch so sein.

  
"Wirst du ihn wieder suchen?" fragte Byakuya und Renji nickte, die Augen noch immer geschlossen. "Ja." sagte er mit einem leichten Zögern in der Stimme. "Aber?" Renji schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht." _Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich für ihn empfinde, denn Shinta ist ein Arschloch, mit dem ich nichts zu tun haben will. Ich weiß nicht, ob er gut auf mich zu sprechen ist, nachdem ich ihn habe sterben lassen._

  
Er sprach seine Bedenken nicht aus, aber Byakuya war schon immer gut daran gewesen, die Gedanken der Personen um ihn herum in deren Gesichtern zu lesen.

  
Weiche Lippen legten sich auf seine Stirn. "Was auch immer geschieht - hier bist du immer willkommen." "Danke." flüsterte Renji lautlos und als Byakuya seine Lippen auf die von Renji legte, erwiderte er den ruhigen Kuss ebenso langsam, während er mit einer langen, dunklen Haarsträhne spielte.

  
Byakuya war sonst sehr eigen mit seinem Haar, heute ließ er Renji damit spielen, bevor er sich von ihm löste.

  
Das Gesicht des Älteren war entspannt, doch in seiner Stimme schwang ein undeutbarer Unterton mit, als er Renji sagte: "Ich werde morgen einmal schauen, ob ich in Erfahrung bringe, wo die Seelen alle gelandet sind, die heute hier angekommen sind." Renji warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu und lächelte leicht, bevor er die Augen wieder schloss und das Gesicht zur Seite wandte, um seine Nase in Byakuyas Bein zu vergraben.

Byakuya hielt Wort und als Renji am späten Nachmittag von der Arbeit kam, war der Kuchiki umgeben von Akten und dabei, sie in Stapel zu sortieren. Es überraschte Renji tatsächlich ein wenig, wie viele Leute an einem Tag sterben konnten. Und diese Akten waren laut Byakuya nur aus der Region Tokyos. Zugegeben, das Gebiet war relativ groß heutzutage.

  
Renji suchte sich einen freien Platz und kniete sich hin, um die konzentrierte Arbeit des Kuchiki zu beobachten. Byakuya bemerkte seinen Blick, sah auf und hob eine Augenbraue, gleichbedeutend mit der Frage _Was gibts?_ "Ich bin nur immer wieder überrascht, wie problemlos du an solche Sachen kommst." meinte Renji als Antwort und schmunzelte dabei leicht.

  
Byakuya senkte wieder den Kopf zu seiner Arbeit herum, doch da waren ein paar kleine Lachfältchen an seinen Augen.

  
Für einen Augenblick noch behielt Renji die Stille zwischen ihnen bei und leckte sich über die Lippen. Wie begann man denn so ein Gespräch?

  
 _Gerade heraus._ hatte Ichigo immer gesagt und es meist auch so gehalten. "Wolltest du jemals zurück zu den Shinigami?" fragte Renji ihn kurzerhand und Byakuya hob den Blick. Er wiegte kurz den Kopf. "Es war eine gute Arbeit und etwas, in dem ich gut war. Die Angelegenheiten eines Adeligen sind manchmal recht… eintönig." Das konnte Renji verstehen. Er lebte lange genug hier, um zu wissen, wovon Byakuya sprach.

  
Langsam zog er eine Akte aus seinem Kosode und betrachtete sie. "Würdest du annehmen, wenn sie dich wieder aufnehmen würden?" Byakuya, der sich schon wieder einer anderen Akte zugewendet hatte, hielt inne und Renji konnte es in seinem Kopf regelrecht arbeiten sehen, als der ältere Mann seine Finger betrachtete, als wären sie das interessanteste im Raum. "Vermutlich." meinte er dann aber nur mit ruhiger Stimme und nahm seine Akte wieder auf. "Weshalb fragst du?" "Weil…" Renji atmete tief durch. "Weil ich dich… eventuell… als Captain für die fünfte Einheit vorgeschlagen habe." sagte er und klang dabei ein wenig frustriert von sich selbst.

  
Er wagte nur ein kurzes spickeln nach oben, hielt aber den Blick gesenkt, als Byakuya ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken versuchte. Kuchiki Byakuya war nun wirklich nicht besonders oft zu überraschen - doch damit hatte Renji es geschafft.

  
Langsam reichte Renji ihm beidhändig die Akte, die er aus seinem Kosode gezogen hatte und langsam, nahezu andächtig, öffnete Byakuya das Deckblatt und blätterte ein wenig durch die Papiere.

  
"Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte Byakuya ihn. Er schien wohl nicht zu verstehen, von wo Renji den Einfluss dazu hatte, so etwas vorzuschlagen. Renjis Mundwinkel zuckten. "Selbst in der Soul Society verjähren Straftaten irgendwann einmal. Mal ganz davon abgesehen war _ich_ derjenige, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass du gefeuert wurdest, also bin ich wohl auch dazu in der Lage, dich wieder für eine Anstellung vorzuschlagen."

  
Byakuya schwieg für einen Moment und senkte leicht den Blick. Er schien aufgeregt, wenn Renji die ruckartigen Bewegungen des anderen richtig deutete.

  
"Ich nehme an." flüsterte der Kuchiki schließlich, bevor er den Blick hob. "Danke." sagte er, die Stimme ein wenig belegt, bevor er sich vor Renji verbeugte.

  
Dem wurden die Wangen rot dabei. Er war es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich Byakuya vor ihm verbeugte.

  
"K-Keine Ursache." murmelte er und deutete in Richtung der vielen Akten, die Byakuya angehäuft hatte. "Ich habe zu danken." wechselte er hastig das Thema und Byakuya schnaubte leicht und ging auf den Themenwechsel ein. "Du wirst mir nicht mehr so sehr dankbar sein, wenn wir all das durchgearbeitet haben." 

  
"Ja?" fragte Renji und hob eine Augenbraue. "Du bist doch schon recht weit gekommen."

  
Byakuya nickte ernst, doch seine Lippen zuckten amüsiert. "Das bin ich. Mit dem ersten Stoß."

  
Da fielen Renjis Schultern doch tatsächlich ein Stück herab und er rieb sich die Stelle zwischen den Augenbrauen, bevor er sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln erhob. "Wo ist der Rest?" Byakuya erklärte es ihm und als Renji die Tür zu besagtem Zimmer aufschob, plusterte er die Wangen auf. Ja, er verstand, was Byakuya gemeint hatte.

  
Seufzend nahm er einen Stapel Akten mit sich und ließ die beiden anderen zurück.

Die Arbeit mit den Akten war unterbrochen davon, dass Renji auf seine tatsächliche Arbeit musste und mit einem ganzen Haufen Einstellungstests, die Byakuya zu durchlaufen hatte.Natürlich kannte die Soul Society die Fähigkeiten des ehemaligen Hauptmanns, es ging wohl eher um etwas, dass sich _psychologische Tauglichkeit_ nannte.

  
Am dritten Tag ihrer Suche fand Renji endlich die Akte, die er suchte. Es beschrieb perfekt Shintas Reiatsu und Todeszeitpunkt und -ort stimmten mit dem von Shinta überein.

  
Was seiner Laune einen Dämpfer gab war die Tatsache, in welchem Bezirk er gelandet war. Zwar noch immer im östlichen Rukongai, war Shinta im sechsundsiebzigsten Bezirk Sakahone gelandet und Renji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

  
Das gefiel ihm gar nicht.

  
Dem alten Ichigo mochte es nichts ausgemacht haben, in einem niederen Bezirk zu leben. Er hatte sich angepasst, hatte Freunde gefunden und das wenige, das er hatte, mit den anderen geteilt.

  
Aber Shinta? Der war nicht gerade die Ausgeburt der Höflichkeit und des guten Benehmens gewesen. Renji kannte die Slums. Shinta würde nur weiter verwildern. Er fürchtete, dass er eines Tages gegen ihn zu kämpfen hatte, weil Shinta es sich in den Kopf setzte, irgendwen anzugreifen und sie als Shinigami dann durchgreifen mussten und dem Treiben der Ryoka ein Ende zu setzen hatten.

  
Er räumte die Akten beiseite und setzte sich dann mit einer Flasche Sake an den Tisch, um auf Byakuya zu warten, Shintas Akte noch immer vor sich.

  
Renji war gerade am dritten Schälchen Sake, als Byakuya ins Zimmer kam, in seiner Hand Senbonzakura und mit einem befriedigten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

  
Der Jüngere konnte sehen, wie dem Kuchiki Worte auf der Zunge lagen, Erzählungen von seinem Tag, doch als Byakuya die Sakeflasche sah und die einzelne Akte auf dem Tisch, setzte er sich stumm und wartete darauf, dass Renji mit erzählen anfing.

  
 _Heute nicht._ dachte Renji sich. Das Zanpakuto in seiner Hand konnte nur eines bedeuten. Heute war Byakuyas großer Tag.

  
"Wie war dein Tag?" fragte Renji ihn also und schob Sake und Schälchen bestimmt beiseite, bevor er die Ellbogen auf dem tiefen Tisch abstützte und sein Kinn auf seine Handrücken ablegte.

  
Byakuya bemerkte was er da tat, nickte ihm kurz zu und erzählte von den letzten Auswahltests und wie ihm Senbonzakura wiedergegeben wurde.

  
Renji lächelte schwerfällig. Er hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, in dem Byakuya mit dem Katana in der Hand wieder zurückgekommen war.

  
Außerdem brauchte die fünfte Einheit dringend einen Hauptmann. Der Job schien unbeliebt nach der Sache mit Aizen, selbst nach all den Jahren noch.

  
Dennoch hielt Byakuya seinen Bericht kürzer als wohl ursprünglich geplant und alsbald nickte er zu der Akte hin. "Du hast ihn gefunden?" fragte Byakuya und Renji nickte.

  
Byakuya griff nach der Akte, hielt dann kurz inne und blickte fragend zu Renji auf, bis der nur zur Erlaubnis nickte und seine Hände wieder sinken ließ.

  
Der frischgebackene Hauptmann überflog die Zeilen und ließ die Akte mit einem Seufzen sinken.

  
"Was tust du noch hier?" fragte er Renji und der zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte er den Dunkelhaarigen und der hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich habe gefragt, wieso du noch nicht die Hälfte der Strecke nach Sakahone zurückgelegt hast und dabei bist ihn zu suchen."

  
Renji schluckte und senkte den Blick.

  
"Ich… weiß nicht." flüsterte er. "Es ist unhöflich, einfach so zu gehen."

  
Byakuya hob eine Augenbraue. "Du meinst, dass du auch mich gewartet hast?"

  
Renji zuckte mit den Schultern und Byakuya beugte sich halb über den Tisch und blickte ihn ernst an. "Renji, du hast dich in den letzten hundert Jahren nicht in mich verliebt. Es wird nicht geschehen. Ich sehe, wie du dich nach ihm verzehrst, also geh hin und sprich mit ihm."

  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Renji auf.

  
Byakuya hatte Recht. 

  
Er hasste es, alleine zu sein, also war er bei Byakuya geblieben, doch er wäre es nicht, wenn sich ihm die Möglichkeit mit Ichigo geboten hätte - selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren noch. "I-Ich wollte Euch nicht ausnutzen." murmelte er, ohne zu bemerken, dass er Byakuya wieder gesiezt hatte. "Das hast du nicht." versicherte Byakuya ihm. "Weder gewollt noch ungewollt. Du bist zu ehrlich dafür. Also gehe endlich zu ihm."

  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine und er blickte auf. Ein freundliches Lächeln lag auf Byakuyas Gesicht, doch er erkannte es als eine weitere Maske des Kuchiki. Tat es Byakuya gerade ebenso sehr weh ihn loszulassen, wie es ihm damals mit Ichigo ergangen war?

  
Er ging davon aus.

  
Byakuya mochte furchtbar schlecht darin sein, Gefühle zu vermitteln, doch Renji war sich _sicher_ , zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass Byakuya Liebe für ihn empfand. Es war ersichtlich darin, wie er alles für ihn tat, auch wenn Renji ihm nur selten irgendeine Gegenleistung erbracht hatte und es als selbstverständlich hingenommen hatte oder es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Es war… eine seltsame Beziehung gewesen im Gegensatz zu der, die er mit Ichigo geführt hatte, für den er alles getan hatte, für den er jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte und der das mehr oder weniger auch bei ihm getan hatte. Nein, nicht mehr oder weniger. In der gleichen Intensität. Wäre Ichigo weniger wie Ichigo gewesen - würde er noch immer mit ihm zusammen sein wollen?Nach über hundertsiebzig verdammten Jahren? Er durfte nicht vergessen, dass _Ichigo_ in diesem Sinne nicht mehr existierte.

  
Nicht einmal der alte Ichigo. Es gab nur noch Shinta. Shinta, mit dem er niemals etwas angefangen hätte, denn obwohl Shinta auf der Grundlage von Ichigo basierte, hatte er zu viel schlechte Dinge erlebt und dabei den falschen Umgang gehabt, um so werden zu können wie Ichigo es war.

  
"Ich werde gehen." sagte Renji leise. "Gleich morgen früh. Heute Abend…" Er schluckte kurz, bevor er Byakuya in die grauen Augen sah. "Heute Abend werden meine Gedanken ganz hier sein." versprach er.

  
Tat es nicht mehr weh, wenn man Abschiede hinauszögerte? Vielleicht. Andererseits hätte sich Renji eine letzte Erinnerung mit Ichigo gewünscht. Einen letzten Abschied. Er wusste nicht, ob Byakuya aus demselben Holz geschnitzt war, doch als Byakuya sich zu ihm vorbeugte, um seine Lippen auf die von Renji zu legen, hatte er seine Antwort. "Danke." vernahm er nahe seines Ohrs, bevor Byakuya von ihm abließ und sich erhob, um um den Tisch herum zu gehen.

  
Ungewöhnlich sanft griff Byakuya nach seinen großen, rauen Händen und zog ihn mit der Kraft eines Shinigami-Hauptmanns auf die Füße, bevor er ihn mit sich in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer führte.

  
Renji folgte, die Augen dabei halb geschlossen und in einer Art Meditation versunken. Er hatte es ihm versprochen. Heute Abend würde er Ichigo keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr widmen.

Als Renji am nächsten Morgen aufstand, still und leise und sich ankleidete, waren seine Gedanken nur noch bei Shinta und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

  
Er war leise gewesen, doch Byakuya war dennoch aufgewacht, hatte sich still in einen Yukata gehüllt und hatte Renji bei seinen Vorbereitungen beobachtet.

  
Dann war Renji fertig, doch Byakuya machte keine Anstalten, sich zu erheben und als Renji ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu machte, hob Byakuya die Hand und brachte ihn damit dazu, abrupt stehen zu bleiben.

  
"Mein Haus steht dir immer offen." erklärte Byakuya ihm ernst. "Jetzt geh."

  
Da war ein unmerkliches Zittern in der Stimme des Älteren und Renji verbeugte sich tief und lange, bevor er rückwärts aus dem Raum ging und die Tür leise schloss.

  
Er konnte nichts dafür, er spürte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln. Auf irgendeine Weise hatte Byakuya ihm doch etwas bedeutet, auch wenn er nicht in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Es fühlte sich an wie das Ende eines Lebensabschnitts und er war sich noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob er sich darüber freuen oder traurig sein sollte.

  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er die Seireitei durchquerte und als er sie durch das Tor verließ und sich auf den Weg durch Rukongai machte, fühlte er sein Herz wieder aufgeregt in seinem Brustkorb klopfen. Irgendwann einmal würde er deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, doch jeder Gedanke an Byakuya war wie weggefegt, während er zu rennen begann.

Er hatte die Probleme schon vorhergesehen und dennoch war er traurig überrascht, als er Sakahone betrat. Shintas Reiatsu leuchtete wie ein Leuchtfeuer zwischen den gewöhnlichen Soul Society Bewohnern. Er hatte absolut gar keine Probleme damit, ihn zu finden. Sein Problem war hauptsächlich _wie_ er ihn fand.

  
Shinta war umgeben von ein paar Typen mit Schlägervisage, die mit Katanas und schweren Holzknüppeln bewaffnet waren und alles andere als einen friedlichen Eindruck vermittelten. Auch das war allerdings nicht das Problem, denn aus dieser Situation hätte Renji ihn einfach _erretten_ können und dann wären sie Freunde geworden und dann mehr und-

  
Nein, das Problem lag darin, dass Shinta offensichtlich der Anführer dieser Bande war. Sie standen vor einem zerstörten Marktstand, dessen Besitzer sich zitternd und blutend auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt hatte. Eine Menschenmenge hatte sich angesammelt, doch die meisten blieben weit weg, während Shinta auf den am Boden liegenden Mann einschrie und dabei mit einem Gegenstand fuchtelte, der gefährlich nach einem Baseballschläger aussah. Zumindest von der Form her. In der Soul Society gab es keine Baseballschläger und in Rukongai schon gleich zweimal nicht.

  
Renji war von der neunten Einheit. Es war seine Pflicht, Streits zwischen den Einwohner Rukongais zu schlichten, wenn er auf einen solchen traf.

  
Das war kein Problem. Er war gut in so etwas und wenn es zum Kampf kam, dann war er stärker als ein paar Schlägertypen mit unscharfen Schwertern und Holzknüppeln. Das Problem war, dass Shinta dort stand und dass er nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde, gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Er konnte ihn nicht verletzen, nicht mit dem Wissen, wer er war.

  
Langsam kam er näher und atmete mehrmals tief durch, während die Leute um ihn herum ihm hastig Platz machten. "Geht weg von hier." riet er jedem, der lange genug zuhörte, denn wer wusste schon was passierte, wenn das Reiatsu eines Leutnants und ein solches wie Shintas aufeinander trafen.

  
Sein Näherkommen und das allmähliche verschwinden der Zuschauer erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von einem der Schlägertypen und er legte Shinta eine Hand auf die Schulter, um auf Renji aufmerksam zu machen.

  
Er war mittlerweile nahe genug heran um zu sehen, dass Shinta barfuß war, dass der Yukata, den er trug, so nachlässig gebunden war, dass man die schmale und doch muskulöse Brust sehen konnte, der Yukata so kurz, dass er in der Mitte seiner Oberschenkel endete und lange, starke Beine sehen ließ.

  
Renji spürte, wie sein Atem kurz stockte und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Das war kein guter Zeitpunkt um einen Steifen zu kriegen.

  
Das Haar trug er noch immer halb nach oben gestylt und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zeugte von Hass, als er sich abrupt von dem Standbesitzer abwandte, der schwerfällig, aber so schnell er konnte, davon krabbelte und kroch.

  
"Du!" herrschte Shinta ihn an, während er mit forschem Schritt näher kam ohne zu zögern, den grobgehauenen Baseballschläger erhoben und damit in seine Richtung zeigend. Als er näher kam, stellte Renji fest, dass Shinta in etwa so groß war wie Ichigo damals. Nein, nicht ganz. Vielleicht zwei Zentimeter größer.

  
Noch einmal nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, während die braunen Augen ihn voller Hass niederstarrten. Er erwiderte den Blick ruhig, die Hand auf seinem Katana, aber ohne die Intention, es auch zu benutzen.

  
"Du!" sagte Shinta noch einmal. "Wegen dir bin ich hier! Du hast mich sterben lassen du Scheiß-Wichser! Ist dir dabei einer abgegangen, hääh?! Dass mich das Scheiß-Auto zerquetscht hat? Seid ihr tollen Shinigami nicht dazu da, um auf die Menschen aufzupassen?"

  
Mit den letzten Worten folgte ein Schwung des Baseballschlägers, der seinen Kopf hätte treffen sollen, wäre Renji nicht hastig ausgewichen. Shinta mochte ein noch so guter Kämpfer sein, Renji hatte den Vorteil von fast dreihundertfünfunddreißig Jahren Erfahrung und viel zu vielen Kämpfen mit viel stärkeren Gegnern als er selbst.

  
Sogar mit Byakuya hatte er sich oft genug gemessen und der war bekannt für Schnelligkeit und so war Renji unendlich viel besser geworden, als Shinta es in den nächsten hundert Jahren je sein könnte.

  
Traurig betrachtete er den randalierenden jungen Mann. Wenn doch nur damals der alte Ichigo mit seinem Stock so auf ihn losgegangen wäre. Der Bursche, der ihn jetzt angriff, wusste nichts von all dem, weshalb Renji gern angegriffen worden wäre.

  
In einer schnellen Bewegung tauchte er unter dem nächsten Schlag hinweg und machte sich erst einmal daran, die drei Schlägertypen aus dem Weg zu schaffen, denn mit denen im Spiel würde er sich niemals in Ruhe mit Shinta unterhalten können. Wenn diese Möglichkeit _überhaupt_ bestand.

  
Dem ersten rammte er den Griff seines Zanpakutos in die Schläfe, bevor er überhaupt zum Schlag ausholen konnte, dem nächsten trat er mit Wucht in den Solar Plexus, riss ihn am Handgelenk zu Boden und brach es ihm mit einem lauten Knacksen. In dieser Zeit hatte der dritte Schläger sein Katana gezogen und Renji wich einem ungelenken Hieb aus, bevor er dem Mann den Ellbogen in das ungeschützte Gesicht stieß und damit seine Nase brach, bevor er hinter ihn trat, die Arme in einem Würgegriff um seinen Nacken schlang, einen vorne, den anderen dahinter und die Arme ineinander verschränkt, bevor er ruckartig zudrückte, sodass der Mann bewusstlos zu Boden sank.

  
Das ganze hatte nicht viel länger als fünf Sekunden gedauert und Renji war nicht außer Atem, als er sich wieder Shinta zuwandte, der in der Zeit wieder herangekommen war, offensichtlich verärgert darüber, dass Renji seine Handlanger so problemlos besiegt hatte.

  
Mit einem lauten Schrei wurde ihm das Stück Holz entgegen geschleudert und Renji zog sein Katana und ließ dabei die Schwertscheide fallen und kam dem Wurf mit einem von unten geführten Hieb entgegen und das schlecht verarbeitete Holz stoppte an seiner Klinge und wurde von ihr problemlos in zwei Teile und unzählige Holzsplitter geteilt, die vor ihm zu Boden segelten.

  
Das ließ Shinta für einen kurzen Moment inne halten, bevor er mit einem Wutschrei wieder auf ihn zu stürzte. Hastig tat Renji einen Schritt vor und stieß ihn an der Schulter zurück, bevor er barfuß in die Holzsplitter treten und sich dabei verletzen konnte.

  
Dem Jüngeren entkam ein Ächzen, als Renji ihm dabei die Luft aus der Lunge stieß - nicht etwa, weil Renji ihn hart angepackt hatte, sondern weil Shinta mit mehr Schwung in ihn hineingelaufen war, als Renji gerechnet hatte.

  
Renji hielt inne, als Shinta kurz würgte - ein Fehler, denn im nächsten Moment drehte sich Shinta hintenrum um sich selbst, mit dem Ziel, seine Ferse in Renjis Schläfe zu rammen.

  
Der Yukata rutschte und zeigte viel zu viel von Shintas Hintern und von der Tatsache, dass er außer dem Yukata nichts trug. _Gar nichts._

  
Er trat noch hastig einen Schritt zurück, doch der Fuß traf ihn dennoch und er schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf, um die Benommenheit von sich zu schütteln.

  
Shinta hatte sich in der Zeit wieder umgewandt und eine Faust stieß nach Renji und erwischte ihn an der Wange.

  
Er betrachtete die feinen Gesichtszüge, die vollen Lippen, die er zu einem Fauchen verzogen hatte und die funkelnden braunen Augen. Unmöglich, dass er ihm weh tun konnte.

  
Stumm entschuldigte er sich bei Zabimaru und ließ das Schwert bei dem nächsten Schlag aus seiner Hand schlittern und so weit weg, dass Shinta es in naher Zukunft nicht erreichen konnte.

  
Fußballen trafen ihn nacheinander unterm Kinn und er fiel wie ein gefällter Baum.

  
Mit einem Schrei war Shinta über ihm und seine Fäuste prügelten auf Renji ein, gekonnt tat er es und es tat verdammt weh, aber gleichzeitig saß Shinta breitbeinig über ihm, sein nackter Hintern auf seinem stählernen Bauch und Renji hoffte, dass sein ersticktes Aufstöhnen von Shintas erneutem Wutschrei übertönt wurde.

  
Es war nicht einmal Ichigos Körper, so ähnlich sie auch waren. Es war erst recht nicht Ichigos Persönlichkeit, denn _Ichigo_ gab es nicht mehr, nur noch Shinta. Dennoch, das Reiatsu war gleich. Der Kern von ihm war gleich, diese feurige Art, wenn er sich herausgefordert fühlte. Sein Kampf gegen Ungerechtigkeit, so verdreht sein Weltbild gerade auch sein mochte.

  
Shinta rutschte ein Stück an ihm herab, als er ihn mit einer Hand am Kosode ergriff und seinen Kiefer mit der anderen so heftig erwischte, dass sein Kopf zur Seite geschleudert wurde.

  
Sein Gesicht brannte und pochte und war taub, doch Shinta saß nun genau auf seinem Schritt und das Keuchen, das ihm entfuhr, blieb dieses Mal definitiv nicht ungehört. Seine Erektion natürlich noch viel weniger.

  
Er spürte, wie Shinta sich hastig wieder erhob. Erneut traf ihn eine Faust, bevor der Jüngere abrupt aufstand. "Du krankes Schwein!" brüllte der Dunkelhaarige ihn an und schwer atmend und erschöpft versuchte Renji sich aufzusetzen. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Shinta jetzt weg lief.

  
Das mit der Erektion war so nicht geplant gewesen, aber er _musste_ mit ihm reden.

  
Shinta sprang hastig zurück, doch Renji warf sich in einem Kraftakt nach vorne und bekam einen schlanken Unterschenkel zu fassen, direkt über dem Knöchel. Die Muskeln spielten unter der Haut, doch Renji hielt krampfhaft fest, während ein zweiter Fuß ruckartig und mehrmals nacheinander auf seinen Arm traf, seinen Ellbogen und seine Schulter und einmal auch auf seinen Kopf, doch er ließ nicht los, sondern schlug mit seinem zweiten Arm Shintas Bein beiseite, als es erneut auf ihn herabfahren wollte.

  
Der Jüngere verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel, doch Renji rollte sich schwerfällig und quer einmal nach vorne und fing den jungen Mann mit seinem Körper auf.

  
Es war kein angenehmes Erlebnis, als der Andere auf ihn fiel, doch er beschwerte sich nicht und schlang nur einen Arm um Shintas Brust und einen anderen um seinen Hals und drehte sie beide, bevor er den sich windenden jungen Mann festhielt und auf den Boden presste, möglichst ohne dass er dabei seinen Unterleib verwendete, denn er wollte ihn nicht noch mehr erschrecken als so schon.

  
"Lass mich los du Perversling!" keuchte der Kleinere, doch Renji schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf und spürte dabei, wie der Kopfschmerz schlimmer wurde.

  
Schwer atmend spuckte er Blut aus und gab sich selbst ein paar Augenblicke, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

  
Sein Körper schmerzte ganz fürchterlich, doch er durfte jetzt nicht nachlassen.

  
"Ich will erst mit dir reden." ächzte Renji vernehmlich und zuckte dann zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein erneutes Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Shinta seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte und ihm in den nackten Unterarm biss, wo sein Kosode verrutscht war.

  
Renji spürte, wie seine Erektion einen Sprung machte, doch er kämpfte sie angestrengt nieder. Nicht jetzt.

  
Mit einem Arm presste Renji die Arme des Kleineren gegen dessen Körper, doch seine Beine waren noch weitestgehend frei und er spürte, wie die nackten Füße gegen seine Unterschenkel trommelten.

  
Junge, der Bursche war wirklich lebhaft.

  
"Ich aber nicht mit dir, du Wichser!" fuhr Shinta ihn an, nachdem Renji seinen Unterarm aus Shintas Gebiss befreite und dabei feststellte, dass die Bisswunde ordentlich blutete.

  
"Hör mir zu, dann lass ich dich wieder los." versprach er mit gepresster Stimme und sah für einen Augenblick nur Sterne, als Shinta sich verrenkte, um seinen Hinterkopf gegen Renjis sowieso schon blutende und vermutlich gebrochene Nase zu donnern. "Ich denk nicht dran!" knurrte Shinta und fast hätte Renji ihn losgelassen.

  
Sein Griff lockerte sich für einen Moment und Shinta rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite, bevor er sich behände unter Renji hervor wand und dem Rothaarigen den Fußballen gegen den Kopf donnerte, bevor er Fersengeld gab.

  
Dieser letzte Tritt war zu viel für ihn gewesen.

  
Er wurde für ein paar lange Sekunden ohnmächtig und als er wieder zu sich kam, war von Shinta nichts mehr zu sehen.

Er hatte es kaum auf die Beine geschafft, um sein Zanpakuto wieder einzusammeln, als mit einem Mal zwei Shinigami der neunten Einheit angerannt kamen, mit der Begründung, dass man das Reiatsu im ganzen Bezirk gespürt hatte.

  
Renji kannte die beiden, der eine hieß Kibari, den anderen kannte er vom sehen.

  
Die beiden waren ordentlich erschrocken, als sie ihren Leutnanten so verprügelt vorfanden und wollten erfahren, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Renji deutete nur stumm auf die drei Schläger, die er davor schon ins Reich der Träume geschickt hatte. Er wollte Shinta nicht verraten und wenn die drei Typen weggesperrt waren, sah er vielleicht von solchen Aktionen wie der mit dem Marktstand ab.

  
Er stützte sich schwer auf Kibari und ließ sich von dem anderen sein Schwert bringen. Er nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab, dass sie die drei Bewusstlosen sicher und vor allem ausbruchssicher verwahren würden, bevor er davon humpelte. Er selbst hatte versprechen müssen, bei jemandem aus der vierten vorzusprechen und er hatte zugesagt, dennoch machte er sich auf den langen Weg zurück in die Seireitei.

  
Manchmal musste er sich an den Straßenrand setzen, weil ihm der Kopf so verflucht wehtat.

  
Letzten Endes war er sich nicht sicher, wie er es zurück in den nullten Bezirk geschafft hatte und was genau er dann getan hatte, ob er tatsächlich zur vierten gegangen war oder ob er zusammengebrochen war und von jemandem gefunden und dorthin gebracht.

  
Als er die Augen erschöpft öffnete - das eine zumindest, das andere war noch immer zu sehr zugeschwollen, als dass er damit etwas hätte sehen können - saß neben seinem Lager eine Gestalt in einem im leichten Wind wehenden Haori, den Blick auf ein Buch herabgesenkt, das er in Händen hielt.

  
 _Byakuya._ dachte er sich und fühlte sich seltsam traurig dabei, wie er den erneuten Hauptmann da so sitzen sah.

  
Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte spürte er, wie sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel löste. Er musste ein Geräusch gemacht haben oder etwas in der Art, denn Byakuya hob den Kopf und legte das Buch beiseite als er bemerkte, dass Renji wach war.

  
Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur stumm an, doch dann rannen mehr Tränen über Renjis blau und grün geschlagenen Wangen und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Es lief nicht so, wie du es dir gedacht hattest." stellte Byakuya mit ruhiger Stimme fest und Renji schüttelte den Kopf und spürte, wie der Schmerz in seinem Kopf dabei stärker wurde.

  
Die Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte sanft zu und obwohl es ihm Schmerzen bereitete, wandte er den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte, sein Gesicht gegen Byakuyas Hand zu drücken. Byakuya half ihm, drehte seine Hand halb um und ließ zu, dass Renji seine Wange in seine Hand kuschelte.

  
"Willst du darüber reden?" fragte Byakuya ihn mit üblich ruhiger Stimme und Renji zuckte nur schöpft mit den Schultern, während seine Finger nach Byakuyas Hand griffen, um sie an sein Gesicht gedrückt zu halten.

  
Ein Schniefen entkam ihm.

  
"Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht weh tun." flüsterte er beinahe lautlos. "Ich konnte ihn nicht schlagen. Dabei sieht Shinta nicht mal so aus wie Ichigo. Er benimmt sich nicht wie Ichigo. Aber er hat dieselbe Stimme. Und da sind so viele Ähnlichkeiten und wenn sie noch so verzerrt sind." Er schluckte schwer und Byakuya strich mit dem Daumen leicht über seine Wange.

  
"Er hat mich… beleidigt und es hat weh getan, mehr noch als seine Schläge, aber…" Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Augen. "Verflucht, dieser Kampf mit ihm hat mich so…" Erneut brach er ab, bevor er mit dünner Stimme hervorbrachte. "Er hat mich so hart gemacht. Und er hat es gemerkt. Und mich nur noch mehr beleidigt."

  
Byakuyas Nähe tat ihm gerade so unglaublich gut, aber sie erregte ihn nicht.

  
"Sag." flüsterte er nach einem Moment des Schweigens. "Gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dass man verloren gegangene Erinnerungen bei Seelen wieder herstellt?"

  
Sanft entzog Byakuya ihm seine Hand. "Du kennst doch die Antwort dazu." sagte der Kuchiki leise und Renji nickte nur resigniert.

  
"Renji." sagte der Kuchiki ernst. "Ich muss zurück. Bleib noch eine Weile hier und komm wieder zu Kräften. Danach… wenn du es so wünscht, geh nach Hause. Zu _mir_ nach Hause."

  
Renji nickte sein Einverständnis. "Ich werde da sein." flüsterte er und Byakuya schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln, bevor er dem Verletzten noch einmal durch das zerzauste Haar fuhr und sich elegant erhob. Er steckte sein Buch ein und verließ die Basis der vierten Einheit wieder.

Kuchiki Byakuya ging nicht zurück auf die Arbeit.

  
Er wusste nicht, ob sein Plan aufging, deswegen hatte er Renjis nichts verraten.

  
Tatsächlich forschte er schon seit vielen Jahren zusammen mit ein paar arbeitswütigen Shinigami aus der zwölften Einheit, einem schüchternen jungen Mann aus der vierten und Urahara Kisuke daran, ob und wie sich verloren gegangene Erinnerungen wieder zurückholen ließen. Natürlich nur mit freiwilligen Bewohner der Soul Society.

  
Das erste _Testsubjekt_ war verstorben, bevor es ihnen hatte sagen können, ob ihre Methode funktioniert hatte und dieser Fehlschlag bedeutete beinahe das Aus für ihre Forschung.

  
Nicht, dass Urahara sich davon hätte abhalten lassen. 

  
Auch Byakuya dachte nicht daran, einfach so aufzugeben.

  
Die Methoden waren ungefährlicher geworden, nur ob sie tatsächlich erfolgversprechend waren, da gab es noch keine Garantie darauf. Die Erfolgsrate lag momentan bei ganz genau vierunddreißig Komma fünfzehn Prozent. Immerhin verstarb der Rest der Kandidaten nicht mehr und einen weiteren Gedächtnisverlust konnten sie mittlerweile auch schon ausschließen.

  
Ichigo - falsch, Shinta - war aber ein Fall für sich, denn die Erinnerungen, um die es Renji ging, existierten vergraben unter zwei ganzen Leben und das war ein tiefer Eingriff in die Seele.

  
Byakuya wollte die Lage austesten. Es ging einfach nicht, dass Renji fast zu Tode geprügelt wurde. Er würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Burschen zu reden haben und er würde dabei ganz sicher nicht so zimperlich vorgehen wie Renji, denn im Gegensatz zu dem hatte er selbst keine Skrupel, was das verprügeln von Kasaki Shinta anging.

  
Er brauchte nicht lange nach Sakahone, denn er holte sich vom Generalkommandanten die Erlaubnis, ein Tor dorthin zu öffnen und dann durchquerte er den Bezirk mit Shunpo, bis er Shintas Reiatsu fand. Kein besonders schweres Unterfangen, denn es war komplett deckungsgleich mit dem Ichigos, so wie es eben der Fall war, wenn es sich um eine einzige Seele handelte.

  
Er lief an dem Marktstand vorbei, von dem das Reiatsu kam, um die Lage auszuchecken.

  
Die Leute machten einen gewaltigen Bogen um ihn herum und er sah Shinta den Kopf drehen. Renji hatte Recht. Er sah nicht aus wie Ichigo, aber ein paar Ähnlichkeiten waren zu sehen.

  
Unverwandt blickte Byakuya den jungen Mann an, der es geschafft hatte, aus dem stolzen Abarai ein solch heruntergekommenes Bündel aus Emotionen zu machen.

  
Shinta hob herausfordernd den Kopf und da Byakuya die Befürchtung hatte, dass der Bursche ihn auf offener Straße angreifen würde, warf er ihm einen provozierenden Blick zu, bevor er gemächlich weiterlief.

  
Wie erwartet spürte er, wie das Reiatsu ihm misstrauisch und in einigem Abstand folgte.

  
Er verließ das Marktgelände und suchte sich einen Ort, wo möglichst wenig Schaden verursacht werden konnte. Shinta mochte sein Reiatsu in keiner Weise kontrollieren können, doch es war da und es war gigantisch.

  
Abwertend sah Byakuya den jungen Mann an, als der scheinbar lässig, aber mit für ihn deutlich sichtbar angespannten Muskeln um die Ecke kam.

  
"Schon wieder so’n Scheiß-Shinigami." wurde er begrüßt. "Was willst du, hmm?"

  
Mit Shunpo brachte Byakuya sich neben den jungen Mann und versetzte ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn zu Boden warf.

  
Die schnelle Bewegung schien den jungen Mann so überrascht zu haben, dass er nicht einmal dazu gekommen war den Arm zu heben um sich zu schützen.

  
Shinta hustete schwächlich und rührte sich erst einmal fast gar nicht mehr.

  
"Du hast einem Freund von mir weh getan." stellte Byakuya mit frostig kalter Stimme fest und der Jüngere rollte sich angestrengt auf den Rücken, um trotzig zu ihm hochzufunkeln, auch wenn er sichtlich noch nicht wieder ganz zu sich gefunden hatte. "Ach ja?" krächzte er, während er sich schwerfällig wieder auf die Beine stemmte. "Sag bloß du meinst den rothaarigen Perversling? Junge, der war so schwach, den würd ich-"

  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Byakuya hatte sich mit einem erneuten Shunpo hinter den Jüngling gebracht, ihn am Kragen seines Yukata gepackt und mit Wucht gegen die nächste Hauswand gedonnert, bevor er ihn mit seiner Kraft gegen die Wand presste, eine Hand an seinem Kopf, mit dem anderen verdrehte er ihm den Arm auf den Rücken.

  
"Er ist um ein vielfaches stärker als du. So sehr, dass du auch noch in hundert Jahren nicht auf seinem Level sein wirst." erklärte ihm Byakuya mit ruhiger Stimme, während Shinta das Gesicht schmerzerfüllt verzogen hatte. "Aber dein Reiatsu ist stark. Du könntest es besser verwenden als als Schläger im Nirgendwo."

  
Abrupt ließ Byakuya ihn los und betrachtete den Jüngeren dabei, wie er den schmerzenden Arm gegen die Brust presste und sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht rieb, wo sich die raue Hauswand abzeichnete. Nein, Byakuya ging wirklich nicht zimperlich mit ihm um.

  
"Versuch es bei den Shinigami. Du könntest es weit schaffen." schlug Byakuya ihm vor, doch Shinta schnaubte nur und hob den Blick, um ihn hasserfüllt anzublicken.

  
"Willst du mir verarschen? Damit ich so ein Wichser werde und Leute sterben lasse die Hilfe brauchen?" Dieser Ausbruch überraschte Byakuya. Er verstand jetzt, was Renji damit gemeint hatte als er gesagt hatte, dass da noch viel Ichigo in Shinta wäre. Nur eben verzerrt. Er selbst hatte sich nie die Mühe gegeben, Seelen über Generationen hinweg zu beobachten. Es hatte ihn nie interessiert.

  
"Das sollt ihr Schwarzgewänder doch, oder etwa nicht? Leuten helfen? Nicht dumm dastehen und sie sterben lassen! Ich bin hier an diesem verfluchten Ort, weil dieser Affe mir beim Sterben zugeschaut hat und nicht einmal einen Finger gerührt hat, um mir zu helfen zu versuchen. Wenigstens zu _versuchen_! Niemals trete ich euch Scheinheiligen bei!"

  
Byakuya war durchaus versucht, den zeternden Jüngling mit Kidou von oben bis unten zu fesseln und einfach mit sich zu schleppen, aber was sollte er mit einem randalierenden Teenager in der Seireitei?

  
Vielleicht hatte Renji es in sich, dem Burschen ein wenig Vernunft einzureden, aber er selbst hatte weder die Motivation noch die Geduld dazu und als Shinta herumfuhr und davon rannte, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, machte sich Byakuya nicht die Mühe, ihm zu folgen.

  
Stattdessen blickte er ihm finster hinterher.

  
Er musste dringend einmal mit Urahara reden über die Erfolgschancen davon, in einer Seele uralte Erinnerungen auszubuddeln. Dieses flegelhafte Verhalten hielt man doch im Kopf nicht aus.

Während Byakuya Urahara Kisuke in der Menschenwelt besuchte, wo der noch immer residierte und sich tatsächlich ähnlich erstaunt sah wie Renji, als er dieses Zeitalter der Menschen betrachtete, wurde die Shinta-Situation immer verzwickter.

  
Es war nicht möglich zu sagen, ob es letzten Endes Byakuyas Schuld war und dass er von ihm verprügelt worden war, oder ob er einer länger geplanten Sache folgte, die mit seinem Tod durch Renjis Hand begonnen hatte.

  
Er sammelte ein paar Gleichgesinnte um sich - etwas, dass in den niederen Bezirken Rukongais durchaus nicht so selten zu finden war - und startete Attacken auf Shinigami, die Streife durch Sakahone liefen.

  
Bisher war zwar noch keiner an den Angriffen gestorben, doch die attackierten Shinigamis fielen dennoch oft auf unbestimmte Zeit aus. Ganz davon abgesehen konnte der Generalkommandant es nicht tolerieren, wenn seine Shinigami angegriffen wurden.

  
Renji bekam davon nicht allzu viel mit, denn er saß in Byakuyas Anwesen und kurierte sich aus, lag stundenlang und nur mit einem einfachen Yukata bekleidet in der Sonne und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

  
Ab und an kam Byakuya vorbei, doch er erzählte Renji nichts von Shintas Feldzug gegen die Shinigami und stellte sicher, dass er es auch sonst von nirgendwem zu hören bekam.

  
Urahara war zeitweilig zurück in der Soul Society und Byakuya hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun Yamamoto davon zu überzeugen, dass er das Händeln des kleinen Ryokatrupps ihm überlassen sollte.

  
Etwas über einer Woche nachdem Byakuya zum ersten Mal auf Shinta getroffen war saßen er und Urahara Kisuke mit verstecktem Reiatsu auf einer Bank vor einem Teehaus in Sakahone und warteten darauf, dass die Ryoka sich wieder blicken ließen.

  
Der Plan besagte, dass die anderen hochrangigen Shinigami in ihrem Team - allesamt gekleidet in der einfachen Shinigamitracht und ohne Rangabzeichen - den Ryoka _in die Falle_ laufen, sich kurz zu wehren versuchen und den Trupp dann hierher, zu diesem Teehaus führen sollten.

  
Ganz nebenbei sollten sie die von Shinta angesammelten Schläger dezimieren so gut es ging.

  
Das ganze hatte vor etwa zehn Minuten begonnen und es konnte nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen, bis der bunte Haufen an Shinigami und Ryoka hier eintreffen würde, doch noch tranken Kisuke und Byakuya in aller Seelenruhe einen Tee.

  
"Ich finde deinen Einsatz in dieser Angelegenheit wahrhaft bemerkenswert, Byakuya-kun." unterhielt sich Kisuke locker mit ihm, aber Byakuya war mittlerweile zu alt und zu reif dafür, um sich über den ungeliebten Spitznamen zu ärgern.

  
Urahara war zu schlau, als dass er tatsächlich nicht wusste, worum es hier ging, doch da Byakuya gekonnt jede Frage in diese Richtung abblockte, machte sich Kisuke einen Spaß daraus, seine eigenen Ideen zusammenzureimen die immer absurder und absurder wurde.

  
Das Gesicht eine Maske saß Byakuya da und nippte an seinem Tee, während er innerlich bis hundert zählte und dann sämtliche Kidou durchging, die Handzeichen dafür und deren Wirkungsgrad.

  
Ein entfernter Schrei war zu hören und Kisuke wurde augenblicklich wieder ernst, während Byakuya sein Teeschälchen in aller Ruhe auf dem Tisch abstellte, an dem sie gesessen hatten und sich erhob.

  
Das Innere des Teehauses war schon vor Stunden präpariert worden. Jetzt galt es nur noch sich Shinta zu schnappen.

  
Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten mehr und die drei Shinigami, die mit im Team waren, kamen um die Ecke gestürzt, verfolgt von einem guten Dutzend Ryoka. Byakuya hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Hatten sie die nicht dezimieren sollen? Nun, so wie er die Fähigkeiten der anderen kannte, hatten sie dies bereits.

  
Shinta musste eine durchaus beeindruckende Persönlichkeit sein, wenn er so viele Mitstreiter in so kurzer Zeit gewonnen hatte. Schon wieder eine Parallele zu der Seele, die er in sich trug.

  
Hisagi, Kira und Hiyama, ein junger Shinigami aus Renjis Einheit, wandten sich nun abrupt um und bevor die Ryoka noch groß reagieren konnten, lagen die meisten von ihnen reglos am Boden, während Urahara und Byakuya in schnellen Schritten die Hauptstraße entlang eilten.

  
Noch hatten die kämpfenden Ryoka sie nicht entdeckt.

  
Byakuya überblickte das Gewusel kurz, dann nickte er zu Shinta hin, der mit einem alten Katana gegen Hiyama kämpfte. Der junge Mann war unverletzt, von einem Schnitt auf seiner Wange einmal abgesehen. Das war zu verschmerzen. Davon würde Shinta nicht sterben.

  
Urahara nickte ernst und Byakuya ließ abrupt sein Reiatsu frei, ließ es über die niederen Seelen hinweg waschen und selbst seine Shinigamikollegen hielten kurz inne, um sich den schmerzenden Kopf zu halten.

  
In diesem Moment der Schockstarre sprangen Byakuya und Kisuke in die Menge und rissen den Anführer dieser _Revolution_ zu Boden und Byakuya verschnürrte ihn mit Kidou wie ein Päckchen, bevor Urahara ihn sich über die Schulter warf.

  
Ein paar Shunpo später waren sie im Teehaus und Byakuya ließ sein Reiatsu wieder abebben.

  
Der zuvor in Schockstarre gefallene junge Mann kam wieder zu sich und japste vernehmlich. Blut troff ihm aus Mund und Nase und Ohren, während Kisuke das nun wieder zappelnde Bündel auf einem der Tische ablud.

  
In einer fließenden Bewegung drückte Byakuya seinen Unterarm gegen dessen Kehle, um ihn auf dem Tisch zu halten, während Kisuke das am Tisch fest gemachte lederne Band über seine Beine spannte.

  
Shinta war noch nicht wieder bei Atem, um lautstark protestieren zu können und Kisuke nutzte diesen Moment, um das Griffende seines Zanpakutos in Shintas Brust zu stoßen.

  
Gepresst schrie der junge Mann auf, bevor ihm die Luft dazu fehlte. Seine Brust schien durchscheinend zu werden und Kisuke stieß seine Hand hinein und Shintas Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, seine Augen verdreht, den Mund zu einem lautlosen, aber gequälten Schrei verzogen.

  
"Festhalten!" befahl Kisuke dem Hauptmann knapp und mit gepresster Stimme und Byakuya schlang beide Hände um den Kiefer des jungen Mannes und drückte ihn herab, als Shintas Körper nach oben zuckte. "Scheiße!" hörte er den ehemaligen Hauptmann gepresst fluchen und Byakuya befürchtete, dass etwas nicht ganz so verlief, wie es sollte.

  
Der Forscher ließ sein Zanpakuto los und stieß stattdessen auch seine zweite Hand in den durchscheinenden Körper auf dem Tisch.

  
"Loslassen!" schrie er mit einem Mal. "Kidou weg!"

  
Byakuya war froh über das viele Shinigamitraining in seinem Leben. Ohne es wäre er nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, der Aufforderung schnell genug zu folgen.

  
Er sprang zurück, als Kisuke es tat, dessen Zanpakuto wieder in der Hand, als sich der schmale Körper auf dem Tisch wieder manifestierte. Das Lederband um seine Beine war gerissen.

  
Shinta wand sich wie unter Schmerzen, rollte sich auf den Bauch und übergab sich auf den Tisch, bevor er sich mit einem gequälten Schrei zusammenkrümmte und im nächsten Moment hart vom Tisch auf den Rücken fiel, wo er wieder spuckte, dieses Mal Magensäure und Blut. Er wand sich noch immer, kratzte sich hektisch über die Brust, sodass seine Fingernägel tiefe Striemen hinterließen und drehte sich wieder auf den Bauch, wo er sich das Haar raufte und die Fäuste gegen den Kopf hämmerte und schrie.

  
Byakuya tat einen zögerlichen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Urahara hielt ihn zurück, indem er den Arm vor ihn streckte.

  
"Nicht." sagte der ehemalige Hauptmann leise. "Das muss er mit sich selbst ausmachen."

  
Wieder übergab Shinta sich und hielt sich nun den Bauch, auf den Knien, die Stirn gegen den hölzernen Boden des Teehauses gepresst, während er japste, als bekäme er keine Luft und dabei erst blass wurde und dann blau anlief.

  
Nun löste sich Byakuya doch von dem älteren Shinigami, tat ein paar schnelle Schritte auf Shinta zu und trat ihm von unten in den Solar Plexus. Die Wucht des Tritts riss Shinta herum, doch er hustete nun und sog Luft in seine Lungen. "Geht doch." stellte Byakuya zufrieden fest, während Kisuke kopfschüttelnd neben ihn trat.

  
Shinta öffnete angestrengt die Augen und blinzelte zu den beiden Männern hoch. "Bya…kuya," krächzte er mit heiserer Stimme und dann konnte man in den Augen des jungen Mannes _sehen_ , wie Erinnerungen in ihm aufkamen und mit einem Mal übergab er sich erneut und rollte sich auf die Seite und in die Fötusstellung und Kisuke schob den jüngeren Hauptmann bestimmt in Richtung Ausgang, bevor er sich über den dunkelhaarigen Jungen beugte und ihn sanft in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zwang und ihn dann fest hielt, während Shinta schluchzte, Shinta, der sich gerade daran erinnerte, dass er Ichigo war.

  
Kisuke fragte sich, ob sie die Sache falsch angegangen waren und wie hoch die Chance war, dass die Seele an diesem Überschuss von Erinnerungen starb oder daran verrückt wurde. Sie hätten das ganze länger erforschen und untersuchen sollen.

  
Letzten Endes war Urahara froh darüber, als Ichigo in sich zusammensackte und das Bewusstsein verlor.

  
Sanft legte er den jungen Mann ab und holte ein Taschentuch hervor, um ihm Erbrochenes aus dem Gesicht, seinem Haar und seiner Kleidung zu wischen, bevor er leise nach dem Hauptmann der fünften Einheit rief.

  
Vielleicht ein wenig blasser als sonst trat der Dunkelhaarige ein und betrachtete den Bewusstlosen kritisch.

  
"Hat es funktioniert?" fragte er den älteren Shinigami und der seufzte. "Ich denke schon. Ich glaube es war nur nicht ganz einfach für ihn, das Erlebte in beiden Leben miteinander zu verknüpfen. Das letzte, woran er sich als Ichigo an dich erinnert hat, dürfte wohl gewesen sein, wie er und Renji dich aus dem Hauptmannsamt geschmissen haben. Jetzt stehst du in Hauptmannstracht da und hast ihm, also Shinta, vor kurzem erst eine ziemliche Abreibung verpasst. Gleichzeitig ist da die Sache mit Renji. Er dürfte sich daran erinnern, wie Renji zurück in die Seelenwelt ist und gleichzeitig daran, wie er als Shinta Renji verprügelt hat. Wir sollten ihm etwas Zeit geben."

  
Byakuya nickte nur. Er hinterfragte gar nicht erst, von wo Urahara sein Wissen hatte. Es war sowieso zwecklos. Der Ältere gab keine Geheimnisse von sich preis. Urahara seufzte nun, während er sich erhob. "Dir ist bewusst, dass du ihn an den Generalkommandanten ausliefern musst, nicht wahr Byakuya-kun? Er ist Anführer einer Ryokaeinheit gewesen, die der Soul Society Schaden zugefügt hat."

  
Byakuya nickte nur. "Ich weiß." sagte er mit dünner Stimme. "Aber nicht, bevor ich ihn zu Renji gebracht habe."

  
Darauf erwiderte Kisuke nichts.

  
Sie ließen den jungen Mann liegen wo er war und gingen kurz nach draußen, um die Lage dort zu checken. Kira blutete aus Mund und Nase - Byakuya hatte vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben mit seinem Reiatsu - aber sonst ging es allen gut und die Ryoka waren ein gut verschnürtes Päckchen und wurden schon nach und nach von anderen hinzugekommenen Shinigami abgeführt.

  
Der Kuchiki wechselte ein paar Worte mit den Mitgliedern der dazugekommenen neunten Einheit und begab sich dann zurück zu dem kleinen Teehaus, wo er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

  
In dem Dämmerlicht konnte er erkennen, dass Ichigo wieder zu sich gekommen war, konnte den hastigen Atem des jungen Mannes hören, während der in seinem Gehirn alles zu sortieren versuchte, was er von sich wusste und was alles geschehen war, während er die Hand vor den Mund gepresst hielt. nickte nur. "Ich weiß." sagte er mit dünner Stimme. "Aber nicht, bevor ich ihn zu Renji gebracht habe."

  
Erst als Byakuya näher kam sah er die Tränenspuren, die sich über das Gesicht des Burschen zogen, der von seiner Mutter Shinta genannt worden war.

  
In ein paar Schritt Entfernung ließ er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken, das Zanpakuto quer über seine Knie gelegt.

  
"Du erinnerst dich?" fragte er den jungen Mann mit ruhiger Stimme und der nickte ruckartig, während seine Brust unter einem lautlosen Schluchzen bebte. "Woran? Daran, wer du in deinem vorherigen Leben warst? An deine Zeit nach deinem ersten Tod, hier in der Soul Society? An dein Leben als Shinta? An alles?" Ichigo nickte zu allem nur stumm und Byakuya seufzte tonlos.

  
"Dann wirst du dich sicherlich wundern, was ich hier mache. Vor allem als Hauptmann."

  
Ichigo warf ihm einen Blick zu, ein Blick, der so verängstigt und verwirrt war, dass er Byakuya fast Leid tat.

  
"Dieses Mal," begann er langsam. "kam er tatsächlich zu mir." Byakuya musste Renjis Namen nicht sagen, damit Ichigo verstand, wer mit _er_ gemeint war und Byakuya war sich sicher, etwas wie Schmerz in den braunen Iriden zu lesen. "Er kam zu mir, weil er nicht zu dir konnte."

  
Seine schlanken Finger fuhren leicht über den Kragen des Haori, den er trug.

  
"Ich habe es ihm zu verdanken, wieder ein Shinigami zu sein. Du wirst es mir wohl nicht glauben, aber meine Gefühle für ihn sind aufrichtig. Was ich aber mit Gewissheit sagen kann, ist, dass er sie in keinster Weise erwidert. Es ging ihm immer nur um dich."

  
Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Byakuya eingetreten war, redete der junge Mann, mit dünner Stimme und nur schwer verständlich. "Er hat mich verlassen."

  
Byakuya nickte knapp. "Er hat mir davon erzählt. Und selbst ein solch emotionsloser Mensch wie ich es bin hat gesehen, was er wirklich für dich empfunden hat. Er hatte gewollt, dass du ein glückliches, kurzes Menschenleben führst und so wie ich es verstanden habe, hatte er dich finden wollen, sobald du in der Soul Society warst."

  
Ichigo schloss die Augen. "Er hat mich gefunden. Und nie einen Ton gesagt." "Hast du ihn erkannt?" Ichigos Atem setzte kurz aus und er schüttelte mit überlaufenden Tränen den Kopf. "Wenn du dich an alles erinnerst, was damals geschehen ist, dann weißt du sicherlich noch, wie du einen kleinen Dieb vor einem Standbesitzer gerettet hast. Und danach auf einen weinenden Renji getroffen bist." Ichigo nickte schniefend. "An diesem Abend kam er zum ersten Mal zu mir. Er hat über fünfundfünfzig Jahre in Abstinenz gelebt. Du kannst mir glauben, er _hat_ auf dich gewartet. Und ich kann bezeugen, dass er in dieser Zeit mit keinem anderen geschlafen hat."

  
Ein Schluchzen war von Seiten Ichigos zu hören.

  
"Er war resigniert und fiel auf seine Knie und sagte mir, dass ich mit ihm tun solle, was auch immer ich wolle. Also tat ich es. Und dann habe ich ihn festgehalten, als er geweint hat und während dem Geschlechtsverkehr _deinen_ Namen gestöhnt hat." Wieder hörte er Ichigo schniefen. "Ich habe ihm angeboten zu bleiben. Wenn du Renji kennst, dann weißt du, dass er kaum etwas mehr hasst, als alleine zu sein. Also ist er geblieben."

  
Ichigo nickte. Ja, das wusste er sehr gut.

  
"Man kann wohl sagen, dass wir zusammen waren, aber noch immer warst _du_ derjenige, für den er alles getan hat. Er ist dir zurück in die Menschenwelt gefolgt, als du wiedergeboren wurdest und hat sein besten gegeben, um auf dich aufzupassen. Shinigami-Regeln erlauben es nicht, mit Sterblichen in Kontakt zu treten, aber er hat dir wohl immer wieder kleine Nachrichten geschrieben. Und als du gestorben bist - nun, ich weiß selbst nicht so recht, was er dabei dachte. Einerseits warst du unheilbar entstellt, andererseits hatte er wohl gehofft, dich hier wieder zu finden."

  
Er sah dem auf dem Boden liegenden jungen Mann unverwandt in die Augen.

  
"Wir waren für über hundert Jahre lang zusammen. Auch für einen Shinigami eine nicht unwesentliche Zeitspanne. Und sein Herz hängt doch noch immer an dir. Ich habe es akzeptiert. Er hat schon immer dir gehört. Ich bin froh, ihn für das letzte Jahrhundert gehabt zu haben. Aber ich schwöre dir, solltest du ihn fallen lassen, solltest du ihm so sehr weh tun, dass er deswegen zu mir kommt - dann zerstöre ich dich!"

  
Das Feuer in Byakuyas Augen war echt. Für keinen Moment bezweifelte Ichigo, dass genau das passieren würde.

  
"Wo ist er?" flüsterte er und Byakuyas entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck wich wieder einer kühlen Maske. "In meinem Anwesen. Er erholt sich von den Wunden, die du ihm zugefügt hast." Ichigo zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. "Wieso hat er sich nicht gewehrt?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme. "Er konnte nicht. Er sagte, dass er dich nicht schlagen konnte. Er sagte, _dass da noch zu viel Ichigo in Shinta wäre_."

  
Ichigo versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen, doch das Beben seiner Brust verriet ihn aufs Neue.

  
"Du weißt, dass du für dein Erheben gegen die Seireitei geradestehen musst." Ichigo nickte, sein Gesicht noch immer versteckt. "Ich werde dich persönlich zum Generalkommandanten bringen - gleich, nachdem ich dich zu meinem Anwesen gebracht habe."

  
Ichigo nickte nur erneut, noch immer stumm.

  
Byakuya erhob sich wieder.

  
"Kannst du gehen?" fragte er und Ichigo wälzte sich schwerfällig auf den Bauch und zog die Knie unter den Körper, um sich schwerfällig in die Höhe zu stemmen. Er schwankte ein wenig, stand aber auf zittrigen Beinen da. "Ja." beantwortete er Byakuyas Frage und der nickte knapp.

  
"So kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen - weder zu Renji noch zu Yamamoto-sama. Du siehst nicht vorzeigefähig aus. Geh nach draußen und wasche dich, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man dir eine Shinigamiuniform zukommen lässt, damit du etwas anständiges zum anziehen hast."

  
Ichigo nickte nur, den Kopf gesenkt, bevor er auf zittrigen Beinen und mit gesenkten Schultern nach draußen trottete.

  
Byakuya seufzte, während er ihm nachblickte. Aufs Neue stellte er fest, dass es weh tat, das Richtige zu tun.

Renji saß im Garten von Byakuyas Anwesen.

  
Er trug seine Shinigamiuniform, denn er beabsichtigte, ein wenig später zur Arbeit zu gehen. Er fühlte sich noch nicht zu hundert Prozent wieder hergestellt, aber die Gedanken, die ihn hier heimsuchten, waren nicht gut für einen Heilungsprozess. Es würde ihm besser gehen, wenn er sich auf der Arbeit ablenken konnte.

  
Er musste auch Shinta besuchen gehen. Er durfte nichts unprobiert lassen. Er konnte noch nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht, mit der Zeit… Vielleicht würde sein Hass verfliegen.

  
Renji seufzte, während er mit ein paar Kidou-Schnüren spielte, die er aus dem Nichts heraus hatte entstehen lassen, sie ineinander verflocht und dann vorsichtig wieder löste.

  
Er achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung, doch als er Reiatsu im Haus spürte, seufzte er tief. Byakuya war wohl wieder zurück.

  
Gerade hatte er keine Lust, den Hauptmann zu begrüßen. Er würde es später nachholen.

  
Ein paar Schritt hinter ihm öffnete sich die Terrassentür und er wandte sich um, das Gesicht mit den unzähligen blauen Flecken und den Pflastern, die die vierte Einheit kreuz und quer über seine Nase geklebt hatte, um sie wieder zu richten, eingesunken und die Augen glanzlos.

  
Seine Finger waren noch immer mit den Kidouschnüren beschäftigt gewesen, nun hielten sie inne, als gleich zwei Gestalten nach draußen traten, die eine mit Byakuyas entschlossenem Gang, die andere zaghaft, in kleinen Schritten und händeringend.

  
Langsam wanderte sein Blick nach oben, denn obwohl er das Reiatsu spürte, glaubte sein Hirn nicht, was er da sah.

  
Doch, das eine war Byakuya, der eine Gestalt mit gesenktem Blick und eingesunkenen Schultern im Nacken festhielt und diesen - zugegeben ein wenig grob - vor sich her schob.

  
"Byakuya?" brachte er fragend hervor, doch der nickte ihm nur zu, schob Shinta ein Stück vorwärts und tat einen unauffälligen Schritt zurück.

  
Renjis Blick wanderte von dem Langhaarigen zu der jungen Seele, die ihn so verprügelt hatte.

  
"Shinta?" fragte er zögernd und der hob nun langsam den Blick, bevor er schwer atmend den Kopf schüttelte. "Ichigo." brachte er mit brechender Stimme hervor und Renji spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, während seine Lippen dieses eine Wort lautlos wiederholten.

  
Im nächsten Moment befand er sich vor dem jungen Mann auf den Knien, die Arme um seine Hüften geschlungen und das Gesicht in seinem Bauch vergraben, während er laut schluchzte und Ichigo näher an sich zog, so fest, dass der Jüngere sich fühlte, als würde er zerquetscht werden.

  
Ichigo rührte sich für einen langen Augenblick nicht.

  
Byakuya mochte ihm vielleicht ausschweifend erklärt haben, dass Renji über all die Jahre hinweg nur an ihn gedacht hatte, doch erst jetzt begann er es wirklich zu glauben.

  
Er spürte Tränen in seine eigenen Augen schießen, schlang langsam die Arme um Renjis Kopf und sackte ebenfalls auf die Knie, bevor er sein Gesicht in Renjis Schulter vergrub, die Arme nun um die breiten Schultern gelegt.

  
"Oh Kami." flüsterte Renji mit gebrochener, heiserer Stimme. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich hab nie damit aufgehört. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unfassbar Leid. I-Ich wollte doch nur das Beste für dich. Verzeih mir, bitte verzeih mir. Ich hätte dich niemals gehen lassen sollen. I-Ich wusste doch nicht… wusste doch nicht was ich tun soll. Bitte bleib bei mir. Bitte lass mich nicht allein. Es tut mir so Leid. Bitte. Bitte…"

  
Irgendwann während seiner gestammelten Entschuldigung war Renji an ihm herab gerutscht, nun befand sich seine Stirn vor dem Jüngeren auf dem Boden, während seine Schultern bebten.

  
Ichigo sagte nichts. Der Schmerz darüber, von Renji verlassen worden zu sein, war schon vor vielen Jahren langsam abgeebbt. Wortlos begab er sich neben den Größeren, schlang die Arme um seinen muskulösen Körper und presste sein Gesicht in Renjis Nacken. "Mir tut es Leid." flüsterte er. "Ich habe dich vergessen. Ich habe nicht mehr gewusst, wer du bist. Ich habe dich verletzt, ohne es zu wissen und dann habe ich dich verletzt und wusste es sehr wohl. Ich hab dich fast zu Tode geprügelt. Wieso hast du mich nicht aufgehalten? Wieso?"

  
Renji wandte sich ungelenk um und griff nach Ichigos Wangen. Sie waren ein wenig voller als während der Zeit, in dem Ichigo noch einen anderen Körper gehabt hatte, doch Renji bemerkte es kaum, während er in die tränenüberfüllten, traurigen braunen Augen blickte. "Wie könnte ich?" flüsterte er. "Ich kann dir nicht weh tun. Ob du dich nun an mich erinnert hast oder nicht, ich konnte dich nicht schlagen."

  
Ichigos Körper erzitterte, während Tränen an seinen Wangen herabliefen.

  
Renjis Lippen pressten sich auf Ichigos Stirn, bevor er seine eigene dagegen lehnte.

  
"Ich hab doch geschworen auf dich aufzupassen. Ich kann dir da doch nicht weh tun." flüsterte er. "Ich habs deiner kleinen Schwester versprochen, damals, nachdem du gestorben bist, und mir selbst."

  
Im nächsten Moment schlang Renji wieder die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. "Ich geh nicht mehr weg." versprach Ichigo ihm mit dünner Stimme. "Und wenn du noch zehnmal so einen Scheiß ziehst wie damals, dieses Mal wirst du mich verflucht noch mal nicht mehr los!"

  
Ruckartig löste sich Ichigo von ihm und obwohl er doch gerade eben noch gedacht hatte, dass Renjis Schlussmachen damals überhaupt nicht mehr wehtat, wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt.

  
Ohne Wut hinter seinen Schlägen trommelte er mit seiner Faust gegen Renjis Brust.

  
"Wieso hast du mich allein gelassen?" flüsterte er. "Ich hab dich gebraucht. Ich hab dich geliebt. Mit allem was mich ausmacht. Ich… Ich hab nicht mehr Leben wollen. Ich hab doch nur dich gebraucht. Weißt du-"

  
Ichigos Stimme brach, während er sein Gesicht gegen Renjis Brust drückte. "Weißt du eigentlich wie scheiße weh es getan hat?" krächzte er und spürte Renji an seinem Kopf nicken. "Ja. Ja, ich weiß es." antwortete der Rothaarige mit bebender Stimme.

  
Erschöpft schlang Renji die Arme fester um den Jüngeren und ließ sich seitlich nach hinten sinken, auf den sonnenwarmen Holzboden der Terrasse und drückte Ichigo dabei näher an sich.

  
"Und dann warst du einfach weg. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nicht mal mehr in der sechsten Einheit. Rikichi hat gesagt, dass du gekündigt hast. Du warst einfach _weg_. Ich schwöre dir, hätte ich es gekonnt, wäre ich in die Soul Society gegangen und hätte dich mit eigenen Händen wieder zurückgezerrt." Renji nickte nur stumm. "Scheiße, ich habs versucht. Aber Urahara hat gesagt… er hat gesagt, dass mein Körper einen zweiten Ausflug nicht mehr aushält. Er hat mir nicht geholfen."

  
Renji schloss die Augen und zog den Jüngeren näher an sich heran. Das hatte er nicht gewusst.

  
"Als… Als ich an deinem Grab gestanden hab… Karin war da, deine Schwester. Ich hab sie gefragt und sie hat gesagt, dass du glücklich gewesen wärst." Renjis Stimme war immer dünner und leiser geworden. "Ich hab sie gesehen. Deinen Sohn und deine Enkelin. Sie sahen aus wie du."

  
Ichigo rieb sich grob über die Augen. "Ja. Ja, ich war glücklich. Ist es das, was du hören willst? Ich war glücklich, aber erst lange Zeit später."

  
Wieder verklang eine Entschuldigung in Ichigos dunklem Haar und er konnte spüren, wie Renji tief einatmete, die Arme um seinen Kopf geschlungen und die gebrochene Nase in seinem Haar.

  
Es tat weh, diese alten Wunden wieder aufzureißen, aber gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Renjis Anwesenheit sie wieder zusammenfügte. Richtig dieses Mal.

  
Ihr Gespräch brach ab, stattdessen lagen sie nur stumm in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Ichigo hielt ihn fest und an sich gedrückt, während Renjis Hände schier überall waren, ihm sanft durchs Haar strichen, über seine Schulterblätter. Beide hatten sie die Augen geschlossen und als Byakuya nach einer geschlagenen Stunde zurückkehrte, um zu sehen, was dort draußen vor sich ging - Ichigo musste schließlich noch immer vors Kriegsgericht - fand er die beiden schlafend und dicht umschlungen vor.

  
Mit einem Seufzen und einem leichten Augenverdrehen zog er sich wieder zurück.

  
Es würde wohl keinen Unterschied machen, wenn er Ichigo erst eine Stunde später ablieferte als geplant.

Renji, der noch immer keine Ahnung hatte, was Shinta in der letzten Zeit eigentlich geleistet hatte, erschrak fürchterlich, als Byakuya ihm erzählte, wo er Ichigo nun hinbringen würde.

  
Sie hatten nebeneinander auf der Terrasse gesessen und in den weitläufigen Garten geblickt, Ichigos Kopf auf Renjis Schulter und Renjis Kopf auf dem von Ichigo, als Byakuya zu ihnen nach draußen getreten war, ihm dicht auf den Fuß folgend ein Diener, der eine Kanne Tee und leichtes Gebäck brachte.

  
Renji hatte sich an den Keksen vergriffen und Ichigo gedeutet, es ihm nachzutun, doch der Jüngere war zaghafter gewesen.

  
Dann hatte Byakuya die Bombe fallen lassen und Renji war der Appetit vergangen und der angebissene Keks war zurück auf dem Teller gelandet.

  
In kurzen Sätzen klärte Byakuya ihn darüber auf, was vorgefallen war, während Ichigo nur mit hochroten Ohren und gesenktem Blick das saß, die Hände in die geliehene Shinigamiuniform gekrallt.

  
"Ich gehe mit!" hatte der Abarai sofort gesagt, doch Byakuya hatte nur bestimmt den Kopf geschüttelt. "Du wirst ganz genau hier bleiben und warten." hatte er befohlen. Der Kuchiki selbst und auch Renji hatten bemerkt, dass er zurück in seine kühle Maske fiel, während Ichigo sich nur gefragt hatte, wie Renji es so lange mit dem Adeligen ausgehalten hatte. "Aber-" hatte Renji begonnen, doch Byakuya hatte nur entschieden den Kopf geschüttelt. "Du würdest nur versuchen den Generalkommandanten davon zu überzeugen, dass es deine eigene Schuld gewesen war. Aber Ichigo - Shinta - hat sich für seine eigenen Taten zu verantworten."

  
Mit eingesunkenen Schultern hatte Ichigo genickt. "Er hat recht." hatte er gemurmelt und dann Renjis Hand auf seiner gespürt. "Du… kannst mich ja abholen kommen." hatte er mit einem zaghaften Lächeln hinzugefügt und Renji hatte nur genickt.

  
"Fünf Minuten." hatte Byakuya gesagt und war aufgestanden. Wenigstens Taktgefühl konnte er vorweisen.

  
Renji war davor zu überfordert davon gewesen, Ichigo wieder im Arm halten zu können, dass Ichigo sich wieder an ihn erinnerte - da war kein anderer Gedanke gewesen als den, Ichigo niemals wieder loszulassen.

  
Nun drückte er sanft die Finger des Jüngeren, bevor er diese Hand hob und sie zu seinem Gesicht führte, sanft die noch unbekannten Gesichtszüge nachfuhr und mit dem Daumen über seine Wange strich.

  
Ichigo hatte den Atem angehalten. Nun entwich er ihm zitternd wieder, während er den Blick nicht von den dunklen, fast schwarzen Iriden des Älteren nahm.

  
Eine zweite Hand legte sich auf seine andere Wange und dann beugte sich Renji zaghaft vor, während seine Lider herabsanken. Ichigo schaffte es nicht, die Augen zu schließen. Er legte seine Hände auf Renjis und erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft. In seinem Kopf kamen Erinnerungen davon auf, wie sie sich damals immer geküsst hatten, doch Shintas Körper erinnerte sich nicht daran.

  
Renji fiel auf, dass sein Kuss nur zaghaft ausfiel. Natürlich fiel es ihm auf. "Keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder." versuchte Renji ihn zu beruhigen, denn er schob Ichigos mangelnden Enthusiasmus auf Sorge vor einer Strafe. "Du warst nicht du selbst. Oder… du warst jemand anderes. Außerdem ist ja nicht so viel passiert."

  
Froh über den Themenwechsel kuschelte Ichigo seine Wange in Renjis Hand und schnaubte. "Ja. Klar. Hab ja nur…" Er zählte kurz. "fünfzehn Shinigami verprügelt. Und sie jeweils mit einer dreifachen Übermacht angegriffen."

  
Finger strichen über seine Wangen. "Yamamoto-sama kann dich gut leiden. Und alle anderen auch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es verstehen werden, wenn du es nur erklärst."

  
Mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Ichigo in Richtung der Terrassentür. "Und er? Ist er wirklich auf unserer Seite?" fragte er leise und Renji folgte Ichigos Blick. "Ich… glaube schon. Auch wenn ich es ebenso wenig verstehe wie du."

  
Ichigo wandte dem Rothaarigen wieder den Blick zu. Der lächelte aufmunternd und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die vollen Lippen, bevor er gegen sie hauchte: "Ich warte auf dich. Ich brauch dich heute Nacht." "Nur heute Nacht?" neckte er ihn mit dünner Stimme und Renji schüttelte den Kopf. "Danach auch noch." sagte er leise und Ichigo nickte, bevor er seine Finger langsam über Renjis Gesicht wandern ließ. "Ich werde da sein." versprach er leise, bevor er sich zaghaft aus Renjis Armen wand und aufstand, während Renji sitzen blieb und seine Hände festhielt. Sanft küsste er jede von Ichigos Fingerspitzen, bevor er sie leise seufzend losließ.

  
"Bitte komm zurück." bat Renji ihn mit leiser Stimme und Ichigo legte einen Arm um seinen Kopf und zog ihn an seinen Bauch heran, wo er ihm durch das lange Haar strich. "Das werde ich." sagte er mit ernster Stimme, bevor er langsam ein paar Schritte zurück tat, den Blick auf Renjis grün und blau geschlagenem Gesicht.

  
"Bis später." verabschiedete er sich mit einem zaghaften Lächeln und Renji erwiderte es, ebenso scheu wie Ichigo zuvor. "Ja. Bis später." antwortete der Ältere und Ichigo drehte sich um, als ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Byakuya stand in der Tür. Vielleicht hatte er gelauscht. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur ein Gespür für den richtigen Zeitpunkt.

  
"Bereit?" wurde Ichigo gefragt und der nickte.

  
"Gehen wir." sagte Byakuya und dann verließen die beiden die Terrasse und ließen Renji allein zurück. Er lehnte sich gegen einen der Stützpfeiler und atmete tief durch. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

  
Er verstand sein Glück noch gar nicht so richtig.

Ichigos Anhörung verlief… besser als befürchtet. Vielleicht sogar besser als gehofft.

  
Ohne Strafe konnte man ihn nicht lassen und auch die Begründung _mangelnde Zurechnungsfähigkeit_ funktionierte nicht so, wie sie sollte, schließlich war Ichigo zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch als Shinta im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte gewesen. Gleichzeitig konnte man einer Person - Ichigo - nicht einfach die Verfehlungen einer anderen Person - Shinta - zur Last legen.

  
Letzten Endes einigte sich das Strafgericht auf Sozialstunden. Saubermachen in Shinigamigebäuden. Das Pflegen der Schwerter von rangniedrigen Shinigami.

  
Damit konnte Ichigo leben. Etwas besseres würde er wohl kaum bekommen.

  
Außerdem wurde ihm vom Generalkommandanten höchstpersönlich geraten, dass er sich nach dem Ende seiner Strafe an der Shinigami-Akademie bewerben sollte, damit sein Reiatsu nicht ungenutzt blieb.

  
Ichigo hatte noch gar nicht die Zeit gehabt, um darüber nachzudenken, was er mit seinem neuen Leben in der Soul Society anfangen sollte. Aber, ja, ein Leben als Shinigami konnte er sich durchaus vorstellen. Er würde erst einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken.

  
Damit war der Generalkommandant einverstanden gewesen.

  
Die Shinigamiuniform musste er wieder abgeben, aber immerhin bekam er einen Shitagi gestellt.

  
Als Ichigo - gefolgt von Byakuya - das Hauptquartier der ersten Einheit verließ, wartete Renji tatsächlich auf ihn und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Ein Lächeln breitete sich über seine Lippen.

  
Er war tatsächlich gekommen. Nicht, dass er das bezweifelt hätte, aber ein Teil von ihm hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet. Shintas Leben war noch zu frisch in der Erinnerung und auch die Tatsache, dass in dessen Leben kaum jemand je sein Versprechen gehalten hatte.

  
Renji sah ihn fragend an, ein wenig nervös und Ichigo lächelte beruhigend.

  
Langsam traten sie aufeinander zu und nahmen sich gegenseitig in den Arm. "Alles gut?" wurde er gefragt. "Ja." antwortete er leise. "Ich erzähls dir, sobald wir weg von hier sind." versprach er und Renji nickte.

  
"Okay." flüsterte er.

  
Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedeten sich Byakuya und Renji voneinander, dann wandte Renji ihm den Rücken zu, legte einen Arm um Ichigos Schultern und sie gingen davon.

  
Ichigo spürte, wie seine Ohren rot wurden, doch er sagte nichts. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Aufregung. Eine angenehme Aufregung. Ein paar Straßen weiter begann er von dem Treffen mit dem Generalkommandanten zu erzählen. Manchmal warf Renji eine Frage ein - meist hörte er aber nur schweigend zu.

  
Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er ebenso froh darüber war wie Ichigo selbst, dass die Strafe nicht einmal annähernd so schlimm ausgefallen war wie befürchtet. Renji war sich sicher, dass er ins Gefängnis eingebrochen wäre, um Ichigo von dort herauszuholen.

  
Auf dem Weg zu Renjis Barracke stoppten sie an einem Ramenstand und aßen eine Schüssel. Ichigo hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, aber er war hungrig, vor allem da er seit diesem Morgen - noch im Bewusstsein, Shinta zu sein - nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

  
Als sie später in Renjis Wohnung eintraten, fühlte sich Ichigo in der Zeit zurückversetzt, denn es sah noch fast genauso aus wie damals, als sie in der Soul Society waren um Byakuya zu stürzen. War das wirklich schon zwei Leben her?

  
Langsam ließ Renji die Tür ins Schloss fallen und drehte den Schlüssel herum.

  
Ichigo wandte sich zu dem Größeren um, als das Geräusch der Tür erklang. Sein Atem stockte ihm in der Kehle, während Renji langsam näher kam. Atmete der Shinigami etwa auch schon ein wenig schwerer?

  
Schritt für Schritt ließ sich Ichigo rückwärts gegen die Wand drängen, dann sank Renjis Gesicht gegen die Seite seines Halses und er atmete tief ein. "Du riechst noch genauso wie damals." hörte Ichigo ihn flüstern und schluckte schwer, sein eigenes Gesicht in Renjis Schulter vergraben, während er langsam die Arme um die starken Schultern schlang. "Du auch." antwortete er mit dünner Stimme und spürte im nächsten Augenblick, wie Küsse gegen seinen Hals gepresst wurden. Sein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich und er lehnte leicht den Hals zur Seite, während die leicht rauen Lippen langsam an seinem Hals herauf wanderten.

  
Arme schlangen sich um sein Steißbein und im nächsten Moment musste er die Beine um Renjis Hüften schlingen, als der ihn abrupt hochhob. Ein überraschter Laut entwich ihm und er schlang die Arme um Renjis Hals. Eine Hand lockerte den Obi um seine Hüfte und der weiße Kimono öffnete sich.

  
Mit einem Arm hielt Renji den Jüngeren fest, mit der anderen Hand fuhr er über den noch unbekannten Körper, ließ seinen Daumen wie zufällig über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen wandern und spürte Ichigo bei der Berührung erschauern.

  
"Nimm die Arme runter." flüsterte er gegen die vollen Lippen und spürte, wie seine Erektion einen Sprung machte, als Ichigo vertrauensvoll von seinem Hals abließ, sodass nur noch Renjis Arm und Ichigos Beine um seine Hüften ihn aufrecht hielten.

  
Der Ältere zog leicht an Ichigos Oberteil und der Stoff rutschte von seinen Schultern, seine Arme herab und zu Boden. Angenehm überrascht stellte Renji fest, dass Ichigo bemerkenswerte Armmuskeln hatte.

  
Nun wieder mit beiden Armen zog Renji den Jüngeren an sich heran, bevor er sich von der Wand abstieß und Ichigo zu seinem Futon brachte, wo er sich vorsichtig nach vorne beugte, um Ichigo abzulegen und direkt zu folgen, denn Ichigos Beine hatten nicht von ihm abgelassen.

  
Umständlich schlüpfte er dabei aus den Ärmeln seiner Shinigamiuniform.

  
Vielleicht wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass Ichigo nicht so laut war wie sonst, wenn er selbst nicht so freudig aufgeregt und erregt gewesen wäre. Mit sanftem Druck fuhren seine Hände über den muskulösen Körper unter ihm, während seine Lippen sich daran machten, Ichigos Ohrenkonturen zu erkunden.

  
Er spürte den Jüngeren erschauern, als er seine Zunge über dessen Ohrmuschel gleiten ließ und leicht über dessen Ohrloch leckte, doch als er seine Hand tiefer wandern ließ, um sie unter Ichigos Hakama zu schieben, wand der sich unter ihm, in einer Art und Weise, die man nun wirklich nicht erregt nennen konnte. Eine Hand ergriff Renji am Handgelenk und hielt ihn krampfhaft fest.

  
"Warte!" hörte er Ichigo sagen und seine Stimme klang angestrengt und gepresst und Renji hielt inne, ein wenig verwundert, aber ohne zu zögern. "Was?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme und blickte dem Jüngeren in die geweiteten braunen Augen.

  
Ichigos Kopf sank mit einem Ächzen zurück in das Kissen und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

  
Langsam legte sich Renji halb auf seine Seite und betrachtete ihn prüfend, denn etwas stimmte mit Ichigo nicht.

  
"Ich…" begann Ichigo mit zitternden Stimme, tat erneut einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte dann. "Ich werd grad… irgendwie einfach nicht hart." Seine Stimme wurde immer dünner und leiser. Renji legte den Kopf schief. "Hab dich ja auch noch nicht angefasst." stellte er fest. "Also, _richtig_ angefasst."

  
Ichigo schüttelte nur mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

  
"Das ist es nicht." antwortete er leise und wandte den Kopf ab, erneut einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, als müsse er seine Nerven beruhigen. "Es… fühlt sich seltsam an. Ich hab irgendwie das Bedürfnis… dir eins reinzuhauen und zu verschwinden. Nicht… weil du du bist, sondern…" Erneut ein tiefer Atemzug und Renji wartete geduldig, doch Ichigo schwieg eisern, als wäre es ihm peinlich, weiter zu sprechen oder als fürchtete er, irgendetwas zwischen ihnen kaputt zu machen.

  
Renji lächelte schwach. "Weil ich ein Kerl bin?" fragte er frei heraus und sah, wie Ichigos Wangen rot wurden.

  
In einen knapp dreihundertfünfzig Jahren hatte er schon von so etwas gehört, denn viele Seelen erzählten von ihrem Leben. Es hatte wohl irgendetwas mit schlechten Erfahrungen zu tun oder so etwas.

  
"Shinta hat immer nur mit Mädchen geschlafen, oder?" fragte er mit beruhigender Stimme und Ichigo nickte, bevor er mit dünner Stimme fragte: "Von wo weißt du das?" "Ich war manchmal… eventuell auch bei ein wenig unpassenden Momenten anwesend." gab er zu und sah Ichigo auflachen, bevor er einer Handfläche ausweichen musste, die ihn am Hinterkopf getroffen hätte, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. Er ließ sich neben Ichigo auf den Rücken fallen.

  
"Wieso hast du dieses Gefühl? Das, dass du mir eins überziehen und fliehen willst?" fragte er interessiert. "Hat dich wer angefasst, als du jünger warst?" versuchte er es und Ichigo zuckte wage mit den Schultern. "Mein Onkel." sagte er schließlich nach einigem Überlegen "Kouru?" fragte er überrascht, denn es war ihm nicht so vorgekommen, als hätte der Mann Interesse an kleinen Jungen. Hastig schüttelte Ichigo den Kopf. "Quatsch! Der war mir ein besserer Vater als mein richtiger. Also, soweit ich mich erinnern kann zumindest… Da du mich ja offensichtlich gestalkt hast, weißt du sicherlich, dass mein Vater und sein Bruder auch eine Schwester hatten?" Renji nickte. "Jup." "Ihr Mann. Er war… seltsam. Wollte immer, dass ich als kleiner Junge auf seinen Knien hocke und hat dann… an mir rumgefummelt."

  
Renji verzog das Gesicht. _Das_ hatte er tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen. Er spürte, wie ihm beim Gedanken allein ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. "Was für ein Wichser." murmelte er und Ichigo nickte stumm. "Das ist schon so lange her… Tante Mira und der Kerl sind in nen anderen Stadtteil Tokyos gezogen als ich sieben war oder so und als mein Vater dann da war, sind sie sowieso überhaupt nicht mehr gekommen. Aber in mir kommt trotzdem dieses Gefühl auf, naja-"

  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, auf der Suche nach Worten. "Ekel?" versuchte Renji es und Ichigo nickte zaghaft. "Auch. Panik. Angst. Weiß auch nicht."

  
Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, während Renji dem Jüngeren den Kopf zuwandte und seinen Blick nachdenklich über dessen Körper wandern ließ. Ja, Shintas Leben war echt beschissen gewesen. _Ichigo_ mochte vielleicht Lust auf Sex haben, aber _Shinta_ stellte sich quer.

  
Plötzlich huschte ein wissendes Grinsen über sein Gesicht, er kletterte ruckartig über den Kleineren, umfasste ihn mit einem Arm um die Schultern und mit dem anderen um die Hüften und drehte sie beide ruckartig.

  
Ein erschrockener Schrei entkam Ichigo und Renji spürte, wie sich Fingernägel in seine nackten Schultern bohrten.

  
"Aber du hast keine Angst, wenn du oben bist, oder?" fragte Renji und Ichigo setzte sich abrupt auf, während er sich vom ersten Schreck des plötzlichen Positionswechsels erholte. "Nein?" stellte er zaghaft fest und es klang fast wie eine Frage. Renji grinste und tippte ihm gegen die nackte Brust. "Dann auf gehts, Shinta-kun. Einfach so, wie dus bei den Mädels immer gemacht hast."

  
Ichigo errötete. "Ich… glaube nicht, dass es deinem Ego so gut tut. Shinta… _ich_ … wir waren oft… naja, recht grob." Renji kicherte amüsiert, während er die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte. "Machst du Witze? Mein _Ego_ wird das schon überleben." Er zog Ichigo einhändig zu sich herunter und flüsterte in sein Ohr: "Oder hast du allen ernstes schon vergessen, wie ich dich angebettelt habe, mich ohne Vorbereitung zu nehmen?" Ichigo wurde rot, während Renji nur lauter lachte. "Ist doch erst… hundertsiebzig Jahre oder so her."

  
Und dann erstarb Renjis Lachen und wurde zu einem heiseren Aufschrei, als Ichigo seine Zähne in Renjis Schulter schlug und gleichzeitig seine Hüften ergriff und auf den Futon herab presste, als Renji sich ihm entgegen bewegen wollte. Renjis Arme griffen nach ihm, doch Ichigo fauchte nur: "Hände zurück neben den Kopf." und Renji gehorchte abrupt, während ein Schauer seinen ganzen Körper erzittern ließ. Verschwunden war das amüsierte Funkeln in den dunklen Augen, stattdessen waren deren Pupillen geweitet, während Feuer in ihnen zu brennen schien. Ichigo war sich sicher, dass Renjis Herzschlag sich beinahe verdoppelt hatte.

  
Dieser Zustand hielt für einen Augenblick an, dann kicherte Renji wieder - wenn auch ein wenig atemlos dieses Mal - und blickte provozierend zu ihm auf. Zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.

  
Ein wenig grob griff Ichigo nach seinen Handgelenken und zog sie über Renjis Kopf, wo er sie mit einer Hand festhielt, während seine andere Hand über den nackten Oberkörper geisterte. Jetzt erst hatte er die Zeit um festzustellen, wie viele neue Narben sich über Renjis Körper zogen. Langsam fuhr er die Konturen einer altbekannten nach und Renji erschauerte erneut.

  
"Keine Bewegung." herrschte Ichigo ihn an, während er Renjis Hände losließ und merkte, wie der Anblick des Älteren ihn nun langsam doch erregte. Mit beiden Händen griff er nach seiner flachen Brust und massierte sie mit festen Handbewegungen. Er spürte Renji unter sich zucken, doch der Rothaarige bewegte sich tatsächlich nicht.

  
Dafür stöhnte er, laut und tief und auf eine Weise, die so viele Erinnerungen in ihm weckte, dass seine Männlichkeit dabei zuckte.

  
Er sah Renjis Mundwinkel zucken. Machte er das extra? Spielte er eine Show für ihn? Nun, es funktionierte, aber Ichigo wollte, dass seine Reaktionen echt waren. Er beugte sich vor, griff grob nach seiner Brustwarze und rieb sie zwischen seinen Fingern, während er seine Lippen um die andere legte, leicht seine Zähne in sie schlug und mit seiner Zunge darüber fuhr.

  
Dieses Mal war Renjis Reaktion definitiv nicht gespielt. Arme schlangen sich abrupt um seinen Kopf - hatte Renji gerade tatsächlich vergessen, dass er sich nicht bewegen sollte? - und Beine um seine Hüften und zogen Ichigos Unterleib auf Renjis herab. Der Rothaarige stöhnte tief und als Ichigo zu ihm aufblickte, hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, während er sich an ihm rieb.

  
Ichigo löste seine Lippen von ihm und blickte zu ihm auf und Renji grinste schief.

  
"Besser, wenn du oben bist?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme und Ichigo nickte. "Ja. Alles okay." sagte er und meinte es auch so. Renji zog ihn in einen Kuss. "Gut." wisperte er. "Dann besorgs mir Tiger. Ich war viel zu lang ohne dich, als dass ich jetzt langsam machen könnte. Wir spielen wann anders." Ichigo nickte hastig und zog an seiner Unterlippe, knabberte an ihr und sog sie zwischen seine Lippen, bis sie rot war und feucht glänzte.

  
Mit schnellem Atem und leicht verhangenem Blick sah er Renji in die dunklen Augen, während seine Hände tiefer wanderten, zu seinem Hakama, den er ihm auszog. Zugegeben, vielleicht ein wenig ungeschickt. Im Zeitalter von Shinta gab es diese Kleidung kaum mehr.

  
Hände fuhren über Renjis nackten Hüften, herab zu seinen Knien und pressten sie gegen seine Brust.

  
Schnell führte Renji seine Hände zu seinem Hintern, um sich vorzubereiten, doch Ichigo schlug sie ihm beiseite. "Auch Shinta ist kein Unhold gewesen." knurrte er erregt in Renjis Ohr. " _Ich_ bereite dich vor." Renji nickte nur hastig und nahm die Hände wieder weg. "Okay. Mach." presste er schwer atmend hervor, während Ichigo an seinem Ohrläppchen zog. "Gleitgel?" fragte er und Renjis Atem stockte kurz. "S-Scheiße. Hab keins mehr." Ichigo schnaubte amüsiert und leckte eine Linie über seinen Hals, bevor er im Ansatz zwischen Hals und Schulter an seiner Haut saugte, bis sich gut sichtbar ein roter Fleck gebildet hatte.

  
Renji erschauerte. Seine Hüften wanden sich. "S-Sperma tuts auch." krächzte er und schlug dann schnell vor als ihm Ichigos Dilemma einfiel: "Ist gut, ich machs schnell.", doch Ichigo war schneller als er und Renji stieß Ichigos Hand entgegen, als die sich um sein bestes Stück schlang. Ein wenig zaghaft bewegte sich die Faust des Jüngeren daran auf und ab, doch mit jeder Bewegung seiner Hand wurde er sicherer, bis die schlanken Finger nur noch über Renjis Eichel strichen, um gekonnt Präejakulat auf seinen Fingern zu verteilen.

  
Ein Finger fuhr abrupt, wenn auch gekonnt, in ihn und er japste überrascht auf, bevor ihm ein atemloses Lachen entkam. "Komm schon, mehr." brachte er schwer atmend hervor und Ichigo tat ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn sich ein Teil von ihm nicht ganz sicher war, ob er ihm auch wirklich nicht weh tat. Renjis Lauten zufolge definitiv nicht.

  
Er schien… gedehnt. Nicht so, als hätte er eben erst Sex gehabt, aber zumindest so, als hätte er in der _letzten Zeit_ Sex gehabt. Und häufig noch dazu.

  
Vorsichtig schob er einen zweiten Finger in ihn und als Renji sich nur genüsslich räkelte - so gut das eben ging, während seine Beine gegen seine Brust drückten - wurden Ichigos Berührungen wieder ein wenig harscher, die Stöße seiner Finger fester und Renji fühlte sich bereit dazu, abzuspritzen.

  
Schwerfällig schob er seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Erst versuchte Ichigo ihn davon abzuhalten, sich anzufassen, doch etwas in seinem Blick musste für ihn geredet haben, denn Ichigo ließ sein Handgelenk wieder los und Renji schlang Daumen und Zeigefinger um seinen Penis.

  
"Hör auf." ächzte Renji. "Nimm mich. Genug. Mein Körper hälts aus." versprach er schwer atmend und Ichigo nahm ihn beim Wort - er konnte die Wahrheit hinter Renjis Worten um seine Finger herum spüren.

  
Er weitete sie kurz und nahm sie dann aus dem Größeren.

  
"Sag mal…" fragte Ichigo, während er inne hielt, sein bestes Stück festhaltend und nur ein paar Zentimeter von Renjis Eingang entfernt. "Können sich Seelen gegenseitig mit Geschlechtskrankheiten oder so anstecken?" Schwer atmend zuckte Renji mit den Schultern. "Warum fragst du? Hast du was?" Ichigo errötete. "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Hab mich nie testen lassen." antwortete er mit roten Wangen und Renji lachte, bevor er den Jüngeren zu sich herabzog, um ihn zu küssen. "Wir sind doch schon tot. Hast du während deinem ersten Tot-sein nicht gemerkt, dass du nicht mal nen verdammten Schnupfen hattest?"

  
Ichigo hielt erstaunt inne und schien nachzudenken. Etwas wie Erleichterung schlich über sein Gesicht. "Stimmt." stellte er fest und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

  
Renji wollte sich von ihm lösen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn endlich nehmen sollte, aber den Befehl dazu brauchte Ichigo gar nicht. Mit einem animalischen Laut fiel Renjis Kopf in den Nacken, als Ichigo sich in ihm versenkte, erst vorsichtig seine Eichel, dann ruckartig den Rest. "Oh verdammt, verdammt, verdammt." hörte er Renji wimmern. "Hah. So eng." entwich ihm selbst zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, bevor er einmal tief Luft holte und dann in den Shinigami zu stoßen begann, tief und hart, so wie der es von ihm gewollt hatte.

  
Eine Hand fuhr über Ichigos Rücken, über seine Schulterblätter, bevor sie nach einem besonders gut gezielten Stoß gegen Renjis Prostata zur Seite fiel und er sie in seine Bettwäsche verkrallte und er sich mit der anderen noch immer krampfhaft davon abhielt, zwischen ihre Körper zu kommen.

  
Eine von Ichigos Händen fand ihren Weg in Renjis Haar und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Ursprünglich hatte er vorgehabt, Renjis Hals zu attackieren, doch er fand sich zu atemlos dazu und vergrub nur sein Gesicht in der Kehle des Größeren, den Lauten des Älteren lauschend, während sein Geruch und seine Laute und sein warmer starker Körper an seinem ihn näher an den Orgasmus trieben. Renji lachte gepresst auf und keuchte erstickt, als Ichigo sein Glied wieder in seinen Lustpunkt rammte. "Du hast… mehr Ausdauer als… damals." stellte er fest und Ichigo keuchte ebenfalls.

  
"M-Meinst du?" presste er hervor. "Ich komm… nämlich gleich." "Dann komm!" bat - befahl? - Renji ihm und Ichigo versteckte seine Nase mit einem Japsen in Renjis Hals, bevor er sich in ihm ergoss, als Renji provozierend die Arschmuskeln um ihn herum verkrampfte.

  
"A-Arsch." krächzte er, doch Renji wimmerte nur gepresst. Ichigo konnte fühlen, wie Renjis Hintern sich um sein Glied herum an- und wieder entspannte, während Renji versuchte, sich ihm mit noch immer vor der Brust gefalteten Beinen entgegen zu bewegen.

  
"Noch nicht gekommen?" fragte er schwer atmend und Renji schüttelte den Kopf.

  
Ein wimmern entwich dem Rothaarigen als Ichigo sich aus ihm zog und bevor er sich beschweren konnte, war Ichigo an ihm herab gerutscht, hatte eine Hand über Renjis gelegt, wo er noch immer seine Erektion festhielt und seine Lippen über die mit Präejakulat bedeckte Eichel gestülpt. Ichigo hatte ihn voll in sich aufnehmen können - Shintas Körper schien dafür - noch - nicht geeignet zu sein, doch Ichigo machte es mit Wissen wieder wett, saugte an der geröteten Eichel und griff mit der zweiten nach seinen Hoden - sanfter als ihr bisheriges Liebesspiel - und rollte sie in seiner Hand hin und her, während er mit der Hand, die er auf Renjis liegen hatte, über dessen Knöchel strich und seinen Daumen gleichzeitig in den Druckpunkt knapp hinter des Daumens presste. Renji ließ von sich ab - und kam in Ichigos Mundhöhle und obwohl er das Gesicht zu einem Renji wohlbekannten finsteren Ausdruck verzog, ließ er nicht von ihm ab, behandelte sein Glied stattdessen wie einen übergroßen Lolli, saugte daran und machte Schluckbewegungen und hätte Renji es nicht gewusst, wäre er sich sicher gewesen, dass Shinta das schon einmal gemacht hatte - nun, _Ichigo_ hatte.

  
Eine geschickte Zunge fuhr über den Schlitz in seiner Eichel und Renjis Hüften ruckten in seine Richtung, langsam ein wenig zu überempfindlich für solche Art von Berührungen.

  
Renjis angespannten Beine sackten zurück in die waagerechte, als Ichigo seine Lippen von seinem erschlaffenden Glied löste und stattdessen wieder an ihm hochrutschte, hier und da einen Kuss auf seinem Körper hinterließ und dann seine Lippen gegen Renjis presste - ein wenig ungeschickt vielleicht, da sie dabei ihre Nasen aneinander platt pressten, doch Renji störte es nicht.

  
Seine Finger wanderten über Ichigos muskulösen Rücken und er zog ihn näher an sich heran.

  
"Gut?" fragte Ichigo heiser gegen seine Lippen und Renji nickte. "Perfekt." flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem dunklen Haar.

  
Für ein paar Minuten hielten sie sich gegenseitig fest und kamen wieder zu Atem, immer wieder träge Küsse austauschend.

  
"Darf ich dich was fragen?" flüsterte Renji und Ichigo nickte. "Klar." antwortete er und Renji strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Was hat dich gerade eben so angemacht? Ich meine… Nachdem du gesagt hast, dass du es nicht… nicht schaffst." "Da fragst du noch?" fragte Ichigo und blickte ihn mit dessen großen braunen Augen an. "Du natürlich." flüsterte er und schloss die Augen, als Renji sich vorbeugte, um ihre Lippen wieder miteinander zu vereinen. "Ich versprech dir. Das nächste Mal schluck ichs runter und dann darfst du ran."

  
Es war nun an Renji, ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf zu versetzen.

  
"Du schluckst _gar nichts_ runter. Wir lassens langsam angehen. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Jetzt sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

  
Ichigo sah, wie der andere rote Wangen bekam, als er sich zu seinem Ohr herabbeugte und in es hinein flüsterte, so, als dürfe es auch ja keiner hören: "Weißt du, ich hab seit ner wahren Ewigkeit niemanden mehr gefickt. Ich fürchte ich hätts nicht mal in dich reingeschafft. Das wär peinlich gewesen. Also bin ich eigentlich froh, dass wir das eben _so_ gemacht haben."

  
Ichigo kicherte amüsiert und fuhr dem Älteren durch das lange Haar und vergrub sein Gesicht in der starken Brust, während ein seichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er das wirklich vermisst - die Art und Weise, wie Renji ihn sofort wieder aufmuntern konnte.

  
"Weißt du, was der einzige Schwachpunkt an dieser Wohnung ist?" fragte Renji leise und Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt kein Badezimmer. Nur ein öffentliches gegenüber." Er beugte sich wieder zu Ichigos Ohr vor. "Das heißt du musst später auf mich aufpassen, wenn wir uns sauber machen gehen. Damit mich niemand sieht."

  
Ichigo lächelte.

  
"Werd ich. Aber… hast du was dagegen, wenn wir das ein wenig später machen? Ich will jetzt einfach hier so liegen bleiben."

  
Renji lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keinerlei Einwände." flüsterte er und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Als Renji einen Monat später in die gemeinsame Wohnung kam, saß Ichigo inmitten des Futons, im Schneidersitz, und schien ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet zu haben. "Hi." begrüßte Renji ihn freudig und stellte Zabimaru an seinen Platz, bevor er kurz stehen blieb und sich fragte, was genau ihn an Ichigos Erscheinungsbild störte.

  
Es war nicht die schwarze Shinigamitracht, denn die trug er immer dann, wenn er bei seinen Sozialstunden gewesen war. Nun, es schien eine andere zu sein. Neuer. Weniger abgerissen. Genau, er fragte sich, weshalb Ichigo diese Baseballcap trug. Und von wo er es hatte. Er wollte unbedingt den Ort in der Soul Society sehen, wo Dinge aus der Menschenwelt verkauft wurden. Berichtigung: Aus der Menschenwelt _und_ dem letzten Jahrhundert.

  
"Ähm. Schick." stellte er fest, einfach deswegen, weil er nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Ichigo hatte sich derweil erhoben und Renjis Blick fiel auf das Katana an der Wand. Er blinzelte. "Dieses Zanpakuto." flüsterte er mit dünner Stimme. "Heißt das…" Ein Grinsen breitete sich über Ichigos Gesicht. "Überraschung." stellte er fest, dann war Renji auch schon heran, hatte sein Gesicht in seine Hände genommen und ihn auf den Mund geküsst.

  
Ichigo erwiderte den Kuss mit einem breiten Grinsen.

  
Die Mütze war herabgefallen und als Renji seine Augen wieder öffnete, stockte sein Atem erneut, als dem Jüngeren orangerotes Haar ins Gesicht fiel. Überrascht wanderten Renjis Finger durch das Pony des anderen, das im letzten Monat ziemlich herausgewachsen war. "Du hast sie gefärbt?" fragte er ungläubig und Ichigo verzog das Gesicht zu seinem damals üblichen finsteren Ausdruck. "Und es war verdammt nochmal nervig. Siehst du das? Da ist immer noch schwarz!"

  
Ichigo pickte in seinem Haar herum, doch Renji lachte nur schallend.

  
"Idiot!" kicherte er, während er seine Stirn gegen Ichigos lehnte. "Steht dir. Aber du weißt, dass ich dich auch mit dunklen Haar super heiß finde, oder?" Ichigo schnaubte und wandte leicht den Kopf um, um seine Lippen gegen Renjis zu pressen. "Ja. Weiß ich." sagte er und ließ von Renji ab, um sich umzudrehen und nach seinem Zanpakuto zu greifen. Ungläubig betrachtete Renji den ihm zugewandten orangeroten Haarschopf, während sich Ichigo das Katana schnappte und es auf seinen Rücken schnallte, obwohl es eigentlich viel zu klein dafür war.

  
"Was hältst du von Sake?" fragte er den Älteren und der legte den Kopf schief, denn er erinnerte sich, dass Ichigo damit nichts anfangen hatte können.

  
Ein einseitiges Grinsen legte sich auf Ichigos Lippen. "Shinta hat das Zeug geliebt."

  
Ein Arm schlang sich um seine Schultern und zog ihn an den Körper des Größeren heran.

  
"Sag ich nicht nein dazu." lachte Renji, bevor er auf dem Weg zur Haustür ebenfalls nach Zabimaru griff.

  
"Was meinst du." fragte Renji. "Sollen wir Ikkaku erschrecken gehen?"

  
Ichigo nickte lachend, während Renji die Haustür ins Schloss fallen ließ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Leute, das war der offizielle Teil von "Manche Geschichten".   
> Es wird sozusagen noch einen geben der einfach nur eine Lemon-Oneshot-Sammlung ist, die alle im "Manche Geschichten" -Univers spielen. Das hat auch keine feste Kapitelanzahl sondern es wird eben geuploaded wenn ich Lust hatte was zum schreiben, etc. (Ich sollte eventuell erwähnen, dass ich gerade schon am vierten OS sitze...)  
> Ansonsten vielen Dank fürs lesen und vielleicht sieht man sich ja woanders noch wieder ^^


End file.
